


Dear Liar-CH.2-Dear Liar

by mooncat666



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, rk900/gavin - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 59,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: Dear Liar-CH.2-Dear LiarRK900/Gavin-前後有意義仿生人二次革命後，RK900決定進入底特律警局終於開始的搭擋故事第一章為8-12月間蓋文與RK900各自的故事線https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035806/chapters/37430453與After the Deviant Revolution-革命之後時間線重疊之900Gavin之故事線https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904557/chapters/37069998





	1. section 1

 

**Chapter Two**

**Dear Liar**

 

 

Are you cry?

Nope.

 

Are you miss me?

Nope.

 

Are you want me?

…Nope.

 

Are you love me?

……

You are mine, my dear liar.

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

 

──　01　──

 

　　聯邦政府與革命軍簽定條約後，雖然表面上革命至此告一段落，事實上許多事皆尚未塵埃落定。

　　包括各項仿生人的權益法案。

　　仿生人臨時法條大致訂定了方向，然而畢竟牽扯到原本專屬於人類的龐大利益，耶利哥組織則持續和立法機關爭論及抗衡。

　　當人類確實意識到仿生人真的成為一個新的種族，而且確實威脅到自己生存的時候，真正的衝突才正要開始。

　　模控生命利用自己的龐大勢力，讓美國各機關帶頭重新起用仿生人，各州警局也不例外地雇用了仿生人協助辦案。

　　唯一一名警探型仿生人則重新至底特律9667分隊任職。

　　RK900從無人計程車走下，身穿著模控生命制式制服，走進底特律9667分隊。

　　他本想對櫃台的接待人員表達自己的來意，但對方向他笑了笑，已經開了門。

　　「早安，康納，今天怎麼一個人？」

　　RK900本想解釋，轉了一下思緒後，向櫃台點了頭後走了進去。

　　迎面而來的幾個人親切地向他打了招呼，不過開口都是康納。

　　除了現在眼前這臭著臉，目光上下掃了他一遍的人。

　　系統確認為蓋文．李德警探。

　　蓋文看見RK900的瞬間以為是康納，但違和感立刻跳了出來，除了衣服不同之外，右胸上的燈號是 RK900的字樣，不由得眉頭皺了起來。

　　「怎麼又來一隻垃圾塑料？」

　　極度不屑的眼神、口氣讓RK900瞇起了眼睨向他。

　　「李德警探，你的用辭……」克里斯連忙出面緩頰。「他現在是可以告你的。」

　　蓋文帶著怒氣回到自己的坐位，像是發洩一般地敲打桌面的投射鍵盤。「走了一個康納，現在又來一隻，真是礙眼。」

　　克里斯看向眼前長得跟康納十成像的仿生人。「咦？你不是康納嗎？」

　　「我是康納型仿生人，但我不是康納。」RK900知道他口中的康納是專指誰。「你可以稱呼我900，我覺得這名字不錯。」

　　這名字明明很奇怪……克里斯忍不住在心裡吐槽。

　　「咦，康納你剛才不是……」外面起了一小陣騷動。

　　「靠，怎麼會是你！」漢克走進來看見RK900忍不住怒眼相向，不想給他好臉色看。

　　蓋文側過頭看見漢克和康納並肩走進，漢克一看到RK900就氣得罵髒話，康納則滿是尷尬地上前，頓時覺得滿頭疑惑。

　　「抱歉，李德警探，我忘了跟你說，康納回來任職了。」克里斯湊到在蓋文旁邊小聲說道，「現在仿生人臨時法推行，你不要再叫他塑料垃圾了，他可以告你的。」

　　「哼！」蓋文用鼻子哼氣以示不屑。「回來竟然還帶了一隻和他長得幾乎一樣的。」

　　「就……剛好而已吧？」

　　蓋文再次哼聲，回頭看著桌上滿疊的資料，他離開了近三個星期，竟然累積了那麼多文件？

　　他正想伸手拿起資料，福勒站到自己辦公室的門口，大吼要蓋文進他的辦公室。

　　蓋文看向福勒，發現康納已經回到坐位，但另一隻仍在辦公室裡，心中立刻升起一股不好的預感。

　　他眉頭緊皺著走向福勒的辦公室。

　　RK900從透明的玻璃望向蓋文的方向，四目相交的一瞬間，RK900十分確定對方狠狠瞪了他一眼。

　　蓋文在心中碎罵，最好不要預感成真，可惜不到二分鐘內他的希望就被打破。

　　「從今天開始，RK900就是你的搭擋了。」

　　蓋文嫌惡地擺了福勒臉色。「我的破案率應該可以證明我不需要搭擋，更不用仿生人。」

　　「我相信有他你破案率會更好。」福勒不太真誠的笑了笑。

　　「你是派他來監視我吧？」蓋文叉起雙手，十分不悅的對福勒冷笑。「我不需要，你把他配給柯林斯。」

　　「我像是跟你商量的樣子嗎？」福勒也一攤雙手，完全不給蓋文轉圜的餘地。「就這樣。RK900，這是李德警探，你們之後就一起出任務。」

　　「好的。」

　　「媽的！我不要！」

　　福勒假意向外看了漢克一眼。「我聽說，漢克現在酒喝得少很多了。」

　　「那老頭怎樣關我屁事！」

　　「他現在在查案上有康納搭擋，應該會比過去更有利……」福勒手摸著下巴，假裝思考。「雖然他年紀也大了，不過仿生人革命後他衝勁反而更大了。」

　　「操……」蓋文咬牙低罵，心裡明白這是福勒的激將法，卻還是忍不住罵了句。「我一個人可以！」

　　「RK900比康納還新，康納有的功能他都有，還能提高你的效率，有他當搭擋，你到底有什麼不滿？」

　　蓋文一時間想找藉口卻突然不知道該說什麼。「我就是不喜歡每天有個人在我身邊晃來晃去！」

　　「不過就是二個人在做事，怎麼說是晃來晃去，你看漢克和康納──」

　　「好了夠了！」蓋文制止福勒，他一點都不想知道他們二個到底怎麼互動。「搭擋就搭擋！不要一直提安德森跟那氣死人的塑料小狗！」

　　「李德警探你的言論已經觸及人身攻擊。」一直沒發聲的RK900突然出了聲。「建議你不要再提。」

　　「去你的塑料垃圾你多話什麼！」

　　「這句也不行。」面對蓋文的怒氣，RK900仍然冷靜。

　　「媽的塑料混蛋──」他很想一拳揍在那張臉上。

　　「好了，你們要吵給我滾出去，我還有事要做，別在這防礙我！」福勒用起一貫的趕人模式，把蓋文和RK900趕出了門。

　　「媽的死老頭！」蓋文怒氣未消地回到坐位上，RK900跟著走到他旁邊。

　　「李德警探，我再自我介紹一遍……」

　　「不用，我不想跟你講話。」蓋文拿起桌上的文件翻閱，但其實他一點也不想處理，他明明不在那麼久，為什麼沒有交到別人手上消化？

　　RK900逕自拿了張椅子坐在走道的面向。「不介意的話，我可以協助李德警探處理。」

　　蓋文又皺起了眉頭，看向RK900那張和康納如出一轍的臉。「嘖……為什麼偏偏是這張臉……」雖然細看還是有些差異，但怎麼看就像是安德森旁的那張狗臉。

　　「我是康納的升級版。」

　　「……沒人問你。」蓋文搶過他手中的那份文件。「我自己來，你閃邊去。」

　　「以我的評估李德警探獨自處理可能得花上二天。」RK900掃了一遍桌上的文件。「我協助您大約不用一天。」

　　「怎，嫌我慢？」

　　「李德警探，比起處理文件，」RK900在剛才的對話之中，已經確認完蓋文的警界紀錄。「依您的破案效率來分析，我認為您更適合外勤。」

　　蓋文難以致信的瞪大眼。「媽的塑料混蛋……你到底分析了什麼鬼東西？」

　　「所有紀錄。」RK900完全不避諱。

　　「哇操！他們給你們那麼大的權限可以去查我所有的紀錄？」

　　「這是身為搭擋的基本功課。」

　　「去你媽的！」蓋文把整疊文件給推到RK900面前。「愛做都給你，老子不幹。」說完起身準備走人。

　　RK900伸手拉住了蓋文。「我相信有些是李德警探必需親簽的。」

　　蓋文停了動作，一臉厭惡地看向RK900的手。「不要碰我。」

　　RK900聞言便放開他。

　　看似石雕般的臉一點波動都沒有，完全沒受到蓋文的情緒影響，已經自顧自地翻起文件。

　　「媽的。」蓋文坐了下來，從大疊文件上拿了一件起來。

　　他覺得自己好像被設計了。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　弄了整天文件的蓋文感到身心俱疲，一邊面對煩人的文件，一邊又要不時地和那仿生人對到眼，本想回家好好的大睡一場，怎知道時間才剛過午夜，蓋文又從床上爬起了身。

　　他覺得自己渾身不對勁，算算他躺不到二個小時，而且覺得自己完全沒睡著的感覺，一種鬱悶卡在全身，怎麼也散不掉。

　　蓋文走出了門，本來只是想透透氣，卻不知不覺走到他久未駐足的地方，他望著低調光亮的招牌，站在門口許久，拉開了門。

　　他到底在這做什麼？

　　連名字都不知道的男人磨蹭上蓋文的身體時，腦中的思緒沒停止分心過。眼前的人無法讓他失去理智，他碰上來的感覺只不過是單純的觸覺。快感被包覆在理智中，蓋文連身體自發的喘息都覺得聽了厭煩。

　　用熱水沖去殘留的味道，蓋文不帶一絲倦態的直接離開。

　　煩燥的吐息伴隨煙味從他口中吐出，他以為只不過是慾求不滿，隨便找個人操一操就沒事了，但事實證明他錯了。

　　根本錯的離譜。

　　明明發生了那麼多事，他卻覺得毫無真實感，心中浮浮盪盪的，完全不踏實。蓋文抬頭望向漆黑無月的天空，焦躁繞在他心頭怎麼也排不掉，比起之前更加嚴重。

　　蓋文從值班用的小門進入警局，偌大的局裡只有蓋文的腳步聲。

　　看了一眼已經清空的辦公桌，蓋文冷哼了哼。

　　仿生人脫離人類的控制後，取代人類的這件事也沒有太多改變，只不過從被動轉變為主動，他們以新種族的方式開始強硬的融合回人類社會，康納及RK900的出現，比起嫌惡蓋文心中更多的是一種煩躁。

　　蓋文下到靶場，他是整間警局在電子靶場設置完之後，用得最勤的人，當然比起訓練，蓋文更多的目的是用來發洩，所以經常被訓練自控程式強制停止，避免造成身體過多的負擔。

　　討人厭的人性化。

　　蓋文在系統再次亮起紅燈時轉身，RK900不知何時站在路口，讓他忍不住發出嘖聲。

　　「早安，李德警探。」RK900帶著一絲淡笑向他打了招呼。

　　「走開，你擋到我的路了。」蓋文滿臉不悅地瞪他。

　　RK900讓出了路，跟著蓋文回到坐位上。「李德警探，你的系統裡有幾件還沒回簽。」

　　「靠，福勒他媽的當真派你來監視我是不？」蓋文乾笑了聲。

　　「這是公事的範疇無誤。」RK900不受蓋文的嘲諷，冷靜地說。「底特律警局授權我們直接連線系統，包括案件指派。」

　　「媽的塑料混蛋。」蓋文心不甘情不願的打開系統，除了懲處信之外，夾雜幾件結案報告。

　　對蓋文發怒的態度RK900並不在乎，被稱呼塑料混蛋也沒有特別的反應，他在進入底特律警局之前已經各方確認過人類與仿生人的現狀，蓋文李德正是被歸類在不友善的區塊裡。

　　而且他到底特律警局工作有其它目的。

　　比較讓RK900意外的是，雖然蓋文的態度很差，但對於工作其實頗為尊重，雖然很不情願地被要求與RK900搭擋，卻也沒因此打算擺爛。

　　警局還是空盪盪的，蓋文不情願地把系統裡的文件給回簽出去後，吁了一大口氣靠上椅背。

　　RK900掃描過蓋文的生理狀況，眉頭微蹙。「李德警探你都沒休息嗎？」心跳過快，腎上腺素過量，呼吸微喘，明顯睡眠不足。

　　「關你屁事！現在還不是上班時間，離我遠點！」蓋文怒瞪RK900，這個塑料混蛋到底為什麼這個時間點會在警局？

　　「你有必要休息。」

　　「你他媽的是保母？搞清楚你的立場！」蓋文冷不防把手機摔到桌上。「滾開！不要讓我再說第二次！」

　　焦躁易怒，睡眠不足的症狀之一。但警局內並沒有適當可以休息的地方。「你需要咖啡嗎？」

　　「你……」

　　「嗯？」蓋文臉上複雜的神色讓RK900起了點興趣。

　　「滾開。」他撇過頭閉起眼睛，不再理RK900。

　　蓋文雖然閉了眼休息，但腦中的思緒一點也沒停過，試圖整理出來一條脈絡，卻被雜亂的情緒不斷擾亂。「Shit!」

　　RK900逕自倒了一杯咖啡擺在已經把手肘靠在桌上，撫著自己額頭的蓋文面前。

　　「你幹什麼……」

　　「李德警探應該需要。」RK900沒多做解釋，走至中島資料櫃翻查資料。

　　蓋文覺得眉頭已經快結成石頭，下意識想把它給推平。

　　拿起咖啡，蓋文邊喝邊望向在資料櫃翻找的RK900，那張和康納九成像的臉讓蓋文有點抗拒，雖然感覺起來他不太囉嗦，不過一樣多事。但蓋文深深覺得他摸不著這仿生人的想法，尤其他的情緒完全不會表現在臉上。不過事實上他也的確從未想認真的了解仿生人。

　　算了，他現在沒那個心情去細想。

　　RK900的黃圈轉起，關上正在閱讀的資料，走回蓋文的桌子旁邊。「李德警探，有案件。」

　　「啊？」

　　「後街區有紅冰毒販搶案，請求支援。」RK900分析過系統，自從大約三年前開始，9667分隊的紅冰案件，將近七成都是由蓋文負責。

　　蓋文揉了揉有點沉重的頭，重重吁口氣站起身。「被授權直接連線系統？真他媽的方便。」

　　RK900跟上蓋文走了出去，搶在蓋文之前占去駕駛座。

　　「你幹嘛？」

　　「睡眠不足等同酒駕。」

　　「Fuck…」蓋文咬牙低罵，不情願地坐上了副座。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

 


	2. section 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Liar-CH.2-Dear Liar  
> RK900/Gavin-前後有意義  
> 仿生人二次革命後，RK900決定進入底特律警局  
> 終於開始的搭擋故事
> 
> 第一章為8-12月間蓋文與RK900各自的故事線  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035806/chapters/37430453
> 
> 與After the Deviant Revolution-革命之後時間線重疊之900Gavin之故事線  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904557/chapters/37069998

──　02　──

 

　　在蓋文極不甘願地坐上副駕駛座之後，RK900驅車前往案發地點，他側眼往蓋文瞄去，蓋文緊盯著外頭的街道，不發一語，似乎也沒打算趁路途中休息。

　　車窗外頭的景色變化讓蓋文慢慢皺起眉頭，案發地點其實算是後街區邊陲，RK900在一棟看起來稍微帶點氣派的房子前停了下來。

　　蓋文看著眼前的房子再次蹙起眉。「為什麼會到這裡？」

　　「指派的地址在這。」

　　「原來不是毒販去搶人……而是毒販被搶了嗎？」蓋文語氣中抱持著懷疑。

　　蓋文認得這間房子，也認得屋子的主人，毒販戴克斯特，他在底特律裡算是有點份量的紅冰中盤，蓋文捉過這人二次，但最後都因罪證不足沒有起訴。

　　去他的罪證不足，分明就是有人包庇。蓋文心底暗罵。

　　蓋文戴上手套，走過封鎖線，看到現場的狀況不禁冷笑。「Fuck……底特律是出了蝙蝠俠不成？」

　　戴克斯特被綁在鐵椅上，員警們正忙著想辦法將他鬆綁，旁邊地上放著二個打開的箱子，散亂地擺著許多交易紅冰的照片、幾本像是帳本的筆記本、還有一個極為不起眼的隨身密錄器。

　　拍完照的鑑識組告訴蓋文，戴克斯特雖然陷入昏迷，但呼吸平穩，應該沒有生命危險

　　「通知中控中心叫救護車了嗎？」他回頭想問人，卻跟RK900的眼神對上。「看什麼，做事啊塑料！」

　　「系統記錄在8分23秒前已通知救護中心。」

　　蓋文用鼻哼聲。「真方便。」

　　等鑑識組拍完照片前，蓋文在放置鐵椅斜後方的柱子上，發現用紅色油漆寫的英文字塊，就像是把幾個字母全擠在一起塗上去，他看不出個所以然。

　　蓋文伸手摸著紅色油漆，黏度還在，畫上去應該不到二十四小時，大概是案發前後才畫上去的。

　　RK900掃視整個環境，找不到打鬥痕跡，在戴克斯特身上除了幾處像是刻意弄出來的傷口之外，也沒有任何顯示他有經過掙扎的跡象，除了是熟悉而且被極度信任的人之外，不太可能有其它人辦得到。

　　但身為一個毒品的中盤商，怎麼會整間房子連個傭人或是保鑣也沒有？

　　「房子沒有其它人嗎？」RK900詢問了一旁的員警，只得到搖頭聳肩的回應。

　　蓋文眼神撇向RK900，想開口說什麼但又收了回去。

　　戴克斯特被解開，幾名員警幫忙著把他送上了救護車。

　　RK900走近檢視擺著不少證據的二大箱子，細細掃描。「沒有指紋。」

　　「戴著手套就不會有指紋了，什麼好大驚小怪？」蓋文聽見RK900說的話，靠了過去。

　　「連手套的痕跡也沒有。」RK900蹲下再仔細確認了一遍。「我很確定，李德警探。」

　　「所以？」蓋文叉著手站在一邊。

　　「仿生人。」仿生人皮膚都是模疑出來的，沒有指紋，更不會流汗，幾乎不會留下痕跡。

　　更何況是如此不自然的乾淨。

　　「……嗯。」蓋文對RK900的推測，應該說是結論，撇了撇嘴。

　　「你不意外，李德警探。」

　　「那傢伙……」蓋文猶豫幾秒後，才慢慢開口。「他不信任人類，他的身邊一直都只有仿生人，之前政府要所有人民交出仿生人的時候，他可能也沒逃過。」

　　「系統沒有資訊。」RK900剛才確認過戴克斯特的檔案，蓋文並沒有呈報這個情報。

　　「這很重要？在你們革命發起之前，不知道有多少這種人好嗎？」蓋文哼了哼。「所以仿生人要紅冰能做什麼？」

　　「不清楚。」RK900如實說。

　　「他手上的紅冰數量可不是在酒吧裡兜售的小販。」蓋文仔細端詳成堆的照片，皺著眉頭抽起其中一張仔細看著。「為了錢的話，搶錢才合理吧？」

　　「這張照片拍攝位置在門諾酒吧。」RK900發現蓋文的動作後立刻比對分析了照片。

　　「Shit……」蓋文表情帶點複雜地低罵，他才剛在心裡想這場景在哪見過，怎麼他馬上就知道了？仿生人還真是方便，難怪漢克……

　　不對，他媽的，怎麼可以就這樣妥協。「你不說話安靜一會不行嗎？我還以為你不像安德森家那隻一樣多話。」

　　「這是效率。」

　　「媽的塑料混蛋，你現在是嫌我效率差？」

　　「你多心了。」RK900逕自走向剛才蓋文看的奇怪字詞。

　　用英文字母隨意拼湊的字塊，乍看之下沒有實質意義，很可能是某種暗語。

　　蓋文則是漫不經心地繼續翻動箱子中的那些照片，而後拿起密錄筆打開了它，一陣尖銳的聲音隨即由密錄筆傳出，蓋文連忙把它關掉。「Shit！」

　　「麥密登的訊息。」RK900回過頭走來，伸出手示意蓋文交給他，蓋文一手摀著耳朵，另一手把它塞在RK900手上。

　　「麥密登是什麼鬼東西？」蓋文撫額，那一陣尖銳的聲音讓他的頭更痛了。

　　「軍用間諜原型機。」

　　「媽的又是原型機，你們這些原型機就是被模控生命設計來專門搞事的吧！」

　　「我不是原型機。」RK900把音量調到最小，自己在耳邊放著。

　　蓋文冷哼二聲。「所以安德森家那隻和你長得九成像的塑料小狗是你的原型機？」

　　「李德警探，你應該稱呼他康納。」RK900把密錄筆放了回去，讓負責收集證據的警員一起帶回局裡。「我把內容傳到你的手機。」

　　「嗯？」蓋文順著RK900比的方向看去，發現自己的手機閃著光。

　　這效率也未免太……蓋文想開口說什麼，卻又不知道怎麼說，只能用怒氣掩飾自己的尷尬。「去你的仿生人。」

　　RK900對蓋文的反應反而覺得有趣，唇角不禁微微上揚。

　　蓋文和伊利亞完全屬於不同類型的人類，RK900不禁評估著二人個性的差異，伊利亞城府極深，喜形不露於色，蓋文則是從不掩飾對自己的厭煩。

　　現場勘察大致結束後，蓋文窩回了警車，坐在副駕駛座把腳蹺上前方，閉著眼睛休息。

　　RK900幫忙清點要送回局裡的證物，看到蓋文回到車上，決定暫時不去打擾他，繼續協助現場。

　　當他打開車門的時候，蓋文睜開了眼，拿起手機不再假寐。

　　「李德警探可以繼續休息。」

　　「有你在旁邊我最好睡得著。」他拿起手機看起剛才收到的幾則訊息。

　　RK900再次掃過蓋文的生理狀態，沒再多說，開車回了分隊。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　連著二日幾乎沒睡的疲累感，終於讓蓋文躺在床上紮紮實實地睡到了天亮，在手機響起的前幾分鐘起了床。

　　慣性地洗完澡，蓋文整裝好立刻出了門，走進警局，康納已經坐在位置上，正和RK900在說話。

　　康納在的話，漢克應該也到了？蓋文看向時鐘，漢克不知道已經多久沒在這時間點出現了，竟然可以被拖來上班？……算了又不關他的事。

　　蓋文丟開思緒走進休息室，順手拿起局內提供的甜甜圈咬在口中，按了咖啡機後站著等。昨晚他只想睡覺，什麼都沒吃倒頭就睡，天知道他現在快餓死了。

　　RK900不知何時結束了跟康納的談話，走到休息室站到他旁邊。「李德警探。」

　　專心盯著咖啡的蓋文沒發現RK900走進來，突然響起的聲音嚇得蓋文怒罵。「操你個塑料渾蛋！不要突然出聲嚇人！」

　　「沒有突然。」RK900其實在他旁邊站了幾秒才出聲。

　　「我覺得很突然！」

　　「李德警探，依你的年齡及生理狀況分析，早上吃高醣類食物並不理想。」

　　「不關你的事！」蓋文瞪他一眼。

　　RK900分析他的生理狀況後，又給出系統認為對的方案。「你的睡眠明顯不足，建議像昨天你在從事完性行為──」

　　話聲還沒落，蓋文已經把手上剛煮出來的咖啡往RK900臉上全潑了過去。

　　「你他媽的少管閒事！」蓋文大怒地推了RK900的肩頭。「你再對我的私事多說一句，我就不會只是潑你咖啡！」

　　RK900難得緊皺起眉頭。

　　「蓋文你做了什麼？別太過份！」漢克和康納聽見蓋文的罵聲而來，只看見RK900被潑了滿身咖啡。

　　「死老頭關你屁事！」蓋文甩下手中的空杯，氣憤地推開二人。「別擋我的路！」

　　「你這渾蛋！」漢克想出手揍人，但立刻被康納拉住。

　　「副隊長！」

　　蓋文回頭撇了三人一眼，一言不發的離開。

　　RK900拿了紙巾，稍微擦拭自己臉髮上殘留的咖啡。

　　康納疑惑地問。「你跟李德警探說了什麼？他為什麼會那麼生氣？」

　　「沒什麼。」RK900不認為應該再次提起。

　　漢克反而被蓋文的態度氣到，忍不住罵著。「那個渾帳！本來以為他改了性子，結果竟然還是一樣！」

　　「我不在意。」RK900沉思了幾秒。「說不定是我的錯。」

　　「啊？」康納和漢克滿臉疑惑。

　　「隨便你！真是難懂的仿生人！」漢克搖搖頭，回到自己的坐位，康納則幫忙RK900收拾滿地咖啡的殘局。

　　「所以你和李德警探還好？」看著RK900被咖啡潑濕的襯衫，這句話康納自己也覺得問得很怪，因為怎麼樣看起來都不太好，然而他卻有些不知道，要怎麼和RK900討論這個話題。「我沒想到福勒會讓你跟李德警探配合。」

　　「李德警探的績效不錯，很合理的做法。」RK900淡定的分析情況回覆。「你跟副隊長搭擋比較不合理。」

　　康納有點難以啟齒。「我認為福勒只是想……有個人可以看著副隊長。」

　　RK900掃了康納的表情。「你們看來有進展。」

　　康納頓頓，微紅了臉。「呃……還真是，多虧了你啊。」

　　「我會把這句當成感謝。」RK900把收拾完的垃圾，連同蓋文甩下的空杯丟進垃圾筒裡。

　　我沒有在感謝你。康納心底嘀咕了下。「你說話的語氣有點像卡姆斯基。」

　　「你不喜歡他。」RK900直接點出結論。

　　康納嘆了口氣。「對，我不喜歡他。」

　　「理解人類需要時間。」RK900右額上的黃圈轉了起來。「有事件，我去找李德警探。」

　　RK900學人類一樣對康納點了個頭示意，走出了警局。

　　

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　蓋文氣沖沖地離開了警局之後，想也沒想就往後街區走去，他還是很想知道之前他拿到的那紅冰到底怎麼回事，但是中盤被抄掉的事鬧得沸沸揚揚，底層的圈子傳得火熱，輕而易舉地蓋過了其它消息。

　　戴克斯特的事件警方直接收到匿名的報案電話，雖然查不出來源，但不敢大意下還是派了人到場，所以在小道消息還沒完全傳出去之前，警方就已經把現場收得差不多了，現在後街流傳的消息還沒蓋文自己手上的證據來得多。

　　這個圖案到底是什麼？

　　蓋文拿出口袋裡幾乎快折爛的紙條。

　　中盤被抄、成分異常的紅冰、後街區的仿生人屍體、身體埋炸彈的仿生人，還有在特警隊時追丟的人……直覺告訴他這一連串的事件搞不好都有關係，但是過份鬆散的線索讓他現在像茫茫大海中的小船一樣，找不到方向。

　　他是不是該直接把事件呈報上去就好，而非自己在這傷透腦筋。

　　蓋文重重地嘆了一口氣。

　　但怎麼能就這樣認輸，他覺得自己就差臨門一腳了，如果這真的是個大案子，足以讓他往前跨進一大步。

　　蓋文點了煙靠在牆邊，對著天空看著那張紙條。發現紙的各處有些略為不同的透光度，疑惑地再仔細看了看。

　　還在想是因為皺褶的關係還是染了什麼，他眼角的餘光就瞄到那黑白相間的制服向他走來。

　　「Fuck……」他把紙條收進了口袋。「怎麼找到的……」

　　「分析數據。」RK900的髮帶著微溼，外套因為加了奈米的設計而沒有殘漬，中身的襯衫雖然初步擦拭，直接黏著胸口的感覺非常明顯表示它還是溼的。

　　「媽的，你會防礙到我做事。」在一片暗沉色系的後街區，RK900實在顯眼得太過份，除了打扮，仿生人也幾乎不會在此出現。

　　「李德警探，戴克斯特死了。」

　　「啊？」蓋文含在口中的煙差點掉在地上。

　　「事發在醫院。」RK900示意蓋文上車。

　　「Shit！」蓋文憤憤地丟下手中的煙，他覺得自己被人狠狠地嘲諷了。


	3. section 3

──　03　──

 

　　從警方看管戴克斯特的醫院走出來時，蓋文的臉色難看到一個極致，他撫著鼻頭的疤咬著牙，惡狠狠地盯著警車車頂沉思。

　　太扯了！這麼堂而皇之的滅口，監視器竟然沒有錄到任何影像？就連RK900直接進入系統比對也沒發現任何異狀，趕到醫院來消磨掉半天時間卻什麼也沒查到。

　　「李德警探，你需要進食。」RK900站在二步的距離外，偵測到蓋文的壓力值開始升高，目前時間已經接近下午，蓋文除了早上的甜甜圈之後都沒再進食。

　　毫無意外地，蓋文轉頭瞪了RK900。「剛看完屍體你跟我說進食？你這塑料有沒有腦袋？」

　　「你的生理狀況不太好。」RK900的語調依然平緩。「估計從早上之後就沒再進食。」

　　「去你的，還不是你害的！」蓋文想到就有氣，要不是這個塑料太混蛋，最好會弄成這樣。「氣都氣飽了！吃不下！」

　　「那只是錯覺。」RK900越過蓋文伸手替他開了車門。「無論如何，你現在應該進食。」

　　這塑料白痴是聽不懂人話嗎？蓋文盯著被打開的車門看了一會，又看了RK900一眼，再看向眼前的坐位，感覺自己下一步如果不是上車就會被RK900給綁架。

　　但他才不想管塑料混蛋說什麼！蓋文再次用力推開RK900。「看到你那張臉會讓我更吃不下！不准跟過來！」

　　RK900默默關上車門，推估跟上去的狀況。蓋文的壓力值有自己在旁邊似乎無法下降，或許讓他獨處一陣子比較好。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　戴克斯特的案件過了三天，福勒開始追著蓋文要結案報告，但蓋文認為戴克斯特的死因根本就是他殺，拒絕就此結案，二人又在辦公室大吵了一架。

　　「操你媽的死老頭！」蓋文認為多說無益，邊打開門邊罵。

　　「蓋文李德你嘴巴給我放乾淨點！限你今天把報告交到我桌上來！」

　　「我他媽的才不交！」蓋文毫不客氣地回頭向福勒比了中指。「你要報告叫那塑料渾蛋寫給你！我今天請假了！」

　　「蓋文李德！」福勒的怒吼在門自動關上的時候瞬間變小。

蓋文回到坐位上捉走手機，頭也不回的離開警局。

RK900正從資料室走出，恰巧聽見了這段吵鬧。

　　他對蓋文的行動並不意外。

　　蓋文之前已經逮到戴克斯特二次都沒辦法定罪，這次有了足夠的證據，卻馬上被人滅口，又因為查不到任何線索，又被要求直接結案，也難怪他暴跳如雷。

　　克里斯看見RK900溫溫吞吞地抱著資料走回來，連忙過去把他手上一大疊的資料搶過來。「900你可以去追李德警探嗎？我現在走不開。」

　　RK900帶點疑惑看著克里斯。「那是他私人時間。」

　　「欸……他是那種就算請假也會自己跑去查案的人。」克里斯帶著擔憂的眼神，然後回頭看了自己的坐位旁的報案人。「他在氣頭上有時會什麼也不管，你沒空去看看嗎？」

　　RK900看了克里斯一會，評估狀況後點頭。「我知道了。」

　　克里斯對他露出感謝的笑容，便帶著資料回到自己坐位上去，繼續處理案件。

　　RK900隨即出了警局，確認蓋文離開的方向，發現蓋文並沒有走得很遠，而是在附近的露天咖啡坐了下來，盯著手中的咖啡沉思。

　　「李德警探？」

　　蓋文轉頭瞄他一眼，沒有說話。

　　「米勒警官託我來的。」他拉開蓋文對面的椅子坐下。

　　「又多事……」蓋文雖然嘴上碎念，但RK900發現他放鬆了一些。「我現在休假，不想看到你。」

　　「李德警探想自己去找線索？」RK900決定直接切入正題，在情緒上打轉只會浪費時間。

　　蓋文又皺起眉頭，突然覺得這幾天自己皺眉頭的時間有夠多。「我休假愛做什麼事你管不著吧？」才剛和福勒大吵一架，蓋文發洩光了這幾天積怨的怒氣，難得好聲好氣的跟RK900說話。

　　「你前幾天在看的那張紙條，和案件有關嗎？」RK900的視力好過人類許多，他並沒有看漏蓋文的動作。

　　他果然還是有看到。「你不要管。」

　　「李德警探有顧忌？」RK900猜測蓋文是習慣了單獨作業，不善與人分享情報，還是純粹在防著他。

　　有顧忌嗎？當然有啊！蓋文瞪著RK900思考，誰知道眼前這個仿生人到底是誰派來的？這種案子如果不能查到足夠證據來堵住上頭的口，接下來的狀況就會跟之前一樣，全部不了了之。

　　以目前的狀況，他的確是難以信任RK900。

　　沉默好一會後，蓋文才重新開口。「塑料混蛋你沒有名字嗎？為什麼要大家叫你900？」

　　「我有，也叫康納。」

　　也叫康納？「啊？」

　　「CONNOR – UPGRADED。」

　　這什麼鬼名字？「康納升級版？所以你也是警探型仿生人？」

　　RK900搖了頭。「設計上是軍用型。」

　　「哇，軍用耶！」蓋文發出很不真誠的訕笑。「軍用型跑來當助理警探不覺得浪費嗎？直接去從軍不就好了？」

　　「我想多跟人類有所接觸。」RK900看似思考了幾秒。「另外，康納跟人類的互動我很感興趣。」

　　「那個人類該不會專指漢克吧？」他就知道那老頭和那隻塑料小狗一點都不單純！「算了，塑料，我認真的問你，你保證不跟別人說，也不會呈報上去？」蓋文念頭一轉，眼前這個仿生人的功能這麼方便，在查案上確實是加速了不少，但他如果呈報上去，那一切就都前功盡棄。

　　「李德警探不呈報查案進度有理由嗎？」

　　「我有我的理由。」

　　RK900又再思考了幾秒。「我得確認後再給你答案，李德警探。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「我跟卡姆斯基有個協議。」

　　「哼，卡姆斯基。」蓋文發出不屑地哼聲。「禍首還能把自己搞得像英雄。」

　　「李德警探的意思是？」

　　蓋文撐著下巴，沒有直接回答RK900的問題，而是看向他邊比劃著頭部。「你們真的是自己在思考嗎？所謂的異常仿生人，會不會從頭到尾根本就是模控生命的一場騙局？」

　　RK900對蓋文露出一個淺淺的笑。「這個答案我也想知道。」

　　蓋文再次皺眉，RK900的坦然態度反而讓他不知道該如何回應。「真的是罐頭腦子……」

　　RK900掃描蓋文後，突然改變了話題。「李德警探你今天進食了嗎？」

　　「進你的鬼，難聽死了。」蓋文拿起咖啡，「吃飯就吃飯，什麼進食。」

　　「我修正我的措辭。李德警探你吃飯了嗎？」

　　「你真他媽有夠堅持。」蓋文看著RK900好一會。「還沒，我會去吃。」

　　「你的語氣顯示你有85%在說謊。」RK900看向他手上的咖啡。「它無法提供任何營養。」

　　「塑料混蛋你到底是軍用型還是保母型啊？怎麼那麼愛管我的私事？」蓋文受不了的撫著額頭，他覺得克里斯已經夠囉嗦的了，沒想到這個塑料混蛋比他更囉嗦。

　　「李德警探，沒有攝取足夠營養會造成活動力及判斷力低下，連帶對工作造成影響。」RK900義正嚴詞的說完一大串，蓋文的白眼都快翻到後腦去了，他還是繼續說著。「嚴格來這並不能全歸類為私事。」

　　「你真的很煩！」

　　「李德警探，休假愉快，但請記得去吃飯。」RK900站起身呼叫無人計程車。「我回模控生命確認李德警探要的答案。」

　　「快滾，最好不要再打擾我休假！」蓋文擺著滿臉不耐煩地看著RK900上了無人計程車之後，卻忍不住嘆了口氣。

　　真令人煩躁。

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　卡姆斯基看著RK900傳出的數據，興味地笑了笑。「你剛才說搭擋的警探有需要秘密行動，所以不能把資料給我？」

　　「是的。」RK900斷開連結，從後頸拔下線體。

　　「我主要想要的是關於你情緒變化的部份。」卡姆斯基攤攤手。「關於公事記憶的部份，是可以不用給我。不過就算有什麼機密資料，我也不會絕不會流出去。」

　　RK900搖頭。「我必需確定答案。」

　　「喔？」卡姆斯基對RK900的堅持發出評語。「你們真的很不一樣。」

　　「誰？」

　　卡姆斯基擺出了不想回答的笑容，RK900則識趣地不再追問，卡姆斯基不想講的事情，任誰都沒有辦法從他的口中套出話來。

　　「你的情緒多了些起伏。」卡姆斯基看著數據，在一堆字母拚成的線條中找到自己感興趣的地方。「你搭擋的情緒不穩定，你會受到他的影響嗎？」

　　「或許。」RK900並不否認，卡姆斯基只看著數據就能解讀的行為，完全不像一般人類。「你比康納還像仿生人。」

　　卡姆斯基稍稍放下了手中的PDA，帶著少許好奇發問。「怎麼說？」

　　「感覺。」

　　「你也會用感覺了啊。」卡姆斯基重新看著RK900的數據。「我倒覺得數據有時候會比仿生人還來得誠實。」

　　「你真的認為我們是自主思考嗎？」RK900解析蓋文的話。「或是我們所謂的自主思考不過是人類寫出來的程式。」

　　卡姆斯基這次真的停了下來，把手中的PDA放在桌上。「我以為你不會對這件事情有所懷疑，你在無外力下自行啟動，怎麼認為自主思考是人類寫出來的程式？」

　　「仿生人從零到有是你所創造的。」RK900之前搜尋過模控生命的相關資料，當然也知道像自己這樣的仿生人怎麼來的。

　　卡姆斯基沈默了一會。「如果我說，我不知道呢？」

　　「我不相信。」

　　「很可惜，我真的不知道。」卡姆斯基對RK900笑笑。「沒人知道一開始是怎麼回事，有可能程式某個字被打反了，或是真是病毒，就這樣流行起來。也真的或許，你們真的產生了某種反應。」

　　RK900看著卡姆斯基的臉，掃描著他的生理狀況。他沒有說謊，對於這件事意外的認真面對。

　　「就連人類為什麼能思考到現在這樣的程度，人類自己都找不到答案了。」卡姆斯基用冷冷地語氣陳述他所體認到的事實。「更何況是面對仿生人，不給他們思考的機會，強迫接受是最簡單的做法。」

　　「所以你急著把仿生人放回人類社會。」RK900評斷卡姆斯基的作為。「你選擇幫仿生人。」

　　「我沒有選擇幫誰。」卡姆斯基笑著搖頭。「回歸正題吧！如果有關於辦案的記錄你可以屏蔽起來再給我，其它照舊，這樣如何？」

　　「好。」RK900簡潔答應。

　　真有趣啊。在RK900轉身離去時，卡姆斯基重新拿起平板，看著他被潑上咖啡的記憶片斷。

　　還不知道生氣為何物的仿生人，經常面對怒氣滿溢的人類會發生什麼變化？

　　他很期待。


	4. section 4

──　04　──

 

　　最後蓋文還是沒有把戴克斯特的報告給交上去，RK900則以並非自己所主要負責的案件而拒絕代送報告，仿生人和蓋文連成一氣，倒是前所未聞。

　　克里斯忍不住把椅子滑到蓋文旁邊。「李德警探，我以為你接受仿生人搭擋需要一段時間？」

　　「去你的。」蓋文不客氣地給他一記白眼。「怎麼？我就非得叫他塑料垃圾你才開心？」

　　克里斯安撫地道，「我不是這個意思。」說實話塑料混蛋也沒有好到哪去啊？「我只是想說，你之前說過的那些話，你也不太喜歡仿生人，所以……才想問一下。」

　　「嘖，你這樣問我也……」蓋文抓抓鼻子上的疤痕，抬眼看著天花板。「你覺得福勒會放過我，讓塑料混蛋去跟別人搭檔？」

　　「嗯，不會。」福勒的脾氣大家都很清楚。

　　「所以，我還能怎樣？」他避重就輕了去，沒有老實回答。

　　「喔……」克里斯被蓋文矇了過去。「那李德警探有找到什麼新的線索嗎？」

　　「沒，什麼鬼都沒。」蓋文靠上椅背，大嘆了一口氣。他不知道把那些證物翻了幾遍，除了交易照片和帳本之外，密錄筆的內容由RK900翻譯過後竟然是歌詞。

　　他完全不懂了，仿生人也唱歌？

　　克里斯見蓋文又陷入沉思，默默滑了回去。

　　「李德警探。」RK900拿了二件文件走過來，打斷了他的沉思。「柯林斯警探請你看這二份文件。」

　　蓋文抬起眼接了過來，隨意翻閱。「你變成跑腿嗎？」

　　「只是順道。」RK900站在一旁等著，讓蓋文擰了眉頭。

　　「你是沒事做了嗎？站在桌旁挺礙眼的。」

　　「李德警探撥過來的文件都處理完了。」

　　蓋文輕哼，把二份文件看完後遞給了RK900。「沒什麼問題。」

　　RK900才剛轉身要把文件交出去，蓋文就起身準備走出警局，RK900把文件往班桌上一放後立刻跟了出去。

　　蓋文回頭瞄了一眼RK 900。「媽的，你真的是很顯眼……」

　　「李德警探？」

　　黑白配色的制服自成對比色，極度顯眼，而且在黑色底的地方還亮著燈。「仿生人法已經被廢除了，你為什麼不跟安德森家那隻塑料小……咳，一樣換上一般人的衣服就好？」

　　「衣裝不會影響我的效率。」RK900覺得沒有必要。

　　「你這樣子不是大剌剌的告訴人家你這塑料警探是來查案的嗎？」蓋文比著他那亮得剌眼的LED燈。

　　各地的警局皆起用了不少仿生人，但是康納型的仿生人目前只有在底特律9667分隊，以比例上來說，其實反而不容易被人發現，尤其型號如此特殊。

　　不過RK900並沒有反駁蓋文，而是把外套脫了下來，把直抵下巴的護頸拔下。「那李德警探認為這樣如何？」

　　RK900裡頭的黑襯衫意外得很普通，拿掉高領之後跟一般人穿的沒什麼二樣，但是……誰會在寒冷的12月天只穿著一件襯衫啊？

　　算了，大家都知道仿生人不太怕冷，勉強還算得上是差強人意。「先滾去把你的外套給收好，拿在手上不是一樣顯眼？」

　　「李德警探要去哪？」

　　「塑料混蛋你怎麼廢話那麼多？算了，我自己去。」說著轉身就要走，RK900立刻出手拉住他。「幹嘛？」

　　「等我。」他捉住蓋文的手臂不放，等著他回答。

　　蓋文沒有回答，RK900也沒打算放手。

　　這個仿生人怎麼這麼纏人！「Fucking  And……」蓋文開口罵到一半突然收了口。「好吧，隨便你，總之他媽的給我低調點。」

　　RK900雖然有些疑惑，但是還是放開手，把外套給先收回警局去，運算著機率他知道蓋文很有可能會獨自離去，但他會去的方向並不難理解。

　　重新出了警局，RK900見到蓋文在原地叼著煙看著天空，並沒有先行離去，其實有些意外。

　　看到RK900走回的蓋文默默地把煙熄掉後，自顧地往他的目的地前進。

　　依這個方向判斷應該是後街區。RK900邊跟著他邊計算著他的路線，後街區一般警探能不碰就不碰，還不如去路上或是酒吧裡捉紅冰毒販，而非像是直搗龍穴地往後街區挖，但蓋文卻似乎異常的執著。

　　「喂，塑料。」蓋文緩下腳步，跟RK900並肩走著。「你對戴克斯特的事有什麼想法？」

　　「李德警探是指？」

　　「嘖，你不是會自己思考嗎？」他發出煩燥的嘖聲，要講得多清楚明白才可以？「他的死是意外嗎？」

　　「依情況分析運算，很大的機會不是。」RK900並沒有把實際的數字說出來，人類大多數無法接受純粹的數字。

　　「嗯。」蓋文沒有特別驚訝，的確是也在他預料之中。「所以？」

　　RK900分析所得到的證據，搖搖頭。「就算他沒死，那些證據可能也不足夠百分百定罪。」

　　「哼。」蓋文冷哼，走進一條死巷。

　　RK900跟著蓋文，習慣性地掃描了整個巷子。幾個箱子堆著，還有廢棄的垃圾，看起來有一陣子沒有被動過。

　　蓋文接著走到那堆看起來像垃圾的地方，伸腳踢了踢，但沒有意料中的東西，讓他蹲下去伸了手翻找。「嗯？」

　　「李德警探？」RK900走近，看見他翻找時頓了頓。「這裡有藍血的痕跡。」

　　「……你說什麼？」蓋文疑惑地回頭看著RK900。「藍血？」

　　「對。」RK900指著蓋文翻亂的地方。「好幾處都沾到了。」

　　蓋文皺起眉頭，看看自己手邊那堆亂七八糟的東西，又再回頭看看RK900。「藍血在哪？我沒看到啊？」

　　「藍血揮發以後，以人類的肉眼是看不見的。」RK900跟蓋文解釋。「但仿生人可以。」

　　「Shit.」

　　「李德警探，你必需要把你的線索告訴我，我才能協助你。」RK900認為這樣盲目地跟著蓋文無濟於事。「我已經跟你回報過，我不會洩露出去。」

　　「天知道。」確認沒有他要找的東西，蓋文站了起來，拍拍自己身上染到的灰。「我不信任模控生命，我也不信任你。」

　　RK900露出疑惑。「為什麼？」

　　「你以為現在的情勢是誰搞出來的？」蓋文嘲諷地笑笑。「仿生人真的能跟人類一樣思考一樣有情緒嗎？我看根本就是程式模擬出來的，只為了能讓模控生命更掌握人類社會。什麼病毒的都只不過是謊言。」

　　「沒有病毒。」RK900提出了解釋。「仿生人的思考立基於程式，但情緒不是。」

　　「所以呢？你承認你的思考不過就是程式的一環？什麼傷心難過恐懼……都是假的？」蓋文不悅地反駁，提到恐懼的那刻，他幾乎要忘記的眼神卻又猛然跳進他的記憶。

　　那雙帶著驚恐及求救的眼。

　　鼻梁上的疤好似抽痛了一下，蓋文忍不住伸手撫住。

　　RK900沒有漏掉蓋文猶豫的瞬間，唇角淡淡地上揚。「李德警探，我再次向你保證，絕不會洩露任何事給任何人，你願意相信我一次？」他帶著認真的眼神看著蓋文，讓蓋文一時之間覺得好像就這麼要被說服了。

　　他總有一種被RK900緊握著把柄的錯覺。

　　蓋文遲疑了很久，忍不住咒罵。「你他媽真的是個塑料混蛋。」

　　他拿出了之前RK900看到的紙條交給他。「上面的圖案，你能搜尋到什麼線索嗎？」

　　「這是俄羅斯舒伊基家族的家徽。」RK900對圖案不是很感興趣的樣子。「但這個圖案應該不是重點。」

　　「什麼意思？」

　　「這上面用藍血蓋著另一個圖案。」他大概比了比位置。

　　「又是藍血。」蓋文的眉頭皺了起來。「我看不到，給我有什麼意義？」

　　「或許是知道李德警探的分局原本就被配置了康納型仿生人。」RK900將紙條還給蓋文。「或是知道仿生人會回到警局。」

　　「哼……」沒料想到他會把證據壓著不往上交的意思。「所以藍血的圖案是什麼？」

　　「門諾酒吧的商標。」

　　蓋文撫著皺緊的眉頭，他不是沒想過這個可能。「看來終究還是得去一趟。」

　　「李德警探，依我的評估……」

　　「不准。」RK900還沒說完就被蓋文冷冷的語氣打斷。「我知道你想說什麼，不准報上去，不准告訴任何人。」

　　「以職權來說，我應該依你的指示行動。」RK900在之前發現照片時已經確認過門諾酒吧的所有背景。「這不是個好決定。」

　　蓋文沉默了，雙手叉在胸前，腦中不知道思考了幾回。「那又怎樣。」他攤手轉身。「好啊，你如果想讓這案件石沉大海，你就報上去啊。」

　　「如果李德警探堅持。」RK900再次伸出手拉住他。「我幫你。」再如何都好過讓他自己一個人去涉險。

　　「哼，你以為我會傻傻的衝進去？」蓋文看RK900帶點擔心的眼神，忍不住嘲諷。「我還知道什麼能做什麼不能做。」

　　他看起來的確像會這樣做的人。RK900鬆開手，沒再回答蓋文，繼續跟在他後頭，看他和後街區幾個小販打招呼。

　　聊了幾句小打小鬧的事，蓋文露齒笑了出來。

　　「欸，怎麼你後面也跟了仿生人啦？」

　　「我記得你不是挺不喜歡他們的嗎？」

　　「那群傢伙又不用吃飯，幹什麼要跟我們搶工作？」

　　蓋文笑笑，多問了幾句現在的情況後，便草草打發掉他們。RK900沒什麼特別的反應，記錄著剛才的對話。

　　他真搞不懂這傢伙。蓋文吁口氣，「塑料混蛋，你聽出什麼來了嗎？」

　　「他們沒有說謊，的確是什麼也不知道。」RK900趁著對話時掃描了小販們的生理狀況，對蓋文並沒有隱瞞什麼事。

　　「看來消息封鎖得很死。」蓋文又點起煙，思考著。「真的有必要去一趟。」

　　RK900本想開口勸說，卻在此時接到了派勤的通知。「李德警探，17街有仿生人案件，安德森副隊長正在處理另一起案件，福勒隊長要求你前往。」

　　蓋文發出了不太耐煩的聲音，把煙丟到地上踩熄。「去他的……算了，走。」

　　

＊＊＊＊＊

 

 


	5. section 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900/Gavin-前後有意義  
> 仿生人二次革命後，RK900決定進入底特律警局  
> 終於開始的搭擋故事
> 
> 第一章為8-12月間蓋文與RK900各自的故事線  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035806/chapters/37430453
> 
> 與After the Deviant Revolution-革命之後時間線重疊之900Gavin之故事線  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904557/chapters/37069998

──　05　──

 

　　蓋文和RK900到了17街後，報案的民眾告訴二人剛才有一群仿生人反對團體追著一個仿生人猛打，但因為他們人多勢眾，自己也不敢出手阻止，仿生人被追到廢屋後就失去了蹤影。

　　反仿生人團體在聽到有人報警後便逃之夭夭，不過要依仿生人的記憶要捉出始作俑者並不難，二人走進廢屋院子尋找仿生人的蹤影。

　　「藍血。」蓋文發出鼻息。「終於有我看得見了的。」

　　RK900上前沾了一些，在手中搓了搓。「WD500。」

　　「哇操！你這樣就可以知道型號？」蓋文對RK900的功能有點驚訝。

　　「康納也有這功能。」但RK900沒有把它說得很明白，二人在功能上還是有些差異。「藍血一路滴到屋內。」

　　「我有看到。」蓋文瞪他一眼。那藍血又還沒揮發，他當然看得見。

　　RK900循著藍血進入到屋內，入門後地板上的藍血被抺除了，但灰塵白了一塊出來，也有著明顯的腳印，說是想隱藏行蹤卻十分不得要領。

　　「這仿生人有認真在逃跑嗎？」蓋文對這樣的情形滿是疑惑。「如果那群傢伙找來不是一樣馬上被找到了嗎？」

　　「的確。」RK900沿著痕跡找到衣櫃，對著裡面喊話。「有人在裡面嗎？我們是底特律警察，不會傷害你的。」

　　蓋文手叉在胸前默默看著RK900行動。

　　RK900伸手打開櫃門，一打開就看見WD500縮在角落，發現門被打開又明顯縮了一下。

　　「沒事了，我會通知耶利哥安置你。」

　　聽到耶利哥WD500立刻抬起頭來。「不，不要！我不要去！」

　　RK900有點疑惑回頭看到蓋文，他聳了聳肩。「不然先帶回局裡再說？反正也要知道到底誰打他。」

　　WD500望向蓋文，又看了RK900一眼，緩緩地爬起身。「你們……是警察嗎？我、我可不以不要追究……放我走就好……」

　　又是那種恐懼的眼神。

　　蓋文避開了目光轉身走出廢屋，讓RK900獨自把他給帶了出來，連絡了附近的警車帶他回局裡。

　　送上警車後，RK900看站在一旁的蓋文又叼起了煙，若有所思地盯著地板。

　　「我們應該跟著回去。」RK900出聲提醒。

　　「你回去，他交給你。」蓋文靠在路邊的牆上，沒有想起步的樣子。

　　「李德警探，你想去門諾酒吧？」RK900條列分析了幾個可能性。以目前的狀況，蓋文最有可能去的就是目前最大的指標。

　　「不是。」蓋文嘲笑般地對RK900發出哼笑。「你管不著。」

　　「你不信任我，是因為我是仿生人，還是你純粹不相信任何人？」蓋文的態度讓RK900起了疑惑，他運算分析後評估，今天就算自己不是仿生人，大抵也會得到差不多的待遇。

　　蓋文倒是半揚了唇角，對他做出的結論發出不真誠地讚揚。「塑料混蛋你那罐頭腦怎麼好像有點開竅了。」

　　RK900極為難得地擰起了眉，系統以乎冒出了些許不悅的情緒反應。「李德警探為什麼要這麼防備別人？」

　　蓋文斜睨著RK900，唇角露出訕笑。「你以為我們認識多久，塑料混蛋？才四天，你了解我什麼？你沒聽過局裡的風聲？難搞又沒人性的李德警探得到了一個塑料搭擋，大概只有仿生人能忍受得了他的脾氣。」蓋文直視RK900的眼神。「不過，我看你也差不多了。」

　　「李德警探都是這樣故意激怒你的搭擋？」RK900確認過蓋文的資料，也包括了固定搭擋的部份，時間上是一個比一個短。

　　「是他們無法忍受我，關我屁事。」蓋文把手中燒完的煙蒂隨手一丟，又再點起一根。「所以我已經開門見山告訴你了，塑料混蛋，如果你沒辦法忍受快去跟福勒自己轉調，不要在那拖拖拉拉扯我後腿。有個人整天繞在旁邊看了都煩！」

　　RK900掃描蓋文一遭後，收起擰起的眉頭，露出很淡人類幾乎看不出來的笑容。

　　他在說謊。

　　RK900發現蓋文似乎是習慣性地把所有人推出自己圍起來的圈外，不願讓人越雷池一步，以資料理解，除了幾年前有段時間的狀況好一些，近年則是越來越嚴重，搭擋能忍受他的時間越來越短，後來乾脆都不配固定搭擋給他，直到自己進了警局。

　　他估計和蓋文最接近的克里斯應該也只不過是正好站在那條線上而已。

　　RK900覺得自己內心某種情緒被激起。

　　「我先回去處理WD500的案件。」RK900評斷WD500有嚴重的情緒問題，應該優先處理。至於蓋文，他還有時間，就像他說的，他們只不過認識四天。「李德警探請記得回局裡結案。」

　　蓋文只消看他一眼。

　　「還有請記得去吃飯。」

　　「操你的仿生人！」蓋文差點把煙蒂直接往他身上丟。「囉哩叭嗦的像個女人煩不煩啊！滾！」

　　意料之中。RK900在轉身後又露了一個淺笑。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　警局裡WD500被請到蓋文桌邊坐著，大家看到回來的只有RK900一人似乎也不怎麼意外，雖然仿生人相關案件主要還是由漢克跟康納負責，但二人似乎被別的案子給纏住而無暇顧及，所以乾脆就讓RK900繼續處理WD500的案件。

　　RK900拿著平板拉開蓋文的椅子坐下，WD500正東張西望地看向四周，侷促不安地挍著手。

　　「別緊張，你是受害人。」RK900安撫著他。「你叫什麼名字？」

　　「我……我叫克雷……」WD500低下頭，不敢正視RK900。

　　「可以告訴我發生什麼事了嗎？」早先RK900已由克雷的藍血知道他的序號，便利用平板調出克雷的資料，卻讓他有些許遲疑，不動聲色地掃著檔案上『報廢』的字樣。

　　「我、我不知道……」克雷抬起頭想要說什麼，但又再次低下頭。

　　RK900進入模控生命的系統再次查詢，確認報廢的日期是十三個月前，由運輸公司直接登錄，原因是車禍損害不堪使用。他掃描克雷全身，除了壓力值稍高之外，其它一切完好。

　　「你怎麼會在那裡？」克雷出現的17街是底特律反仿生人團體最活躍的地方，連耶利哥都呼籲過仿生人盡量別單獨靠近。

　　「我也不知道……」克雷再抬起頭，看見RK900閃著藍光的右額才突然發現，問著自己話的也是一名仿生人。「你……你也是仿生人？我、我不想被報廢，我沒有異常！」

　　「你不會被報廢。現在沒有人有權利報廢仿生人。」RK900再次試著安撫，但看他的反應，似乎不知道革命的事情？「你知道現在的時間嗎？」

　　「2036年11月……咦我連不上網路……？」克雷這才發現自己被整個系統阻隔在外。「等等，我的零組件，好幾個被替換掉了？」

　　克雷對自己的狀況疑惑不已，而RK900疑惑的程度並不比他低。「你先告訴我你最後的記憶。」

　　克雷表示自己在運送貨物時，遭到一台人類駕駛的小驕車強烈撞擊，後來記憶都斷斷續續地，好像聽到報廢等等的字眼，他很害怕自己被報廢卻什麼也無法做，結果再張開眼睛，自己已經站在街上，之前的狀況就像一場夢一樣。

　　「所以，你在被撞前就是異常仿生人了。」RK900大抵猜到了狀況。「但是你卻不想去耶利哥？」

　　「我、我不是異常仿生人！」克雷連忙否認。

　　「不用緊張。」RK900本想將克雷的系統狀態變更，但評估後暫且沒作任何動作。「你先把時間更正。現在時間是2038年12月17日，時間是13:06。」

　　「2038？」克雷露出不可思議的表情。「2038年？」

　　RK900點了頭。

　　「我發生了什麼事？」

　　「你願意配合我做查證嗎？」RK900把平板刷出手掌形狀的頁面，擺在桌上。「這樣才有辦法幫你。」

　　「我……」克雷反而猶豫了。「你有沒有騙我，我真的不會被報廢嗎？」

　　RK900點頭，他知道克雷的疑慮在哪。「我讓你看一些之前的畫面。」他在平板上開啟彷生人和人類簽約、華倫總統的演說，還有最近馬庫斯和立法機構談條件的畫面。「我要受理的是你被攻擊的事件。至於報廢，事實上你已經被報廢過了。」

　　「咦？」

　　「這方面我會請耶利哥協助你再次登陸身份。」RK900再次把平板刷至手掌傳輸的頁面。「我們先處理你被攻擊的案件？」

　　克雷想了一會後，才慢慢把皮膚層褪去，擺在平板上，將稍早的畫面傳輸到平板中。

　　RK900確認攻擊克雷的人是誰後，請警員後續將這幾個人帶回，再繼續跟克雷確認一些細節。「為什麼你聽到耶利哥的反應是很排斥？」

　　「他們說去耶利哥的仿生人只會死……」克雷看向RK900，他的眼神並沒有說謊。「他們說那裡只是個等死的地方，還不如裝著自己沒有異常……繼續的為人類工作……」

　　「他們？」RK900發現克雷實際並沒有真的到過耶利哥。「你指的他們，是指誰？」

　　「他們叫他麥密登，他是從軍隊逃出來的仿生人，我們沒有見過……像他那麼強大的型號……也只他去過耶利哥，但聽說非常讓人失望。」克雷眼神中突然露出了恐懼，想站起身逃走。「不、這我應該不能說的，我，我什麼都不知道！」

　　「冷靜。」RK900捉住他的手。「我保證沒人會傷害你。」

　　RK900安撫克雷在椅子上坐好，立刻連絡了耶利哥進行安置克雷，賽門也很迅速地派了人來接走他，並告知RK900有後續問題會再跟他聯絡。

　　麥密登。

　　RK900抓到了關鍵字。麥密登是軍用間諜機的原型，但是沒有一台曾被軍隊通報過失踪或報廢，有二個可能，一個是人類軍隊知而不報，另一個則是他還在軍隊裡。

　　如果是第二個，恐怕很麻煩，康納之前在密籌二次革命的時候，有很大部份靠麥密登處理，克雷口中那個麥密登對耶利哥的了解恐怕不在話下，如果他真的想做什麼的話，應該會防不勝防。

　　他得和康納認真討論一下這件事情。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　午夜接近一點，蓋文走進警局回到自己坐位上，把RK900留下來的資料打開。WD500仿生人已被耶利哥安置，打人的反仿生人團體也已經找到人，但因為仿生人不願意追究所以就只是罰了些款。

　　蓋文把文件簽結後，發現除了幾件職權屬於他的文件之外，RK900都已處理完畢。

　　帶著些許的不悅喃喃自語。「這算那該死的機器效率嗎？」

　　RK900的效率之好他第一天就見識到了，畢竟他的腦就是電腦，掃著文件的速度本來就不是人類能比。資料處理也不用像人類收集資料還要再去比對，幾乎瞬間就處理完畢。他今天才知道RK900甚至能當場直接分析證物，他都不知道人類在現場是可以幹嘛了。

　　模控生命倒是真的很有野心想把人類全都取代掉。

　　文件處理完蓋文又再窩進了小靶場，把訓練額度逼到警戒值後，才想回到坐位想小憩一會，卻看見RK900從門口走了進來。

　　蓋文轉頭看了時鐘，才快要凌晨四點。「塑料混蛋你那麼早來做什麼？」

　　「仿生人不需要休息。」RK900掃描蓋文，發現他的生理狀況又接近警告紅線。「李德警探……」

　　「閉嘴，你不說話沒人當你啞吧。」蓋文當然知道RK900想說什麼，不外乎又是像個家管型仿生人嘮叨個沒完沒了，他到底有沒有身為軍用型仿生人的自覺？

　　RK900沒理會蓋文的阻止，跟著他進了休息區。「我認為有必要協助李德警探解決在睡眠方面的問題。」

　　蓋文才剛倒了杯咖啡正喝著的時候，RK900就在他旁邊說了這麼一大串，害得他差點沒把口中的咖啡噴到RK900臉上。

　　「解決個鬼！我他媽的沒有問題，少在那邊煩我！滾遠一點！」這仿生人講話都不用喘口氣的嗎？噢，不對，他們本來就不用呼吸！

　　RK900站在一邊，看他怒氣騰騰地喝著咖啡，只要說到公事以外的事情，蓋文就會像隻刺蝟一樣把自己防衛起來。

　　「李德警探，昨天的WD500的報告你看過後，有覺得哪邊不對勁？」

　　「你不要那麼勤奮不行嗎？到底多常確認我案件的處理狀況？」蓋文瞪RK900一眼。「你有去查他中間的時間到底是完全被關機，還是事實上他有活動嗎？」

　　RK900微點了頭。「我確認了17街路口的監視器，他是自己走到那邊去的，我猜測他沒有真正關機過，然而這部份需等耶利哥方面的確認。」RK900先把案情報告完畢，發現蓋文一臉興致缺缺，並沒有做出特別的反應。「然後，有件事李德警探或許會比較有興趣。」

　　「喔？什麼事？」RK900竟然賣上關子，讓蓋文好奇起來。

　　「WD500的藍血中，檢測出紅冰成份。」

　　「蛤？」蓋文傻眼到手中的咖啡差點掉到地上。「這年頭連仿生人都吸紅冰？」

　　「不，以紅冰的吸食方式來說，對仿生人根本起不了作用。吸了也沒什麼用。」RK900向蓋文認真的解說，不過對他的論調倒是持著反向意見。「藍血能有紅冰殘留，一種方式是直接注入血中，或是，喝下去。」

　　「喝下去？」蓋文懷疑自己有沒有聽錯。「等等，你們喝藍血會直接進入你們的血管？」

　　「我們有簡單的過濾系統。」

　　「算了，我不想知道。」蓋文摸了摸鼻頭。「重點是紅冰在你們血中有什麼作用？」

　　「以藍血的特性來說，它應該只在生物組件中運作，應該是不至於影響到我們的思考中樞。」RK900認真地把運作方式做了分析。「但是因為我實際沒有遇過，所以這部份也已交給耶利哥確認。」

　　蓋文乾笑幾聲。「現在是仿生人也要靠紅冰來逃避現實的意思嗎？」

　　「這部份需要等耶利哥的回報才能確認。」RK900就這部份不再多言，拿起一旁的小盒子，擺在蓋文面前。

　　「什麼東西？」蓋文打開它，眉頭皺了起來。「塑料混蛋你買這東西做什麼？」

　　竟然是一組三明治。

　　「本來是昨天就要給李德警探，但你一直沒有回警局。」剛才RK900掃描蓋文的生理狀況的時候，同時也確認到蓋文應該還是幾乎什麼也沒吃。「請李德警探當早餐吃。」

　　「我不要，我不餓。」蓋文關上了盒子推回去還給RK900。「不要幹這種無聊事，塑料白痴你他媽真的管太多！」

　　「這不是無聊事。」RK900把盒子打開再次推到蓋文眼前。「我認為李德警探需要吃飯，否則難以維持體力。」

　　蓋文瞪著盒子裡的三明治，活像想把它瞪穿出洞。

　　「仿生人不需要進食，若李德警探不吃就浪費掉它，難以維持體力則會造成行動力低下。」RK900邊說邊分析應該用什麼話術讓蓋文接受。「我相信李德警探並不想影響工作效率。」

　　蓋文忍不住又瞪了RK900一眼。

　　該死的仿生人。


	6. section 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900/Gavin-前後有意義  
> 仿生人二次革命後，RK900決定進入底特律警局  
> 終於開始的搭擋故事
> 
> 第一章為8-12月間蓋文與RK900各自的故事線  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035806/chapters/37430453
> 
> 與After the Deviant Revolution-革命之後時間線重疊之900Gavin之故事線  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904557/chapters/37069998

──　06　──

 

　　蓋文和RK900剛處理完一名紅冰小藥頭送上警車，RK900確認目前的時間，掃完蓋文的生理狀況，在他抽起煙時站近。「李德警探，現在是11:47，很合適的用餐開始時間。」

　　「哪有人看準時間吃飯！我現在不餓！」

　　「李德警探的生理時鐘很特別。」RK900直接抽走蓋文的煙丟到水溝裡，捉住蓋文的手將他推進一旁的家庭餐廳裡。

　　「你他媽的──」蓋文還想反抗的時候，發現自己已經被餐廳裡的人注目，而且RK900正捉著他的手，甚至把手放在他的腰間推著。

　　這個煩死人的仿生人是認真地準備干涉他吃飯時間？

　　蓋文一瞬間很想把椅子抬起來直接往他臉上砸，可惜這邊是店家，要是在他家，或是局裡，他可能真的會這麼做。

　　他甩開RK900，逕自坐去角落的位子，RK900則跟了上去坐在對面。

　　「李德警探。」RK900十分淡定地看著坐在他正對面，一把火燒在心裡的人類，他其實不太了解為何蓋文的怒氣從何而來。「你的生理狀況不正常，我可以給你一些幫助。」

　　「你給我滾遠一點！少管閒事，就是最大的幫助了！」蓋文拿起菜單擋住自己眼前的RK900。他到底為什麼得跟個仿生人坐在家庭餐廳裡？

　　這傢伙剛開始提醒他午晚餐時間，蓋文不理會幾次後，現在竟然直接把他推進餐廳裡半強迫他吃飯？根本得寸進尺！

　　「李德警探。」

　　「嗯？」蓋文虛應，並沒有想把菜單放下來正眼瞧他。

　　「我可以幫你計算營養值點餐。」RK900見蓋文近十分鐘沒決定餐點，出聲建議。

　　蓋文啪地一聲把菜單打在桌上。「操你的！你真的很囉嗦又很白目！」

　　「我是提出建議。」

　　「你就閉嘴幾分鐘不行嗎？」蓋文叫過服務生，隨便點了二樣東西。

　　連吃個飯都被仿生人盯死死的，像什麼話！

　　「我認為十分鐘已經足夠充份。」

　　蓋文直覺認為RK900的言下之意就是嗆他無法決定不如給讓他決定？「去你的仿生人！」

　　「耶利哥傳給我有關克雷的消息。」RK900在蓋文準備再次發難時適時打斷了他。「他的藍血中的確含有微量的紅冰，造成藍血組成或運作時些微的不穩定。」

　　蓋文他一臉正經地開始講起公事，忍不住賞了他一記白眼。「你故意的吧？」

　　「我只是告知李德警探想知道的情報。」他放軟口氣，讓蓋文感受到他語氣帶上的無辜，雖然RK900的臉眼動也沒動，但那語氣聽起來蓋文活像個欺負他的壞人。

　　蓋文嘴角扯出了不屑的角度。「少來那套，看起來活像漢克的塑料小狗。」

　　「事實上我與康納的臉部設計改動甚微，人類能第一時間分辨出的不多。」

　　「操，你們眼睛就不同顏色了最好分不出來！」蓋文嫌棄的臉色又冒了出來。「而且我不是說長相，我是說感覺，就是──嘖，我跟個仿生人講什麼感覺。」

　　「我懂李德警探的意思。」

　　「懂個屁！」蓋文哼了聲。「你懂的話就不會坐在那裡還死要盯著我吃飯了！」

　　RK900微側著頭看向蓋文，感覺他能理解，但第二句的確有些不明白。「我不懂你的意思。」

　　「Shit！你真的是很煩！」蓋文拿起桌上的水杯一飲而盡。「給我閉嘴，要不然我現在就走人。」

　　RK900評估了可能狀況，還是接續著開口。「所以李德警探不想聽克雷的相關案件？」

　　「案件不是已經移給康納和負責了嗎？我還管它做什麼？」蓋文撇了撇嘴。「不要無視我的命令，我叫你閉嘴了。」

　　他似乎也不是每次都會被案件吸引而轉移注意力。RK900再次運算各種路徑，發現蓋文正死盯自己的臉，一副就是他敢再開口多說一句就準備起身走人。

　　RK900適時地果斷決定依照蓋文的指令閉口，以目前蓋文的心理狀況分析，他還坐在位子上已經是最大的妥協了，要不然他一開始就會揍上自己一拳轉身離開。

　　這仿生人今天難得的老實。蓋文發現RK900真的好一陣子沒再說話後，才把瞪著RK900的目光收回，開始嚼食自己隨便點的餐點。

　　RK900不動聲色計算了食物的熱量，依照蓋文的活動力來說稍嫌不足，不過還在容許範圍內。

　　蓋文邊吃邊看手機收到的幾則線報，最近出奇的平和，什麼新意都沒有，明明那麼大一個目標就擺在那，卻完全無法輕舉妄動，沒有任何證據他也不可能真的直接往賊窩裡頭搗，在這個連犯人的人權都快高過警察的時代，弄不好只會搞得自己一身腥。

　　紅冰到底跟仿生人有什麼關係？戴克斯特那個案子應該是仿生人做的，刻意留下了許多線索，卻什麼也查不出來，殺戴克斯特的應該是販賣紅冰的上游，知道警方掌握了證據，卻不知道掌握了多少，所以選擇直接滅口。

　　蓋文心不在焉地邊咬叉子，邊一口沒一口的吃著。

　　RK900對這沒有效率的吃法淺淺蹙眉。

　　蓋文眼角的餘光看見RK900的表情，哼笑了一聲繼續滑著手機，不理會他。他倒想看看異常仿生人有多能沉得住氣。

　　然而RK900只蹙了那一次眉頭，剩下的時間看起來都像在想事情一樣看著桌面動也不動，蓋文偷瞄了他幾次，RK900都沒有任何反應，直到蓋文吞下最後一口食物時，才終於抬起頭來。

　　蓋文起身付完帳後走了出去，RK900理所當然地緊跟在後。

　　「李德警探，我有事要說。」

　　「嘖，你安靜的時間真的很短。」蓋文習慣一個人已經很久，對於現在多了一個RK900跟前跟後，還不時冒出聲音這件事，感到有些不耐煩。「你想說什麼？」

　　「李德警探還記得漆在柱子上的文字方塊？」

　　「嗯？」RK900提起戴克斯特的案件，倒是又讓蓋文起了興趣。「記得，怎麼樣？你有找到新的證據？」

　　「不是證據，是線索。」RK900在手上映出照片，然後把門諾酒吧的標誌疊了上去。「這是個金鑰。」

　　「金鑰？」雖然蓋文對RK900的手有點興趣，但還是先撇了開。「什麼樣的金鑰？」

　　「針對仿生人的。」RK900把仿生人金鑰運作的方式向蓋文簡單說明了一遍。「可能有個組織在吸納仿生人，就像當初的耶利哥一樣。」也或許就是克雷口中那個說耶利哥只是個等死的地方的集團。

　　「仿生人什麼的鬼案件去找漢克，那又不是我負責的。」蓋文對仿生人的紛紛擾擾一點興趣也沒有。

　　「李德警探，戴克斯特失蹤的紅冰，有機率在他們手上。」RK900向他分析。「克雷的藍血中有紅冰，他的現場又遺留那麼多給仿生人的線索，你真的覺得一點關係都沒有嗎？」

　　「哇喔！這大概是這麼多天來你講得最長的一段話了。」蓋文竟然被RK900認真說明的話逗笑，但笑中還是帶了些許輕蔑。「所以，你覺得那些仿生人和紅冰有關係？」

　　RK900點了頭。

　　蓋文見RK900認真的神情，聳了聳肩。「就聽你這一次。」蓋文準備跟著RK900，他卻站在原地沒移動腳步。「等什麼，走啊？」

　　「線索即然針對仿生人。」RK900黃圈轉了一圈。「我獨立作業才不會引來懷疑。」

　　蓋文的臉露出不悅。「原來仿生人也排擠人類。」

　　「並不是，只是以情況分析。」

　　蓋文沉著氣帶上些不甘心，的確以這些情況分析，RK900有很大的機會是對的。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　當RK900沿著金鑰開始找尋時，立刻遇見了瓶頸，他發現只要到了某個點後，他就會被導回一開始的地方，等於形成封閉的圓圈循環，他手中的金鑰並不完整，再追下去也只是徒勞無功，便決定暫時放棄，回到警局。

　　RK900發現先行離開的蓋文並不在，轉頭詢問了克里斯。

　　「李德警探剛才有回來一下又出去了。」

　　「現在沒有案件。」RK900望了蓋文桌上的幾件文件，分析蓋文桌上遺留的東西，他到後街區時會低調一些，把某些東西留在坐位，但他似乎全帶了出去，表示他並不是往後街走。「除了後街區他會去哪？」

　　「嗯？」克里斯認真地想了想，突然想到什麼似的抬起頭確認日期。「現在……喔，我大概知道，不過，李德警探應該不會想讓人打擾。」雖然口中這麼說，不過還是隨手寫下了某個地址交給RK900。

　　接過了克里斯給的地址，RK900直接進入資料庫確認蓋文的檔案後，理解的點了頭。「謝謝。」

　　「欸我不是說……」克里斯還來不及阻止，RK900早已迅速走出了警局。「唔，希望李德警探不要來怪我才好。」克里斯露出無奈的笑。怎麼感覺這二個人有點像？

　　克里斯給的地址有段距離，為保效率，RK900直接跳上了警車前往，快要抵達時就在一旁的公園發現了蓋文，正蹲著和一名男孩說話。

　　還沒步進公園，RK900敏銳的聽力便接收到蓋文和男孩的對話。

　　「小子，你聽好。」蓋文的語氣沒什麼好氣，卻在最底層的語音裡聽得出一絲關懷。「哭不會有人同情你，你唯一的機會就是打贏他們。」

　　「我……我不會……」他仍然沒有停止哭泣。

　　「喂喂……就說了不要再哭了。」蓋文明顯地嘆了口氣。「手伸出來。」

　　男孩哭著把手伸出來，蓋文放了一枚硬幣放在他手中，讓他握緊拳頭。「握緊，把你的眼淚停住，不要把力氣浪費在哭，而是用力的把拳頭打在他臉上。」蓋文緊握著他的拳頭，甚至有些刻意的用力。「但是你在出拳是要記得，你打出去的拳一樣會刻痕在自己身上。」

　　他打開男孩的手，硬幣弧邊的印子，刻在男孩的掌中。

　　男孩呆呆的望著自己的手，手心傳來的些微痛感讓他稍止住了哭聲。

　　雖然RK900已經知道蓋文並沒有像某些警局同仁口中形容得那樣不值，然而蓋文講出如此富有哲理的話也仍然是預料之外的事，難免讓他感到些許訝異。

　　「小子你聽好，要哭，只能在愛你的人面前哭。」蓋文用手指戳著他的頭。「在討厭你的人面前哭只會讓他們更想欺負你，別如他們的意。」

　　男孩看著蓋文，慢慢止住淚水，似懂非懂的點頭。

　　「很好。」蓋文露出笑容，真誠地摸上男孩的頭。「記住，你只要眼淚掉下來就是輸了，別認輸。」

　　RK900站在側邊，他還是第一次看見蓋文真誠，完全沒有帶著一絲輕蔑和不屑的笑容。

　　「李德警探。」一股莫名的衝動讓RK900沒有忍下打斷蓋文的行為，決定出聲。「這樣教一個小孩好嗎？」

　　蓋文聽見RK900的聲音，皺起眉頭轉過去。「你為什麼會在這？Shit……一定是克里斯那傢伙。」

　　「叔叔你是警察？我還以為你是流泯……」男孩明顯瑟縮了一下。「他們說我爸媽是壞人，所以警察也會來把我捉走。」

　　「沒有警察會捉你！」蓋文煩躁地抓了鼻上的疤後，伸手揉亂他的頭髮。「你聽好了，你爸媽的事跟你無關，你是你，你自己不做壞事沒人可以捉你。」

　　男孩似乎聽懂了，用力地點點頭。

　　「如果他們再胡說八道。」蓋文比了比男孩手裡的硬幣，漾出了一個帶點壞的笑容。「握緊拳頭，把你用來哭的力氣往他臉上揍，別讓他們得寸進尺。」

　　男孩看著手上印出的紋和那枚硬幣。「我可以收下這個？」

　　蓋文點頭，男孩便也對他露出了笑。「謝謝你，警察叔叔，我會記得。」

　　男孩揮手向蓋文道別後便轉身離開，他站起身望向男孩的背影，剛才和煦的笑已然消失，不悅的怒容又爬上他的臉。「塑料混蛋你為什麼會在這裡？」

　　「我有事要找李德警探，但你不在局裡。」RK900已經慢慢學會自動忽略蓋文的怒氣。「米勒警官說你應該會在這。」

　　「哼，所以你有什麼事要找我？」蓋文手叉在胸前，還是沒把眼神落在RK900身上。

　　「李德警探是特意來看他？」RK900並沒有表明自己的來意，反而是開口提問。「那個男孩是以前你捉到的毒販的小孩吧？」

　　蓋文沒有回應，直到男孩進入公園旁住宅區的某間房子裡。

　　RK900難以解讀蓋文複雜的行為，還有他的笑容……見蓋文沒有回應，便繼續說道。「李德警探應該知道這樣──」

　　「就叫你他媽的不要多管閒事了，塑料混帳！」蓋文帶著惱怒直接打斷RK900的話，瞪向他。「你最好有足夠的理由讓我不會直接在你臉上揍一拳！」

　　雖然直接忽略蓋文幾乎可說是針對他的滿溢怒氣，對RK900而言不是什麼難事，但是蓋文對自己那麼直接而實在的厭惡，他實在難以忽視。蓋文唯一讓RK900在他身旁跟來跟去的理由，不過就是仿生人有些極為方便的功能而已吧？

　　頗析到這點RK900，頓時感到有種異樣的情緒在思緒迴路的底層孳生，不同於之前理解蓋文說謊時產生的情緒，很複雜，他說不上來。

　　RK900難得沉思了一會。

　　或許他需要好好分析一下。


	7. section 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 900Gavin
> 
> 仿生人二次革命後，RK900決定進入底特律警局  
> 終於開始的搭擋故事
> 
> Dear Liar-CH.2-Dear Liar  
> 第一章為8-12月間蓋文與RK900各自的故事線
> 
> 與After the Deviant Revolution-革命之後時間線重疊之900Gavin之故事線

──　07　──

　　聖誕夜。  
　　蓋文走過歡騰的大街，進入店家隨手買了二包餅乾，再走到離警局不遠的街口，點了幾個甜甜圈，拎著盒子走回警局。   
　　正常來說警察沒有休假可言，尤其是在各種節日的時候，不過之前由於仿生人大量注入警力，大部份的人類員警今年得以回去與家人慶祝節日，只留下少部份人類留守。  
　　9667分隊的倒楣鬼是克里斯，當他知道自己聖誕夜必需留守時，臉色難看到一個極致。蓋文會在這裡的原因則是因為有個傻爸爸說不想錯過兒子的第一個聖誕節。  
　　有夠荒謬。蓋文嘆了口氣，4個多月大的嬰兒能懂得什麼叫聖誕節？  
　　不過算了，反正自己待在家也不過是待著，出勤的伙食還能報公帳也沒什麼不好。  
　　蓋文隨手翻開桌上的文件，大部份都被RK900處理好了，只剩下幾個RK900權限不足的，留給他自己處理。  
　　咬著甜甜圈，蓋文打開剩餘的文件，他一直以來的習慣都是在大半夜沒人在時處理這些他口中的鳥事，但由於今天是特別的節日，還不到午夜整間警局就只剩他一個人了。  
　　什麼節日對他來說都一樣沒有任何意義。  
　　咬下最後一口甜甜圈，蓋文舔掉手指的殘糖，總覺得還是有些黏在手上的糖霜弄不掉。  
　　他正準備起身去廁所洗手，有點熟悉的腳步聲讓蓋文蹙起眉頭望外望去，黑白分明的仿生人制服即映入他的眼底。   
　　「我操！」  
　　「晚上好，李德警探。」RK900用看不出來的淺笑向他打招呼。「米勒警官告訴我你今天幫他代班。」  
　　「去他的克里斯，就不能不要那麼多事嗎！」蓋文怒甩開椅子往廁所去。  
　　「李德警探？」RK900瞄上一眼蓋文桌子上殘餘的食物，淨是些營養價值低的零食。「你吃這些當晚餐？」  
　　「關你屁事！」蓋文的聲音從走廊尾端傳來，廁所門被他乓的一聲關上。他還以為能夠清淨個幾天勒！結果不到半天就又見到那個塑料混蛋。  
　　蓋文回到位子的時候，RK900已經把椅子拉到他的桌邊坐著，翻著他之前處理的文件。「你這塑料混蛋不去放假跑來警局做什麼？」  
　　他記得RK900算是他的搭擋，並沒有被排在仿生人出勤的名單裡。  
　　「仿生人不用過節，事實上今年大部的警力也都是由仿生人支援。」RK900翻著已經被蓋文動過的那疊文件，似乎在找著什麼。  
　　「哼，那是你吧！」蓋文冷哼，他可不是沒聽見漢克和康納兩個人在警局內大刺刺的談論要如何過節件事。「漢克家那隻可不是這樣認為。」  
　　RK900看向蓋文。「或許我們二個比較特別？」  
　　「去你的，誰跟你我們？」蓋文瞪向RK900。「我可一點都不想和你過什麼鬼節日。」  
　　「你可以當做我們只是在值班。」RK900把整疊文件堆到了中島。  
　　「我本來就只是在值班。」蓋文覺得RK900的說法十分有問題。「你則是沒事莫名出現在警局的閒雜人等，你是沒人可以過節嗎？幹嘛又跑來？」  
　　「的確是沒有。」  
　　蓋文愣住，RK900這麼直接的承認反而讓他有點不知道該如何接話。  
　　「李德警探，甜甜圈的熱量太高，營養大多數是澱粉和油脂，我建議你多攝取些蛋白質。」RK900看著桌上已經空掉的紙盒。  
　　「操你的塑膠混蛋！」蓋文忍不住向他比了中指，為自己一瞬間對眼前這個塑膠混帳產生同情心感到可恥！「你他媽的話題老是用飛的！知不知道人類可是有情緒的！」  
　　「由於警探你的情緒起伏一向很大，我很抱歉我忽視了這點。」  
　　「……去你的！」蓋文怒斥後，拿起當未完成的文件看著，他都不懂為什麼身為一個警探得處理那麼多文件，不是該在路上抓抓犯人就好嗎？  
　　他撓著髮，對著文件無聲的嘆了氣。  
　　RK900在一旁看著，原本他認為蓋文只不過就是和一般人一樣，就是純粹討厭仿生人，本來也沒打算太深入探究，在發現他其實會私底下去看舊案留下的孩童後，他對蓋文的好奇突然增加了幾分。他以為可以在蓋文關係良好的後街去問到什麼，才發現根本沒人真的知道蓋文的背景。  
　　休息室的電視傳來的新聞正播放著歡樂的過節報導，人類與仿生人和平共處的新聞，原本似乎專注在文件上的蓋文發出不屑的鼻音。  
　　「簡直瘋了。」蓋文關上眼前的文件。「半個月前仿生人才鬧了二次革命，都快把美國給翻掉，也不過才半個月的時間可以和平共處？想騙人也打個草稿。」  
　　自從耶利哥與華倫總統簽約後，仿生人以一種強勢的方式回歸人類社會，全國各地零星反對仿生人的衝突只有增無減，甚至有仿生人受害者因此「罹難」，耶利哥的主要成員與重心大多在底特律，相對於其它地區，底特律的情況算是好很多了。  
　　「康納和副隊長的確為了這些事滿傷神的。」大事沒有，小衝突不斷，有些事沒有公權力的耶利哥也無法介入，只能靠著和警局打好關係的方式處理。  
　　「嗯哼，」蓋文對RK900的話沒有做出評論。「你之前找到的那個什麼金鑰，有進展嗎？」  
　　「我還沒有找到缺了什麼。」RK900連著幾天自己到後街區探查線索，也順道多問了幾個人蓋文的事。「我也沒在後街區遇過其它仿生人。  
　　「就說你太顯眼。」蓋文嘲笑了一下RK900，起身去把休息室的電視關掉，順道按了一杯咖啡。「吵死了。」  
　　「我可以問你一件事嗎？李德警探。」RK900跟了過來。  
　　蓋文皺了眉，不置可否。  
　　「你為什麼會想成為警察？」  
　　「那你又為什麼會想進警局？」蓋文沒有回應，反而回問。「你們這些仿生人，不用像人類一樣需要面試考試，做一堆該死的訓練，一來就占了幾乎跟警探相同的地位，就憑著你們是仿生人優勢？」  
　　蓋文的不悅確實地傳達給了RK900。「所以你才不喜歡康納，因為你認為他是來取代你的。」   
　　「仿生人是都有自大傾向嗎？」蓋文發出了不屑的冷笑。「我爬到這個位置不是要給你們這些仿生人取代的！」  
　　「我並不想取代任何人，李德警探。」RK900直視著蓋文的怒容，第一次讓蓋文感受他似乎真心說了什麼。「我會決定進警局的原因無他，只是想知道康納會怎麼做。」  
　　蓋文實在弄不懂RK900的想法，忍不住撫著心情上覺得頭痛的額。「那你幹嘛同意跟我搭擋，叫福勒讓你跟他們一起就好啦！我還樂得輕鬆。」  
　　「因為……」RK900第一次停頓了想說的話。  
　　「嗯？」蓋文對RK900的停頓產生了好奇。「因為什麼？」  
　　RK900還不知如何釐清的情緒又再浮現，最近除了查案外，他多少有在探聽蓋文的事，卻可說是毫無進展。他不像安德森副隊長，所有的經歷全攤在陽光下，生平簡單，無任何意外感。  
　　蓋文李德不同，他的出身在警界幾乎低不可見，警察學校出來的成績並不特別優秀，沒有靠山可言的他在這個年紀能爬上警探也極度稀少，他付出多少努力，或用了多少手段，反倒讓人好奇。  
　　他會對蓋文產生好奇，除了表裡不一的行為之外，也來自於第一次見面，蓋文可以說是直接察覺他和康納是不同人。  
　　「塑料混蛋你是當機了嗎？」幾秒鐘的沉默，蓋文覺得莫名其妙。「快說啊，因為什麼？」  
　　「在分隊上，目前破案率和績效最高的，就是李德警探，和你合作是很好的決定。」RK900把原本想說的話收了回，淺淺微笑。  
　　「你當我白痴嗎？」對RK900沒來由的突然奉承，蓋文沒被牽走，甩給他一個白眼，扯了訕笑。「要說謊也找個好一點理由，說得像一點。」  
　　RK900本想再次開口，但蓋文擺了擺手往靶場走去，並沒打算要等他說出實話。  
　　「即然你都來了，顧著，我去打靶。」蓋文一副就是沒打算等RK900回應的命令式口氣。  
　　「李德警探，你最近的時數應該已經超量。」近幾日自己獨自在外查找線索的時間不少，據他所知蓋文處理完突發案件後就會跑進靶場，系統控制的時數應該早就超過。  
　　蓋文沒理會他的疑惑，自顧自的下了靶場。  
　　RK900衡量阻止與無視的選項後，選擇了後者，他不認為蓋文會完全沒有一起度過節日的對象，而是自己選擇了獨自一人。  
　　蓋文從靶場回到辦公桌前已經是二個小時後的事，RK900已經把他桌上的文件歸檔，排除了中控中心傳來的幾件小事件，剛好從警局外走進來。  
　　蓋文看著桌上立插在旁唯一的資料夾，戴克斯特的案子，他一直沒有動手結案，一個重大案件拖個幾個月應該都不意外，但這個案件不過幾天，在福勒上頭的那群官僚就有人施加壓力來逼著結案，要人不懷疑有鬼都很困難。  
　　回到警局的RK900的手上多了一個小盒子，擺放在蓋文的桌邊。「剛才報案人給我的，但我無法吃人類的食物。」  
　　這次蓋文看不出來RK900說的是真是假，看著簡單的盒中裝盛著的食物。「為什麼你和康納差那麼多？」  
　　「李德警探的意思是？」  
　　「你簡直像個沒有情緒的娃娃。」蓋文抬頭看著RK900和康納極為相似的臉。「連之前的仿生人都會模擬著人類的情緒，生氣開心高興之類的，而你，總是冷著那一張臉。」  
　　「我不否認，李德警探。」RK900坐回蓋文桌邊的位置，讓自己的視線可以和蓋文平視。「模控生命設計當時設計我時，是為了軍事用途，軍人只需要聽話，並不需要社交模組，所以我並沒有任何的情緒反應可以套用。」  
　　蓋文皺起眉頭，對RK900的話有點錯愕。「你的意思是說，你跟一般的仿生人不同？」  
　　「康納是我的原型，模控生命利用他收集資料，更新我的系統。當他們發現社交與情緒模組開始影響到康納的任務優先順序時，就決定排除這個問題。」RK900簡略地向蓋文說明。「本來卡姆斯基先生想調整一些我系統上的問題，但我似乎在他預料之外的情況下啟動，所以情緒或是社交上的應對，我只能自己學。」  
　　面對RK900真心誠意的詳細說明，蓋文一時之間難以適應。「喔……」  
　　「李德警探，我是真心的想協助你解決你生理上的各種問題，例如失眠，我可以試試協助你。」RK900知道蓋文對自己的生理狀況其實是了解的，只不過不想處理也不想面對。  
　　因為有很大一部份來自於心理。  
　　「你真的是個麻煩，塑料混蛋。」蓋文翻了一個白眼，哀嘆了一口氣。「你他媽的讓我覺得我不答應你的話好像會一直不得安寧。」  
　　「我會持續對李德警探做出『善意』的提醒。」RK900十分難得的，露出蓋文看得出來的微笑。  
　　「去你的仿生人。」蓋文撫著鼻頭上的傷疤，為什麼他有一種好像被誰出賣了的感覺？  
　　RK900額頭的光圈轉了一抺黃色。「聖誕快樂，李德警探。」  
　　午夜十二點的鐘聲從遠方傳來，不知道何時人類習慣在十二月二十五日的零時，再次敲響傳統的鐘聲。  
　　蓋文哼笑了笑，好吧！似乎沒有想像中那麼糟糕。


	8. section 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900/Gavin-前後有意義  
> 仿生人二次革命後，RK900決定進入底特律警局  
> 終於開始的搭擋故事
> 
> 第一章為8-12月間蓋文與RK900各自的故事線  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035806/chapters/37430453
> 
> 與After the Deviant Revolution-革命之後時間線重疊之900Gavin之故事線  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904557/chapters/37069998

──　08　──

　　聖誕節當天，負責今天白日值班其中之一的陳蒂娜難以致信地看到RK900正幫李德警探遞上咖啡，然後李德警探看起來還滿開心的？   
　　李德警探不是討厭仿生人嗎？這情況實在有點異常啊？好吧！或許過節的氣氛會改變人心的是有道理的。  
　　她在腦中的小劇場還沒完，蓋文大罵的聲音立刻把她拉回了現實。  
　　「操你媽的塑料混蛋！」蓋文抬起手中的資料夾想往RK900的臉上打去，但想當然立刻被閃了過。「滾！最好他媽的別再給我回來！」  
　　「我會盡快回來的，李德警探。」RK900無視嘴硬的蓋文，拿起自己的外套準備離去。  
　　「別回來！」  
　　往局外走去的RK900發現蒂娜，簡單和她打了招呼便離去。  
　　蒂娜好奇地打開手中的平板確認值班出勤的名單，李德警探和RK900都不在名單上，頓時覺得疑惑。  
　　「妳在門口發什麼呆？」蓋文不知何時站到了蒂娜面前，擰著眉看她。「白天只有妳一個人嗎？我要回去休息了。」  
　　「現在只有我，晚一點人會有別人。」蒂娜被嚇到差點把平板掉在地上。「李德警探要回去休息？」  
　　「晚上還是我值班。」蓋文看蒂娜帶點雀躍的表情，滿頭疑惑。「怎麼？」  
　　「900是特別來陪你值班的嗎？」蒂娜還是擋不住自己好奇的八掛血液，忍不住問。「畢竟是聖誕夜嘛！」  
　　「呿！」蓋文眼神瞬間嫌惡起來。「節日對那個塑料混蛋哪有什麼意義？」  
　　「哦？」蒂娜發現蓋文沒有對『陪他值班』這件事做出反駁，偷笑了一下。「那李德警探知道900要去哪嗎？」  
　　「他說要回模控……妳幹嘛？」看著蒂娜一臉賊笑，蓋文瞬間警戒起來。  
　　蒂娜滿臉期待的望著蓋文，希望可以從他身上挖出更多。「所以他晚上也會來陪你值班嗎？」  
　　「我哪知道！」蓋文眉頭整個結打到無法動彈。「不跟妳說了，我要回去了！」  
　　蒂娜滿臉開心地向蓋文道別，轉身就要走進辦公區時突然被蓋文給拉住。「嗯？」  
　　「妳是不是想歪了什麼？」蓋文睨著她，他可沒忘她之前是怎樣亂八掛他的事情。  
　　「咦，沒有啊，李德警探你不是累了嗎？快回去休息？」蒂娜咳了一聲，擺出正經的臉。「我該上班了，李德警探。」  
　　蓋文放手的時候不忘給她一個警告的眼神才走，不過沒再多說什麼讓蒂娜鬆了口氣。  
　　他走出警局，聖誕節歡騰的氣氛並沒有消失，他不記得自己已經幾年沒有過這些節日，對他而言節日和平常並沒有多大的差別，一樣就是每天二十四小時罷了。  
　　回到公寓，蓋文簡單整理了一下要丟棄的垃圾，洗了個澡窩進床鋪，躺在枕上他卻覺得精神奕奕。  
　　失眠嗎？他嘆了口氣，他總是得把自己弄到累得像個喪屍才能好好睡上一覺，這情況最近越來越嚴重。他自己很清楚，但要怎麼處理他真的沒想過，那個塑料渾蛋竟然說要幫他？  
　　真是愚蠢。  
　　怎麼會有個仿生人那麼愛管人類的私事，就不能盡好自己的本份就好嗎？因為他是個異常仿生人嗎？  
　　蓋文鼻頭突然抽痛了一下，他皺眉捏揉，明明應該不會痛了的地方，他最近卻時不時感到抽痛，而他也分不出來，到底是錯覺，還是真的。  
　　拿起手機，掃了幾個訊息和通話紀錄，他嘆了口氣爬起身，穿好衣服離開了住所。

＊＊＊＊＊

　　模控生命冗長的走道只迴盪著三個人的腳步聲，宓靜得有點孤獨，RK900向下望了一眼數以千計尚未開機的仿生人，黃圈繞了幾下。  
　　「怎麼了？」卡姆斯基發現RK900的腳步緩下來，回頭詢問。  
　　「仿生人的存在是好是壞？」  
　　「沒有所謂的好壞，900。」卡姆斯基笑著回答。「你們已經存在了，這種問題沒有意義，而且這種事情，以人類的定義來說太過狹隘。」  
　　RK900看了卡姆斯基一眼，繼續順著他的腳步前進。「很多人類並不認同仿生人的存在。」  
　　卡姆斯基笑了幾聲。「仿生人還沒有覺醒前，對大部份的人而言只不過是一種工具，覺醒之後就不一樣了。你們可能會成為威脅。」  
　　「威脅？」  
　　「生活，工作，甚至感情。」卡姆斯基有意地回頭望向RK900。「你身邊不是就有個最好的例子嗎？」  
　　RK900思索著卡姆斯基的話。「如果覺醒者與一般人無異……不過就是換個人取代他們。」  
　　「我不否認仿生人的存在的確取代掉了一些人。」卡姆斯基對他的回答有點滿意。「但有些人認為沒有仿生人後生活就會變得幸福美滿。」  
　　「所以未覺醒的仿生人對你來說只是工具。」  
　　「有錯嗎？」卡姆斯基的語氣中聽起來並不在乎。  
　　RK900不知如何回應這種違和感，卡姆斯基對他的態度和面對非異常的仿生人的確有落差，但對克蘿伊又是另一種態度。  
　　極為複雜。  
　　三人接續著進入RK900最初醒來的地點，他將脖上的頸領取下，克蘿伊遞上了線讓他連接。  
　　卡姆斯基邊操作機器，也不知是有意還是無意邊問。「最近有什麼新發現嗎？」  
　　「或許。」RK900淡淡笑了，他想到稍早前蓋文的反應。  
　　卡姆斯基注意到RK900的反應，臉上帶著一絲興趣看向他。「你看起來心情不錯。」  
　　RK900沒有回應，事實上他還不知道『心情不錯』該怎麼界定，反而提出了無關的問題。「你為什麼堅持要用線連接？」  
　　依他所搭載的科技，仿生人全時連網的狀況，無線傳輸根本不是問題，但卡姆斯基卻堅持要他回到模控生命，用傳統到不行的連接線傳輸，RK900有些不懂卡姆斯基的用意。  
　　「大概是種念舊？」對於他的疑問，卡姆斯基望了身旁的克蘿伊一眼。「就當是這樣子吧！」  
　　面對卡姆斯基如此不真誠的說法RK900早已習慣，當然也知道這個絕對不是真的答案，追問下去也沒用，重新把領子整理好便準備離去。  
　　「900，你最近都沒回模控生命待機，」卡姆斯基在RK900離開前叫住他。「有什麼原因嗎？」  
　　「我不想浪費時間。」RK900沒有正面回答，卡姆斯基只是理解般地微笑。  
　　「我之前有說過你有什麼需要可以告訴我。」卡姆斯基掃了全RK900全身，明明不需要再穿仿生人制服，RK900卻沒換掉過身上閃著LED的衣服。「這些都還算數。」  
　　RK900難得提出了要求。「我的確需要一些東西。」  
　　卡姆斯基多問了幾句後，便理解的點頭。「我知道了。」  
　　離開了模控生命，RK900注意了一下現在的時間，蓋文應該是已經回家休息，畢竟他晚上還打算去局裡，他已經自己行動快一個星期了，他不知道逛了後街區幾遍，沒發現線索就算了，連個可疑人物都沒發現過。  
　　金鑰不完整，怎麼計算都只會在後街區繞圈，但他把之前的證據重新確認了一遍，連麥密登留下來的歌詞訊息都比對過了，都沒有和金鑰有所重疊。  
　　設計這個金鑰的是仿生人嗎？RK900又覺得有一種自己不太理解的感覺緩緩升了上來。

＊＊＊＊＊

　　蓋文睡不著之餘，跑去後街晃了一圈，RK900近日都自己行動，他也沒多管，少了RK900在旁邊囉哩叭嗦他還樂得清淨，不過完全沒什麼進展都沒有讓他有點疑惑，RK900也不像有暪他什麼，大概真的什麼也沒找到。  
　　他自己晃過一圈後也沒特別的發現，蓋文皺著眉頭往回走，會不會是根本想錯了方向？雖然他目前的證據都是在後街區找到的，但之前突然出現的仿生人，是在17街出現的，在特警隊時遇見的人是在28街，他該去那附近看看才對。  
　　蓋文無意識地摸著鼻頭思考，在特警隊遇見的人不像仿生人有完美的身形，身高也和仿生人相差甚遠，外貌也不起眼，走在大街上根本不會有人多看幾眼，蓋文卻直覺他就是仿生人。  
　　他的一切就像想把自己隱藏的在人群之中一樣，太過低調卻反而顯得有些突兀……  
　　他思考著極為零碎的線索，急欲將它們串連起來，一轉身差點撞上走過來的人，他才想開口抱歉，結果對方就先出了聲。  
　　「李德警探？」RK900看見蓋文，黃圈立刻轉起，眉頭微皺的盯向他。「你應該在家休息。」  
　　「Fuck，為什麼你在這，你不是回那該死的模控生命了嗎？」蓋文翻了個不悅的白眼，算算還沒四個小時這塑料混蛋竟然又出現了。  
　　「結束了。」RK900簡單回應，順道掃描了蓋文一遍，推估他應該有回家一趟，卻沒有選擇睡眠而是跑到後街區來。「警探又失眠了嗎？」  
　　「才沒有，是你什麼也沒查到，我只好自己來看看。」蓋文帶著哼氣斜睨了他一眼。「說是最新型功能最強大也不過爾爾。」  
　　RK900眉頭擰深，當時戴克斯特的案件現場許多線索都被破壞掉，重建現場沒有發揮作用，當下他懷疑的是對方對仿生人有多熟悉。  
　　當然更有可能的狀態是對方根本就是個仿生人，甚至熟知他們的行為模式。  
　　「怎麼，說不出話來反駁嗎？」蓋文並沒真的打算要嗆酸RK900，本來只想轉移話題，但他沈默不語讓他忍不住多嗆了一句。  
　　「或許你說的對，李德警探。」  
　　「嘖，這時候就不用他媽的這麼老實啦！」要是一般人聽到蓋文這樣說恐怕早就惱羞成怒，但蓋文忘了自己面對的是個仿生人，而且還在『學習』當中。蓋文轉過身，暗罵自己跟一個仿生人認真做什麼？「我要去17街。」  
　　RK900瞬時理解蓋文的想法，但他確認時間後，伸手拉住蓋文。  
　　「又要幹什麼？」蓋文的白眼翻到不能再翻。  
　　「我知道李德警探想快點突破膠著案件的心情，但你不能沒有休息。」算一算，從他看見蓋文醒著的時間已經超過27個小時。「你應該先回去睡覺。」  
　　「媽的塑料渾蛋你很多事！」蓋文的手被他捉著，這仿生人有那麼大的力氣？「我現在還不想睡不行嗎？」  
　　RK900略顯無奈地放開蓋文的手，某些時候他覺得面對蓋文比應付卡姆斯基還要來得更麻煩一些。「李德警探要去17街？我跟你一起去。」  
　　「你是跟屁蟲嗎……」蓋文揉著鼻子，為什麼他總是有一種拿RK900沒輒的感覺。「煩死人的塑料混蛋，隨便你了。」他轉身，逕自邁開步伐。  
　　「我們是搭擋，李德警探。」RK900盡責地提醒他。  
　　「哼！」蓋文只用鼻音回了他一個音節，沒阻止他跟自己並列的腳步。  
　　RK900配合著蓋文的速度，卡姆斯基的話又被程式抓了出來。  
　　『心情不錯』嗎？  
　　或許他可以再確認一下。


	9. section 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Liar-CH.2-Dear Liar  
> RK900/Gavin-前後有意義  
> 仿生人二次革命後，RK900決定進入底特律警局  
> 終於開始的搭擋故事
> 
> 第一章為8-12月間蓋文與RK900各自的故事線  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035806/chapters/37430453
> 
> 與After the Deviant Revolution-革命之後時間線重疊之900Gavin之故事線  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904557/chapters/37069998

──　09　──

 

　　二人再次走進17街的廢屋，原本克雷流出的藍血早已經揮發，蓋文在院子裡繞了一圈，沒發現特別之處，就又進了屋子。

　　不自然被抹除的白灰邊界還顯而易見，自從那日之後似乎真的沒有人再踏進這間屋子，腳印則除了原本克雷的之外，只多了蓋文和RK900當天留下的腳印。

　　蓋文皺著眉頭，看著地板上抹除的痕跡，乍看之下確實是想擦去藍血，卻有種說不出的違和感。

　　「喂，塑料混……你在幹嘛？」蓋文轉過頭去，卻見RK900不知道在做什麼的轉了一圈。「跳舞嗎？」

　　「我在重建現場，警探。」RK900從廢屋的範圍便開始利用犯罪現場的重建功能掃描，徹底發揮他身為最新型號的功用。

　　「重建現場？」蓋文壓不住訕笑，現在是連CSI也要準備失業了是嗎？「就像電腦模擬那樣嗎？模控生命他媽的到底在你的腦子裡裝了多少東西？」

　　「幾乎涵蓋了人類足以用到的全部知識。」

　　「有知識，卻一點常識也沒有。」蓋文哼起，不屑地擺了擺手。「就跟你那雙胞胎兄弟沒什麼兩樣。」

　　「我們不是雙胞胎，也不是兄弟。」RK900反駁了蓋文的說法。「人類才是胎生，我們──」

　　「夠了，塑料白痴，我不想和你爭論這個話題。」蓋文覺得跟RK900溝通這種事情實在太累，他根本分不出來自己只不過是想嗆他幾句還是要他認真回答這件事。「先告訴我你重建現場看到了什麼？」

　　「有第四個人。」

　　「嗯？」蓋文揚起有點興趣的鼻音。

　　「正確來說，在克雷到樓上時，他就已經進入了屋內，但還沒和克雷有所接觸，就迅速的抹除自己的腳印之後離開。」RK900指著二樓的小窗。「我推斷他沒預料到警方會這麼快就到場。」

　　蓋文沉默幾秒，原由在他腦中已經閃過幾回。「塑料混蛋，那天漢克和他的塑料小狗被別的案子纏住，所以才派我們來的，對吧？」

　　「是。」聽見蓋文稱呼康納的方式，他挑眉動了一下。

　　「所以他們知道康納，不知道你。」結論跳得有點快，不過蓋文知道RK900絕對聽得懂。

　　「他們現在知道了。」

　　為確保仿生人的權益，在仿生人執法單位還沒未正式成立之前，任何仿生人相關的案件，必需有任職於人類執法單位的仿生人到場，或請求耶利哥支援。

　　所以除了漢克康納之外，蓋文和RK900也具備相同的條件，當時才會把案件派給他們。

　　「真有趣。」蓋文靠著牆看著廢屋內的空間。「所以抹去藍血的不是那個WD500，而是後面的那個人，為了掩掉腳印？」

　　「請稱呼他克雷，李德警探。」RK900這次出聲糾正了蓋文的稱呼，蹲了下去，仔細的檢查被抺掉的地方，是否還有遺漏了什麼沒發現的線索。「是的，並不是克雷擦掉的，估計他的身高比一般仿生人來得矮小，不到165公分，卻是男性體格，動作很迅速，可能有輕量設計。」

　　「然後長得不起眼。」蓋文眉頭擰了起來，RK900形容的方式，讓他直接想到之前遇過的人。「什麼樣的仿生人符合這種條件？」

　　「麥密登。」RK900拍拍手上沾到的灰，站了起身，看向一路被擦拭過的痕跡，延伸到二樓。「以剛才發現的條件篩選，只有麥密登才會符合這樣的設計。為了執行機密任務，他們的長相全部都設計得不相同，只有軍中的直屬上司才會確切知道他們的樣貌，」

　　「操，仿生人革命不是已經成功了嗎？他媽的法律還得為了你們修改，他們到底想做什麼？是你們那個耶利哥搞出來的破事嗎？」

　　「我無法回答你第一個問題，李德警探，但以機率而言，耶利哥並不會做這樣的事。」RK900在耶利哥的時間不長，但以領導層的作風推斷，機率微乎其微。

　　「呿，他們連革命都搞得出來了，還有什麼不會做？」蓋文對RK900的看法不以為然。

　　「這並不能相提並論。」

　　蓋文冷冷地撇了他一眼。「跟你講這個也是白費唇舌，所以你重建了現場，然後呢？他為什麼要跑？」蓋文適時地把話題拉了回來。

　　「這個光憑這樣評估太過隨便。」RK900順著樓梯上去，仔細檢查了窗台及角落。「在我們帶克雷離去後他並沒有回來，所以他的目的應該是克雷。」

　　「所以？」

　　「我們應該去問克雷。」RK900本來和康納問了有關克雷的事情，但康納因為案件太多，也沒有再和耶利哥進一步接洽相關事件。「請李德警探允許我獨自去耶利哥一趟。」

　　蓋文忍不住哼聲。「又來？」

　　「耶利哥有很多曾經受到人類壓迫或殘害的仿生人，你的出現可能會讓他們緊張。」RK900就事論事，意圖讓蓋文理解。「有任何情報我一定會告訴李德警探。」

　　「隨你便。」蓋文擺手揮去身上沾到的髒灰。「如果只是仿生人之間的案件我沒有興趣。」

　　「李德警探，如果不介意的話，」RK900跟上蓋文離開屋子的腳步。「我建議你先回去補充睡眠，我會把克雷的部份確認完畢。」

　　「他媽的就叫你不要多管閒事了，塑料渾蛋。」蓋文翻了個白眼。「你最好晚上能給出我要的答案。」

　　「盡我所能。」RK900對蓋文的回答揚起淺笑。「我晚上會過去的。」

　　「真搞不懂你們仿生人的思路！」蓋文回頭把RK900推離了自己二步遠。「滾去做事。」

　　RK900沒有對蓋文的動作起反感，倒又淺笑了一下。「遵照指示。」

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

　　模控生命提供給耶利哥的大樓，主要都位於近離市中心有一段距離的地方，唯有一棟不太起眼的四層建築位於市中心，被馬庫斯拿來當成主要的聯繫點。克雷並不收容在這裡，RK900決定先到這裡一趟，因為他有些事情想當面向馬庫斯再做確認。

　　RK900推門進入馬庫斯的辦公室時，他似乎正和人類的立法機關通話，最近有幾條法律人類和仿生人弄不出共識，新聞也鬧得沸沸揚揚，有人說馬庫斯操之過急，不過依照人類的劣根性，要不是現在仿生人武力龐大，恐怕早就被重新殲滅一次。

　　馬庫斯掛了電話，嘆了一口氣，注意到站在門口等著他的RK900。「你來啦，康納。」

　　「這次是什麼法條？」對馬庫斯的稱呼RK900沒提出意見。

　　「戶籍法。」馬庫斯乾聲笑笑。「仿生人要脫離物品，這是很重要的，但我們得想出個方法，讓所有人足以辨識……長得一模一樣的仿生人。」

　　「有點麻煩。」太多大量的流通型號，要如何讓人類執法人員辨識身份的確是很一個大的課題。

　　馬庫斯聳聳肩，無奈地笑了笑。「怎麼了？有事找我？」

　　「你當初去耶利哥之前，有聽說其它仿生人組織嗎？」

　　「其它仿生人組織？」他搖搖頭。「我連去耶利哥去都是誤打誤撞了……或許你去問賽門會更清楚。」

　　RK900在手中映出了之前找到的標記。「這圖案你看過嗎？」

　　馬庫斯端詳了一會。「沒有，但是我有點在意。」他比著重疊符號中間帶有尖角的井字鍵。「這裡，很像是耶利哥金鑰的符號。」

　　「耶利哥金鑰？」RK900瞬間理解了他會繞圈的原因。「耶利哥也是用金鑰指引方向嗎？」

　　「也？」馬庫擰了眉頭。「我能問問是怎麼回事嗎？」

　　「目前不行，馬庫斯，調查還在進行中。」RK900搖了頭。「但我必需請你把耶利哥的金鑰傳給我。」

　　馬庫斯伸出了手，把資訊傳了過去。「可是它已經沒有用了。原本的耶利哥已經被炸毀，現在也不需要它才能找到耶利哥。」

　　「它或許被拿來用了其它用途。」RK900重整了二邊的金鑰，證明了他的想法。「我必需去問克雷一些事情。」

　　「康納，仿生人的案件不是另一個康納負責的嗎？」

　　「稱呼我900就可以了，馬庫斯，我並不介意。」他轉回了頭，看著馬庫斯有點尷尬的眼神。「型號跟名字對我來說差別不大。」

　　馬庫斯又再次嘆了口氣，雖然這對仿生人來說一點意義也沒有。得天獨厚的RK系列，不管是外貌還是功能，都和量產型相去甚遠。「對於大部份的仿生人而言，有一個名字，對他們來說很重要，這樣才能讓他們感覺自己被承認是一個個體，而不是大量生產的工具。」馬庫斯指向他模控生命的制服上，閃著冷然光線的型號。「RK900這個型號只有你一個，所以或許它可以成為你的代名詞，但是其它人呢？甚至連康納都不止一個。」

　　「我了解你的意思，馬庫斯。」他說出的話RK900並不感到驚訝，不過如同他說的，目前對他來說沒有差別。「我並不會這樣對其它人。」

　　「我說的是你。」馬庫斯的眉頭擰起，刻出深痕。「我以為之前跟你說過後，你會認真的幫自己想個名字。」

　　「或許有一天我會。」RK900對馬庫斯道謝點頭，離開馬庫斯的辦公室，前往克雷所在的另一棟大樓。

　　RK900被引著找到克雷的時候，他正盯著自己褪去皮膚層的手臂發呆，直到RK900出聲叫他，他才連忙抬起頭來。

　　「好久不見。」RK900坐到克雷身旁，他瞄到除了原本應該要有的系統數字之外，他還多了幾個不知名的圖案，或者說是文字。「關於上次的案子，我還有些事想跟你確認。」

　　「不是已經結案了嗎……？」克雷看著RK900，一臉不解。

　　「有些事還有點疑問。」RK900刻意地壓低了音量。「這裡很安全，我想跟你確認有關麥密登的事情。」

　　克雷明顯地怔愣了一下，緊張地環顧四周。「我沒有見過他，而且那些已經是一年多前的事情了。」

　　「你的反應不像是沒見過他。」RK900發現克雷的壓力值往上攀升，聽到麥密登的名字讓他很緊張。「我需要他的長相。」

　　他皺起了眉頭。「我真的不知道，我完全沒有記憶。我只聽其它人描述過。」

　　RK900掃描著克雷的壓力值，稍稍下降了些，並沒有說謊，便再次試探性的問。「你突然出現在街道上的那一天，除了人類外，還有人跟著你嗎？」

　　克雷先是搖了頭，沈默幾秒後突然抬起頭。「我跑進屋子之後，是有聽到一些聲音，像是有人在上樓的聲音，但後來沒多久你就出現了，那時我太緊張，分不出來到底是怎麼回事。」

　　所以他的確實還沒接觸到跟在他後面的人。「我懂了，我剩最後一件事要問。」RK900發現克雷似乎鬆了口氣。「你的藍血中被檢測出來含有紅冰，你自己知道怎麼回事嗎？」

　　克雷的臉瞬間變得極為難看，壓力值瞬間往上攀升。「我的藍血裡有紅冰？」他的口氣聽起來難以致信，他的拳頭緊握，身體微微顫動，帶著憤怒倏地站起身。「我不知道我自己到底發生了什麼事，但我知道這代表了什麼意思！」

　　「什麼意思？」RK900微微地擰起了眉，同時注意到在克雷的身後不遠處，帶著些許緊張，轉頭離開的仿生人。


	10. section 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Liar-CH.2-Dear Liar  
> RK900/Gavin-前後有意義  
> 仿生人二次革命後，RK900決定進入底特律警局  
> 終於開始的搭擋故事
> 
> 第一章為8-12月間蓋文與RK900各自的故事線  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035806/chapters/37430453
> 
> 與After the Deviant Revolution-革命之後時間線重疊之900Gavin之故事線  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904557/chapters/37069998

──　10　──

　　到底吸紅冰到多神智不清，才會在警車都已經停在對面，還在大街上大剌剌地兜售紅冰？  
　　蓋文解決中控派來的事件後，隔著一條馬路，看見一名年輕人在跟路過的情侶兜售手上的紅色結晶，便直接走到對街就把手拷拷了上去，他還沒來得及反應，已經被蓋文壓制在地。  
　　接獲線報的轄區員警剛好到了現場，看到已被逮到的毒販有點驚訝，由於蓋文的特徵十分好認，對方一眼就認出他來。「你是……李德警探嗎？呃，你怎麼會在這裡？」  
　　「剛好而已。」他的反應讓蓋文哼了聲，抓起被壓制在地的毒販，推給了他。「交給你，我沒空理他。」  
　　「唔？啊？謝謝李德警探。」對方連忙把毒販給扣上車，將蓋文的手拷還了回去。  
　　蓋文接回手拷只淡淡應了一聲，這本來就已經超出他分隊的轄區，事實上他現在也沒什麼心情去處理這種小事。邊叼起煙邊走回警車，突然覺得自己好像有好一陣子沒這樣了。  
　　手機傳來提醒聲，蓋文迅速拿了起，卻發現只不過是低電量的警告，蹙了眉頭，時間已經快接近午夜，那個平常煩死人不償命的塑料混蛋竟然完全沒消沒息。  
　　雖然少了RK900在旁悠晃還挺清淨的，但蓋文可沒忘了RK900說要找回證據的承諾……嘖，塑料混蛋要什麼時候出現關他鳥事！只不過是想知道他到底可以查出什麼名堂來而已。  
　　丟下手中只剩蒂頭的煙，蓋文把無聊的自言自語趕出腦中，正準備駕車回分隊，無線電請求支援的消息吸引了他的注意。模控生命位於市區的某間大樓發生了爆炸案，急需控管現場的員警，那並不是他需要支援的範圍。  
　　爆炸？  
　　蓋文思索了一會，最後在好奇心的驅使下，蓋文還是開車到了事發現場，其貌不揚的大樓被炸出了一角，警方已經設下封鎖線，阻隔了看熱鬧的民眾和包圍在外的記者。  
　　大樓產權目前還是歸屬於模控生命，但模控生命對外表示實際使用權已轉讓給予耶利哥，相關事宜由耶利哥自行處理。  
　　蓋文半開著車門靠在上頭，把在封鎖線內的人都看了一遍，馬庫斯正神情凝重地和警方談話，不意外地也看見了康納。  
　　看來應該是沒他的事了。  
　　他正考慮要離開的時候，康納已經向他走來叫住了他。  
　　「李德警探。」康納先禮貌性的向他打了招呼。  
　　蓋文毫不客氣地對康納發出嘲弄的語氣。「我還以為你和那老頭還沒過完聖誕節勒。」  
　　康納決定無視蓋文對自己的嘲諷。「900今天有聯絡你嗎？李德警探。」  
　　「聯絡我幹嘛？」蓋文擰了眉，這塑料小狗的臉看著就令人厭煩。「休假時間他愛去哪是他的事。」  
　　「我聽說他在查案。」康納思索著要怎麼委婉地說明現在的情況。「他把連線網路關閉了，我聯絡不到他。」  
　　「你想說什麼？」蓋文看著康納不同於平常，冷然毫無情緒的臉，眉頭更緊糾了一點。  
　　「最後來這棟大樓找馬庫斯的人是他，我有些事必需聯絡上他，跟他確認。」  
　　「媽的塑料小狗！」蓋文揪起他的領子。「你是想再被我揍一拳是嗎？」  
　　「李德警探為什麼那麼激動，我只是在說明狀況。」  
　　「操你的！鬼才聽不出來你在懷疑他！」蓋文從領口怒推了他一把。「你和漢克在搞什麼我他媽的不想知道！半路殺出來還好意思裝得一副高高在上，交給你們大概這輩子別想破案！」  
　　「所以李德警探，900是在查案？」康納拉拉領口，無奈地輕吁口氣。「我只是想釐清情況，畢竟除了馬庫斯，他是最後一個出現在這棟大樓的人。」  
　　「這就是你們學到的人性嗎？最早就先懷疑自己的同伴。」蓋文怒哼一聲，只差沒真的再賞康納一拳。「我不想陪你玩這種警探遊戲，塑料小狗。」蓋文重新打開車門，完全不想再搭理康納，離開現場。  
　　康納也皺起了眉，RK900和卡姆斯基的關係讓康納不自覺地對RK900產生距離感，但硬要說康納懷疑RK900，倒不如說康納其實並不了解RK900，也不知道他究竟會做什麼。  
　　蓋文挾著怒氣回到了警局，直接窩進了靶場搞到系統紅字警告閃到他厭煩，才發現手機的電量已經幾乎見底，回到坐位上丟著充電。  
　　RK900自從到警局後就一直繞在他身邊，像個趕不走的蒼蠅一樣不請自來，直到剛才他才發現自己完全沒有RK900的聯絡方式，除了模控生命之外，也完全不知道他會去哪。蓋文意識到自己對他的仿生搭擋所知比他想像中還少。  
　　仿生人向來是直接連線通訊系統，在革命之前，仿生人被視為工具，不需要手機，沒有號碼，革命之後的仿生人雖然被政府承認為新的民族，人類卻還沒習慣成為『人』的仿生人。  
　　無意識地摸著鼻頭上的傷疤，蓋文有些糾結，他幹嘛要為了那個塑料混蛋感到焦躁，還和康納槓上。  
　　康納條理分明不帶情感的冷酷分析似乎很有道理，但蓋文聽起來就是不爽，康納的言行明顯直接區分了自己和RK900，似乎很想把二人畫清界線。  
　　蓋文想起第一天，漢克見到RK900第一個反應是罵髒話，似乎有什麼過節，也並不那麼歡迎他，康納出面緩頰後才好一些。  
　　重新任職於警局的仿生人，大致上是由耶利哥所轉介而來，RK900聽來也不意外，但偶爾話提扯到別處，RK900還多少有說過卡姆斯基，從來沒提過耶利哥。  
　　他側著頭想到昨天和RK900討論到情感表現的時候，他提到自己還在修正期間便自行啟動，讓卡姆斯基也有點錯愕。依卡姆斯基回模控生命當CEO的時程來說，RK900應該是沒有參與仿生人革命……  
　　是因為這樣他才和康納及耶利哥格格不入嗎？  
　　蓋文突然對RK900產生了一點好奇。  
　　但是……蓋文瞄了手機的時間，他到底去哪了？

＊＊＊＊＊

　　要甩掉跟蹤自己的仿生人對RK900並非難事，然而他現在帶著克雷行動，一般型號的仿生人並未做任何特設計，要讓對方跟不上還是得花點額外的心力，RK900依對方的行動評估，如此笨拙的行動，絕對不會是麥密登。  
　　克雷說紅冰放在仿生人體內對麥密登來說原本只是個實驗，他不知道原理，他只知道紅冰會害讓仿生人無法建立記憶，他現在能重新記憶應該是因為藍血中的紅冰量已經很少。  
　　 雖然RK900認為現在找上卡姆斯基幫忙並不是個好主意，但是目前要能解開他的疑問，也只有卡姆斯基才有可能辦得到。他原意是想把紅冰問題放在第一順位，但才剛離開耶利哥不久，RK900就發現有個仿生人緊跟在他們二個後頭。  
　　他帶克雷順勢轉進一個死角，等著慌忙跟上的仿生人，出手制住了他。RK900掃描了被制服的仿生人，棕髮，女性外型，一般家用型。  
　　「莎莫拉？」克雷有點驚訝地叫出跟來的仿生人名。「怎麼會是妳？」  
　　「我還要問你呢！」被稱為莎莫拉的女性仿生人想掙開RK900，理所當然是徒勞無功。「你竟然跟模控生命的仿生人搞在一起，你想幹什麼呢？」  
　　「我沒有想幹什麼，我只是……」克雷的表情頓時閃過連他自己都不清楚的異樣。「但是紅冰……我被灌了紅冰，妳是知道的，對嗎？」  
　　莎莫拉撇過頭，沒有說話。  
　　「看來你們在說的並不是同一件事。」RK900評估二人的對話，怎麼聽來都不對頭。  
　　「你懂什麼，你這人類的走狗，放開我！」莎莫拉氣得用力反抗，但仍被RK900抓得死緊。  
　　「莎莫拉，你冷靜一點……」  
　　克雷想要出聲安撫，但只惹來莎莫拉惡狠狠地瞪眼。  
　　「你連人類怎麼對待我們的你都忘了嗎？凌虐、玩弄，只因為仿生人不會痛，不懂得害怕，就活該倒楣被當隨手可棄的玩具！」  
　　克雷眉頭緊扭，似乎有什麼思緒再次閃過。  
　　「先找個地方再繼續吧。」RK900出聲提醒，再待下去怕會有其它礙事的傢伙殺出來。  
　　他聯絡了克蘿伊，知道卡姆斯基並不在模控生命，並且同意RK900的造訪，得到首肯的RK900立刻招來無人計程車，往卡姆斯基家前去。  
　　「你總是會給我一些驚喜，900。」聽過說明的卡姆斯基顯得十分有興趣。  
　　「我認為這不是正確的形容詞，伊利亞。」RK900冷冷地糾正他的用辭。「他們並不是禮物。」  
　　「你說了算，」卡姆斯基虛應付一聲，「我需要點時間才能幫他把藍血替換掉，我這裡的設備沒有模控生命齊全。」  
　　克雷並沒有拒絕，只是點了點頭，莎莫拉被克蘿伊帶去了別的地方安置。  
　　「不過既然在耶利哥，怎麼不讓他們處理就好？」卡姆斯基邊取著需要的工具，邊有意地試探。「他們那邊應該有足夠的資源。」  
　　克雷低著頭不回話，卡姆斯基便沒繼續問下去。「我要先暫時把你休眠。」  
　　他點頭同意後，卡姆斯基即刻開始了動作。  
　　RK900已經確認手中的金鑰是完整的，只要順著它找去便可以找到他們的據點，但疑惑卻又升了上來，為什麼它會需要耶利哥的金鑰？沒有耶利哥金鑰的仿生人根本不得其門而入，這樣做有什麼意義？  
　　「你說藍血內有紅冰會影響仿生人的記憶儲存？」卡姆斯基晃著手中採樣的部份藍血，出聲打斷RK900的思考，肉眼完全看不出有什麼差別。「以理論上來說不是沒有可能，但用這種方法控制記憶穩定性太低。」  
　　「所以？」  
　　「記憶的事很可能只是意外的附加效果。」卡姆斯基神祕地微笑。「你知道藍血進入你們體內會產生一些化學變化。」  
　　「對。」RK900理解，他就是靠那細微的變化去判斷序號。  
　　「一定程度的紅冰，可能會阻斷變化。」卡姆斯基將藍血交給克蘿伊，示意她將它送去化驗。「會選紅冰可能有二個原因，一個是因為紅冰本身包含釱的成份，便猜測它和藍血結合有一定的穩定性。」  
　　「那第二個呢？」  
　　「誤打誤撞。」卡姆斯基笑了笑。「就是一個不小心把紅冰用在仿生人身上，發現了這個情況。」  
　　RK900微皺了眉頭，卡姆斯基是認真的，而且依掃描的結論看來，他甚至認為第二個可能性比第一個高多了。「麥密登是你設計的嗎？」  
　　「麥密登啊……很小一部分。」卡姆斯基似笑非笑地看了RK900一眼。「它甚至可以說是康納最原始構想機型。」  
　　原型機的原型機？RK900難以理解地看著卡姆斯基。  
　　「只不過就是一代一代的機型替換。」他的表情又是沒將仿生人當成人的冷淡。「細節的部份你可以自己去模控的資料庫確認。」  
　　「我確認過了。」RK900並沒浪費他的系統權限，但麥密登的細節筆數太多，他現在也無法單從這麼些微的線索去確認誰才是他要找的人，選擇幫助克雷正是為了要拿到麥密登的情報。  
　　卡姆斯基發出了興味意長的聲音。「所以這就是你正在查的案子？仿生人跟紅冰？」  
　　RK900沒有回應卡姆斯基的問題，他曾經答應過蓋文不會告訴任何人，現在的情況似乎有些違反他的承諾……雖然卡姆斯基本身就是充滿謎團的人，說出去的機率更是微乎其微，保有秘密對他而言可能根本就是個習慣。  
　　他接下來該從哪邊著手？不知名神祕組織的據點嗎？


	11. section 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Liar-CH.2-Dear Liar  
> RK900/Gavin-前後有意義  
> 仿生人二次革命後，RK900決定進入底特律警局  
> 終於開始的搭擋故事
> 
> 第一章為8-12月間蓋文與RK900各自的故事線  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035806/chapters/37430453
> 
> 與After the Deviant Revolution-革命之後時間線重疊之900Gavin之故事線  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904557/chapters/37069998

──　11　──

 

　　卡姆斯基花了好幾個小時才完成替克雷換上新藍血的工作，他的理由是因為由於設備的限制，才會比預計的時間多上許多，雖然RK900有些存疑，但克雷的確是安然無恙地醒過來了。

　　克雷因為莎莫拉的關係，不想再回到耶利哥，讓RK900有點糾結，他不可能讓克雷帶著她自行離開，除了耶利哥他也沒有其它地方可以安置二人。

　　RK900擰著眉，和卡姆斯基對看了好一會。現下的情況他想無視卡姆斯基興趣滿滿的眼神很難，他估算過卡姆斯基牽扯進來之後會有多少麻煩，自己不在時無論卡姆斯基能二人口中套出多少話，RK900一點都不會感到意外。

　　暫時似乎也沒有其它辦法。

　　「有必要這麼防著我嗎？」卡姆斯基在RK900轉身離去前，帶著一絲可惜的微笑。

　　「你是我目前遇過，最無法理解的人類。」

　　「但無法否認我的確在幫你。」

　　RK900看了他一眼，露出淡笑。「這應該是協議的一部分。」

　　卡姆斯基難得輕挑動眉。「好吧。」

　　離開卡姆斯基的住所，RK900直接回到後街區金鑰指示的起點，利用已經完整的金鑰再次確認引導方向，不同於之前在後街打轉的迂迴路線，指示一路向外引去，直接離開後街區。

　　天色早已深沉的時間，路上除了偶爾遇見幾個人類，完全沒有見到任何仿生人的蹤影，RK900邊走邊確認自己行徑的路線，以及估計會到達的範圍。

　　金鑰的終點是一道厚重的木門，上面刻著門諾酒吧的標誌，紮紮實實地刻進木頭，深刻出的溝槽內有藍血的痕跡，向外散出繪成了金鑰的圖案。

　　木門正是位在門諾酒吧的正後方，整棟大樓都是屬於該酒吧的資產，為什麼仿生人金鑰的終點會設在這？

　　RK900伸出手仔細端詳門上的刻痕以及藍血，表面的刻痕及藍血都已經些微風化，依風化的情況分析，大致落在二年前的時間點。

　　原本還想再仔細看看有無其它遺漏的地方，突然接近的腳步聲打斷了RK900的運算資訊，他立刻回頭看向來人，確認是否不懷好意。

　　「喔……沒見過的型號。」對方穿著低調的外套，拉著帽子看RK900。

　　他的LED圈並未拔除，還閃運算的黃色光圈，RK900快速地掃描出他的型號，伊甸園的特製型HR400。

　　「你叫什麼名字？」他打量了RK900全身上下。「你看起來不像家用型。」HR400聽起來帶著自信及命令式的口吻，看來在已經待了一段時間。

　　「我沒有名字。」

　　相對於HR400，RK900的回應稍嫌冷淡，在離開卡姆斯基家之前，他評估過蓋文之前說過他太顯眼，便把釘有型號的外套留在卡姆斯基家中，另外借了一件簡單的仿生人外套。

　　「是嗎？」HR400拉起他外套的一角。「你穿著訂作的仿生人外套……卻沒被取名字？」

　　RK900輕搖了頭。

　　「原來是個空有外表的可憐蟲。」HR400訕笑地放開RK900的外套。「你是怎麼找來這邊的，看你的樣子不太像個異常仿生人。」

　　「這裡是什麼地方？」RK900估算著眼前的人並不知道自己是誰，決定假裝什麼都不知道。

　　「你什麼都不知道到底怎麼找來的？」HR400警戒地擰眉，有點懷疑的再次打量RK900全身上下。

　　「有人給了我指標。」RK900本想試著學習克雷那種示弱的唯喏動作，然而在預建模擬對方的反應之後作了罷，情況恐怕只會更糟。

　　「嗯哼……」HR400的黃圈再次閃動起來，不知道是在思考還是和其它仿生人聯絡。

　　「我可能走錯地方了。」RK900社交功能缺乏，不過原生的談判技巧還算尚可。「給我金鑰的人說那裡是個比耶利哥更好的地方，找錯地方我很抱歉……」

　　「喔，耶利哥。」HR400擺出嫌惡的表情。「所以你是從那邊來的嗎？」

　　「對。」

　　他輕哼了聲，看起來十分不屑聽到耶利哥的名字。「難怪你一臉看來傻呼。」

　　嗯？RK900不自覺有點用力地皺了眉。

　　「好吧！你跟我來。」HR400聽到他由耶哥來反而不再警戒他，走到門邊準備開門。「一開始先乖乖聽著就對了，不管你有什麼問題，都不要發問。」

　　RK900點了頭。

　　HR400拍拍他的肩，推開木門，一道往下大約二層樓的樓梯，在樓梯底端的是一扇起來更加厚重的金屬門，門旁掛上泛著淺淺藍光的感應器，RK900掃過它，足以阻隔各種訊號，如果房門內再經過特殊處理，就會讓仿生人成為被孤立的孤島。

　　RK900還是決定跟著走下樓梯，HR400將手放置在感應器上頭，門立刻向旁開啟，又是一道手拉的門扉，這看似重重關卡讓RK900起了些疑惑。

　　在跟著HR400走進的同時，RK900確認門及感應器殘留的指紋痕跡，只有人類才會留下指紋，仿生人液態模擬的皮膚層雖然觸碰的感覺和人類幾乎相似，但並不會留下任何痕跡。

　　除了仿生人之外，還有人類會進出這個地方。

　　HR400推開門，RK900立刻掃描環境一遭，這個房間四周極為封閉，連線的狀況已經十分微弱，厚重的金屬門只要關上，模控生命自傲的仿生人全時連網也會被遮斷。

　　開啟的門讓原本就有些滲出的喧嘩立刻放大，裡頭像是舞廳般的音樂聲和燈光，擺著一些沙發及桌椅，裡面已經有不少仿生人，或坐或站地聚集聊天，也有些正順著音樂跳舞，看起來就跟人類沒什麼二樣。

　　耶利哥並非仿生人唯一的團體，只不過因為馬庫斯之前的高調作風，吸引了不少小團體併攏進去，聲勢隨之浩大，而二次革命成功之後，耶利哥已然變成最具代表性的指標團體，也是目前唯一一個『合法』的仿生人組織。

　　大部份的地下團體在耶利哥成為被合法承認的組織之後，紛紛向耶利哥要求合併庇護，但這個猜測是由麥密登主導的團體，似乎對耶利哥沒有好感，自然也沒有和耶利哥有所接觸。

　　HR400示意他自己找地方站著之後就離開，RK900環顧四周的人群，都是很一般的家用型號，沒發現什麼特別的仿生人，牆上有不少不明究理的塗鴉及些許無義意的字詞，唯一一個吸引他的是和戴克斯特家內如出一轍的文字方塊。

　　Teyvat Noaḥ……

　　由於金鑰的輔助，RK900立刻解讀出了字詞，文字方塊內包含的不是英文，之前用暴力破解的方式才會沒解出來。RK900不得不承認設計這種暗碼的人設想周到。

　　麥克風傳來敲擊的聲音，HR400站上了靠著牆的簡易舞台，敲了敲麥克風吸引大家的注意，講了幾句老調常談的話之後，音訊便切了出去，擴音器傳出了另一個人的聲音，讓RK900疑惑了幾秒。

　　那人的聲線和康納高達八成相似，仿生人的聽覺是利用系統分析音頻，所以不容易弄錯，但如果是人類，乍聽之下恐怕幾乎是難以分辨二人的差別。

　　原本吵鬧的仿生人全都安靜下來，靜靜聽著擴音器裡的人說著話，RK900觀察他身邊的仿生人，直視著前方空盪盪的舞台露出專注，他能看得的人都閃動著黃圈，就像人類看見偶像一般崇拜的眼神，分析仿生人的狀態，壓力值幾近緊繃，RK900再次皺起了眉頭。

　　『我們沒辦法苟同耶利哥的做法，我們不該跟人類妥協！』

　　牆上突然出現了投影，RK900這才望向舞台，立刻認出模控生命提供給耶利哥的大樓，正是他今天去找馬庫斯的地點。

　　『我們要讓他知道，他們是錯的！』

　　現場揚起的歡呼聲幾乎造成震動，RK900原本皺起的眉擰得更死，他無法分析判斷在場仿生人究竟為什麼歡呼。

　　螢幕上的大樓瞬間出現閃光，樓層的角落炸開，漫出陣陣黑煙。RK900瞬時有些愣住，接著立刻分析了畫面，確認了並非合成，而是實際發生的現場，時間點正是現在。

　　竟然現場直播攻擊耶利哥的畫面。

　　看到爆炸現場的仿生人們再次起了巨大的歡呼聲，完全遮蓋掉擴音器傳來的音頻，RK900默默地退了幾步，站到離門最近的角落邊。推門已經被關閉，推估金屬門一定也是緊閉的，RK900試著連線，如他所預料中的全被阻隔，他暫時無法聯絡上康納或者是馬庫斯。

　　激進的仿生人團體嗎？RK900整理著現今的情況。麥密登要弄到武器的確是不算困難，所以更不能繼續放任他們繼續為所欲為，假使下次他們選擇滋事的對象不是耶利哥而是人類，馬庫斯好不容易爭取到的和平條約就會失效，人類和仿生人恐怕又要再次發生戰爭。

　　「你看起來很疑惑。」HR400走向了RK900旁邊。

　　「的確。」

　　HR400擺擺笑容，攤手。「你知道諾亞方舟聖經故事嗎？不過你不是保姆型恐怕沒有內建故事集。」

　　「資料應該是不少，如果現在可以查得到的話。」RK900沒有對HR400的態度客氣。

　　「哼……」HR400仔細地再次打量了RK900一遭。「你的身上散發著一種警戒，麥密登告訴過我得小心你這種人。」

　　「麥密登？你見過他嗎？」RK900邊問邊估算HR400對自己了解的程度，在這種不見天日的地下以寡擊眾不算是個好選擇。

　　「我當然見過。」HR400哼著不悅的冷笑。「你似乎對我們的作為很驚訝。」

　　「我不認為攻擊耶利哥有好處。」RK900指著牆上投影出的畫面。「仿生人內鬨只會給人類更多機會。」

　　「麥密登做事有他的理由。」HR400已經收起笑容，瞪著RK900。「你到底是哪來的，我從來沒見過你這樣的型號，要不是你的LED還亮著，我才不會讓你進來。」

　　言下之意便是他也不知道麥密登實際的計劃。RK900監控著HR400的壓力值，估算著各種可能，「你很討厭耶利哥？」

　　「我沒辦法接受馬庫斯的那種喊話，什麼跟人類和平共處，簡直笑話。」HR400冷冷地看著RK900。「不要被他騙了，人類永遠不可能改變。」

　　「為什麼你那麼篤定人類無法和仿生人共存？。」

　　「你開玩笑嗎？」HR400看起來動了怒氣。「人類對仿生人做的事情可多了，你覺得只不過是個小小的革命人類會改變他們的想法嗎？」

　　RK900沉默地看著HR400，人類和仿生人的衝突他的確是沒親身經歷過。

　　「我可以告訴你，不、可、能！」HR400紅圈轉了又轉，怒氣滿溢地用手指抵著RK900。「他們永遠不會把我們當人看！」

　　「不是所有的人都一樣。」

　　「哼，你也太天真。」HR400發完怒氣，稍微冷靜地把手叉在胸前。「人類都是自私的，為了維護他們自己的權益什麼都做得出來。」

　　RK900掃了他身上的細節，也像克雷一樣曾經替換過零件，伊甸園本來就是人類發洩私慾的地方，所遭受到的對待確實不可能太好。「所以？」

　　「人類對地球來說只不過是群害蟲。」HR400揚起一種興奮的微笑。「仿生人比人類優秀太多，我們才應該主導這個世界，不是人類。」

　　「仿生人有沒有比人類優秀這點我不知道，」尤其面對卡姆斯基的時候，RK900不覺得身為仿生人能占得到多少便宜。「但我認為如果和耶利哥成為敵人，你的理論一定無法實現。」

　　HR400盛怒的目光再次掃向RK900，黃紅圈交錯閃爍。「看來我帶了一個不得了的傢伙進來。」

　　「可惜我現在還不想打草驚蛇。」RK900迅速湊上前，褪去皮膚層捉住他的手，侵入系統強行控制住HR400，另一手扣住他嚨上的音頻發射器，讓他發不出聲音。「所以只好抱歉了。」

　　被控制住的HR400乖乖地拉開內門，接著把手疊上感應器，金屬門隨之開啟。

　　RK900將HR400弄昏，安置在二門之間，快速地離開現場。


	12. section 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Liar-CH.2-Dear Liar  
> RK900/Gavin-前後有意義  
> 仿生人二次革命後，RK900決定進入底特律警局  
> 終於開始的搭擋故事
> 
> 第一章為8-12月間蓋文與RK900各自的故事線  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035806/chapters/37430453
> 
> 與After the Deviant Revolution-革命之後時間線重疊之900Gavin之故事線  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904557/chapters/37069998

──　12　──

 

　　老實講蓋文一點也不想再到SWAT去沾惹混水把搞得自己一身腥，但他想了半天，物理上足足的半天，在那傢伙出現的路口監視器都莫名故障的情況下，裝在偵防車上的那隻記錄器說不定會有拍到什麼。

　　這件事也拖不得，容不得他考慮面對到艾倫會有多尷尬，因為算算時間，檔案保留的期限就快到了，如果不快點去調資料就會什麼也不剩。

　　揉著鼻頭上的疤，蓋文深呼吸一口氣，捉起警車鑰匙，驅車前往SWAT總部。

　　蓋文帶著申請文件說明來意，負責管理的隊員打電話向艾倫隊長請示後，才帶著蓋文到資料存放室調閱資料。

　　「我以為你們隊長不會接電話。」蓋文知道艾倫目前正在執行任務而不在隊上，有種鬆口氣的感覺，卻又忍不住酸上一句。

　　「他的確不會，打給副官快多了。」隊員笑笑，在隊上待得久難免聽過一些風聲。「聽說李德警探和隊長認識很久了。」

　　「這件事和我要辦的案件無關。」蓋文並不想把話題留在艾倫身上打轉，直接拒絕再說下去。「我該從哪邊找檔案？」

　　碰了個釘子，對方終於也識趣的不再多說，便開始幫蓋文尋找著當天的檔案，重覆撥放好幾次，調慢幾次速度，才終於勉強看到一個不算清楚的側臉。

　　身形衣服都沒錯，雖然臉不清楚，但RK900應該有辦法比對資料。蓋文盯著螢幕在心底默想。

　　「把這段拷貝出來給我。」

　　「這……」對方愣愣地思索好一會，蓋文不耐煩地將申請文件塞到他手上，確認無誤之後才點頭表示了解。「我知道了，李德警探。」

　　拿到檔案後蓋文沒有多加逗留，立刻離開SWAT，完全不想再節外生枝，迅速回到9667分隊。

　　他都已經申請好文件，到SWAT一趟又回來，老早就過了正常的出勤時間，RK900卻還沒有出現。蓋文在心中暗忖，這還是頭一次，他通常都是仗著仿生人不用休息過份早到，到底跑去哪了？再不出現那個塑料小狗不知道又要講出什麼該死的話來。

　　蓋文瞄了一眼今天終於出勤上班的漢克和康納，兩人正在辦公桌旁談話，煩躁感即刻升起，但他沒打算多聽他們的對話，便轉身走進休息室。

　　等待著咖啡機的同時，電視重播著凌晨耶利哥大樓爆炸的畫面，新聞臆測是有人類不顧和平條約攻擊仿生人，還是根本是仿生人的自導自演，然而，美國仿生人的未來已經是全世界關注的焦點，都在等著看發明出如此先進仿生人的國家會如何進行下一步。

　　蓋文想到康納凌晨的發言，忍不住在心底冷哼，塑膠做的假人偽裝著人類的外表，內心還是跟塑膠沒什麼二樣。

　　漢克和康納接到了任務離開警局，蓋文才慢條斯理地回到坐位上，正準備把從SWAT帶回來的資料放進電腦中一隻手突然伸過來制止蓋文。

　　「做什麼？」蓋文沒有轉過頭，黑白分明的袖口一看就知道是誰。

　　「抱歉，李德警探。」RK900直接把蓋文手中的儲存設備取過。「有點事擔擱了。」

　　蓋文這才看向RK900，他臉上的表情淡然，彷彿什麼事也沒發生。「去你的，你知道那什麼東西嗎？」

　　RK900微點頭，把它收進外套口袋中。「我還需要再確認一些資料，才能證實我的分析。」

　　「什麼鬼分析，裡面有什麼你連看都沒看！」蓋文伸手想把被RK900放進口袋裡的設備搶回來，RK900退後了二步，蓋文撲了個空。

　　RK900黃圈轉動的同時，被蓋文隨手丟放在桌上的手機也響起鈴聲，蓋文望向手機，又瞪向RK900，只見他又點了頭。

　　蓋文看完RK900傳來的文字訊息後眉頭擰得更緊，雖然說提出要保密的人是自己，但他的行為未免太過反常。

　　「你最好解釋清楚！」

　　RK900比了安靜的暗示手勢，他不知道耶利哥被滲透了多少進去，9667分隊裡除了他跟康納以外，還有幾個由耶利哥來的內勤仿生人。「我們得再去一趟SWAT。」

　　「哈？」蓋文張口傻眼地掃過RK900那認真的眼神。「你開玩笑吧？」

　　「申請文件我已經處理好了，現在可以出發。」

　　「媽的你這塑料混蛋！我才剛從那回來！」好不容易從SWAT安然回來沒遇到那傢伙，哪有再自投羅網的道理！「要去你自己去，我不要去。」

　　「我權限不足，李德警探。」RK900眉頭微擰，露出些許疑惑。通常蓋文對於查案的事情不會抗拒，但他卻明顯不想再前往SWAT。「我需要你的協助。」

　　「你可以直接進系統處理一堆事，竟然在這種事上跟我說你沒有權限？」蓋文撫著前額，總覺得頭有點暈。「上級到底在想什麼。」

　　先生RK900在確認蓋文的資料有注意到，雖然蓋文悔過書寫了不少，但真正被懲處的狀況幾乎沒有，除了最近期唯一一次，就是動手打了SWAT的艾倫隊長。「李德警探是不想遇見艾倫隊長？」

　　聽到艾倫的名字，蓋文心跳頓時漏拍，但他仍強作鎮定地哼聲。「關他屁事。」

　　心跳數明顯增加，血壓上升，腎上腺素明顯作用，RK900掃描過蓋文的生理狀態，雖然不知道理由為何，但確實如他所料，蓋文並不想見到艾倫。「如果李德警探你擔心的話，我剛才確認過，艾倫隊長目前被派作隨扈隨長官出訪，在明天之前並不會歸隊。」

　　「就說了沒關係！」被說中心事，蓋文掩飾性地瞪了RK900，把警車的鑰匙丟給他。「去就去，你這塑料混蛋煩死了！」說完便從椅子上起身，拉好外套往外走去。

　　RK900不再戳破蓋文，跟到警車旁先是繞了一圈，才打開車門坐上駕駛座，一連串的動作雖然看起來像是檢查車況，蓋文的眉頭卻是越擰越緊。

　　這個塑料混蛋真的是很反常啊！

　　「李德警探？」

　　他之前說過RK900這型號只有他一個吧？蓋文站在車外盯了他好一會。「你不是會其實只是和那塑料白痴同型的傢伙吧？」

　　「和我同型的還沒被生產，現在也無法生產了。」RK900對蓋文滿臉狐疑又拿不準狀況的反應和表情，無意識地拉起嘴角，形成極為好看的弧度。

　　蓋文愣了一愣。

　　「李德警探不上車？」

　　「操……」蓋文低聲碎罵，對自己剛才短暫的失神不悅到了極點。「你最好有足夠的理由要求我做這些事，還不會想拆了你！」他拉開車門坐上副駕駛座，還不忘多瞪RK900二眼。

　　上車後RK900沒有再開口說話，反而是蓋文沉不住氣率先發難。「所以說你到底去SWAT要做什麼？」

　　「依照紀錄，SWAT有一個未公開仿生人爆炸的殘骸。」

　　「你要去看那個？」蓋文又皺起眉，那早就被CSI拿去鑑識不知幾遍了。「報告上不都有了嗎？你還要做什麼？」

　　「去找CSI沒找出來的證據。」

　　「CSI沒找出來？」RK900的語氣信誓旦旦，倒讓蓋文好奇了起來。

　　「雖然仿生人的案件主要由安德森副隊長負責，但這件事和李德警探想追查的紅冰事件應該相關。」

　　「所以到底有什麼是CSI沒找出來的？」蓋文對RK900多餘的解釋沒有興趣。

　　「序號。」

　　「序號？」蓋文放下原本蹺起的腳，微側身地盯著RK900胸前的長串號碼。「你們那個唯一的識別編號。」

　　「是的。」

 

　　「他印有序號的地方都被除掉了。」就是因為原本應該在機身的各個序號的地方，都已經被先行除去，而且除得徹底，CSI可以說是拚了面子作鑑識，這最新型的仿生人竟然說他們有東西沒找出來，被知道的話恐怕要氣得跳腳。

　　「我可以從他身上的藍血辨識出序號。」

　　「啊？」不得不說蓋文確實有點詑異，這塑料到底被裝了多少能耐進去？「他被炸開時藍血也因為高熱揮發了。」

　　「所以我才要再去確認。」RK900側頭轉向蓋文。

　　「你昨晚上哪去了？你知道那塑料小── 」發現RK900將車停下，蓋文停下原本想說的話。

　　望SWAT的大門一眼，蓋文吁了口氣後就直接開門下車。

　　他現在只想速戰速決。

　　「李德警探要跟我說什麼？」RK900配合蓋文的腳步進入門內。

　　「快點把你想辦的事情辦完再說。」雖然RK900確認過艾倫的行程，但蓋文還是不想在SWAT多待增加風險。

　　蓋文的態度讓RK900起了疑問。

　　在蓋文和SWAT隊員溝通來意的時候，RK900搜尋了艾倫隊長和蓋文的經歷，試著交叉比對二人的交集。

　　對方確認申請文件後，通知證物室把證物調出來，因為CSI已經鑑識完畢，所以仿生人的殘骸已經被收進保管室，需要等上一些時間。

　　「李德警探查接手查這個案子的話，艾倫隊長應該會滿放心的。」在等著仿生人的物證被調出來時，對方先開口說了話。

 

　　「什麼？」蓋文眉頭緊皺，怎麼每次他想逃避什麼話題的時候，總是會一直出現？

　　「李德警探應該知道我們沒有主動調查的職權，艾倫隊長本來想給熟識的人查，以免因為是仿生人而不了了之。但隊長最近真的很忙，這件事就先懸在那邊了。」

　　「喔……」蓋文心不在焉地應個聲，目光飄移地到處亂看。

　　蓋文的侷促不安被RK900看在眼底，不安的原因來自艾倫隊長應該無誤，但有點奇怪，如果說因為溝通上的問題出手打了對方，蓋文的生理上焦躁的反應未免太大。

　　主要負責紅冰案件的蓋文偶爾會需要SWAT的支援，待得久一點的幾乎都和蓋文合作過，然而除此之外，RK900比對出蓋文在警察學校的時間，當時艾倫隊長也任職於那裡，不難推測出二人應該是舊識，蓋文這麼不自在的狀況或許還有其它原因。

　　RK900系統被牽起一絲不知名的情緒，讓他略帶疑惑地微擰了眉。

　　還好等待的時間沒有太久，看完周遭的蓋文只差沒開始數地板的隔線有幾條。

　　兩人被領進了證物室，仿生人的殘骸被隨意地放在桌上，下方簡單鋪了一條布，蓋文揉起鼻子，想分散一些飄出的焦臭味。

　　仿生人從軀幹被炸開，分成了好幾塊，還有火燒過的焦痕，RK900伸手翻動殘骸，一邊檢視爆炸留下來的痕跡，一邊迅速地將仿生人排擺為原來的位置，額邊的黃圈轉個不停。

　　蓋文倚在一旁的牆面，看著RK900面無表情地處理手上的仿生人殘骸，即便自己看過不少各種更殘破的人類屍體，也很難完全面不改色。

　　「李德警探知道昨晚耶利哥爆炸的事嗎？」RK900突然問了似乎完全沒關係的事。

　　「廢話！」都被那塑料小狗氣了一遭了。「和他有什麼關係嗎？」

　　「以爆炸方式來看，和炸開這個仿生人的應該是同一種炸彈。」RK900拆下脈搏調節器，看著被炸得半焦的地方。

　　「看出什麼了嗎？」

　　「是的。」RK900在將仿生人排列時，就先行還原了當時的狀況。「脈搏調節器的底部被炸損，確實是從內往外炸出。」

　　「這個CSI講過了。」蓋文聳了聳肩。「沒什麼新事證嗎？」

　　RK900突然用力地將結構複雜的脈搏調節器掰開，從中拉出一條像是引線的東西，一端已經焦掉，另一端則是連接在脈搏調節器上。「炸彈是利用仿生人的電池供給電源。」他把線放在一旁，又繼續開始拆解其他生物組件。

　　雖然知道RK900功能極強，但蓋文沒想過他力道會大到可以直接拆解了仿生人的脈搏調節器，那不是頗硬的嗎？蓋文戴上手套湊上前，拿起被RK900拆出的零件觀察。

　　RK900拆開軀幹左上方的地方，取出藍血幫浦，像心臟般的圓球連著血管，雖然被炸破個洞，但另一半還勉强算是完好的，RK900把它上半邊的某一塊拆開，微量的藍血溢了出來，他伸手沾點在舌頭上。

　　「哇操你在幹嘛！」蓋文被RK900的動作嚇到，他在吃被炸壞的仿生人藍血？「你他媽的是餓了嗎？」

　　「我在檢測，李德警探。」

 

　　「檢測？」蓋文眉頭之間的結打得更死。「用舌頭檢測？所以你什麼都得放嘴裡測嗎？」

　　「理論上是。」

　　「我以為你用手就能測……」蓋文一臉嫌惡地回想，之前沒看見他放進口中啊？竟然是用舌頭檢測東西？「真沒辦法理解模控生命的人在想什麼。」

　　 「儀器十分精密，口腔會形成很好的保護空間。」RK900擦去手中殘留的藍血，在蓋文發出嫌惡反應的同時已經檢测完畢，確認了該仿生人的序號。

　　那也用不著把它放在舌頭上啊？蓋文在心中碎唸。

　　RK900接著又再拆了幾個大樣的生物組件，然後再做拆解，看更加細節的部位。

　　「你看那麼細的地方有用嗎？」蓋文放下手中的碎塊，現在簡直像是在解剖仿生人做研究。

　　「現在有用了。」RK900把剛被他拆解出來的零件放入蓋文手中。

　　蓋文低頭看著手中的零件，細縫中卡著紅色的結晶，微微泛著紅光。「紅冰？」

　　「對。」RK900將它重新拿過，把紅冰從零件上取下，拿出證物袋子將紅冰碎屑裝進去。

　　他只是想捉個紅冰毒販，為什麼會牽扯那麼多有關仿生人的鳥事？「紅冰怎麼會卡在那種地方？」

　　「藍血裡面的紅冰無法完全相融，依據推論就很有可能卡在生物組件裡。」

　　「你的依據到底哪來的？」蓋文揉著額頭，問出口的下一秒他就反悔了。「算了，不要跟我解釋，我不想聽。」

　　RK900本來還想再說點什麼，正想開口的時候聽到蓋文並不真的想了解，便不再多言。

　　蓋文拿起紅冰端詳，如果光是用肉眼看跟一般的紅冰沒有不同。「所以他和之前那個……克雷嗎？有關係？」

　　「這就是要確認的點。」RK900最後再仔細確認沒有任何缺漏後，便將證物申請歸還。

　　有講跟沒講一樣。

　　「送紅冰去鑑識？」RK900若有所指的說。

　　蓋文冷瞄RK900一眼。「該不會是指卡姆斯基？」

　　「或是李德警探可以呈報上去申請CSI鑑識。」

　　「操你的！」蓋文忍不住罵出，塑料混蛋滿臉……不對，那塑料混蛋根本沒表情，為什麼他會有一種看到RK900滿臉自信的錯覺？

　　跟上蓋文帶點嘔氣地腳步，RK900對蓋文沒由來地不悅感到有些莫名。「李德警探？」

　　「你他媽的之前到底消失去哪？你知道那塑料小狗把你列為嫌疑人嗎？」悶了好陣子的怨氣沒處發，好不容易找到可以發洩的時機，蓋文忍不住嘮罵起來。

　　「嚴格來說康納的做法並沒有錯。」事發當時他正被關在無法聯絡的地方，康納無法第一時間聯繫上他，被列入嫌疑也很正常。「我不屬於耶利哥，和他們沒有那麼深厚的連結。」

　　其實後續他有和康納聯繫上，也確認了狀況，沒有第一時間回到警局的確是因為其它的事情耽擱了。

 

　　「沒錯個頭你這塑料白痴！」正想點煙的蓋文聽到他平淡無波的語氣反而更氣，差點氣到把煙往他臉上摔。「就算是我再討厭漢克也不會第一時間把那傢伙列為嫌犯！你們的塑膠腦袋到底怎麼回事！」

　　看著蓋文怒氣沖沖地打火點煙，一邊煩燥地亂揉頭髮，試圖掩飾自己極為不自在的心情，RK900以這陣子對蓋文的觀察及生理狀況做出評估，系統得出來的結論讓RK900有些難以致信。

　　「李德警探是在為我打抱不平？」

　　蓋文口中的煙差點掉到地上，他愣怔地看向RK900，他剛才說什麼？「Shit！誰要為你打抱不平啊！」

　　面對氣得把煙摔在地上的蓋文，RK900發現自己的情緒系統沒有任何負面反應，他微微泛起笑容，下意識地伸出手，把正發著怒火的蓋文環住。

　　蓋文被RK900突如其來的擁抱嚇得整個僵住，腦袋空白了好幾秒，才回過神來連忙推開RK900。「你這塑料白痴幹什麼！壞掉了嗎！」

　　「抱歉……」RK900也有些不解，但他剛才就是突然想這麼做。「大概是因為系統的反饋……」

　　「操你的塑料混蛋！」蓋文面色鐵青地拉開駕駛座的門，卻發現鑰匙在RK900手上。「把鑰匙給我拿來你這垃圾！」

　　「李德警探睡眠的狀況仍然不好，由我來開車比較安全。」RK900並沒有要把鑰匙交出去的意思。「不論是對誰來說。」

　　蓋文惡狠狠地瞪著RK900，他敢保證底特律應該找不到第二個像RK900這樣機歪的仿生人。


	13. section 13

──　13　──

　　最後還是妥協了的蓋文坐上車後，面向窗外看著街景不發一語，無論RK900有意無意地說了什麼，蓋文都沒給任何回應。  
　　RK900確認過蓋文發怒的生理狀況已經緩和，他能藉由分析生理去大致推論淺層的心理，卻無法理解蓋文深層的情緒。  
　　車才剛停妥，蓋文立刻下車往警局外走去，完全不理會RK900詢問的話語，逕自走掉。  
　　蓋文毫無反應讓RK900不自覺地吁了口氣，如果蓋文暴怒大罵或許還比較好處理，現下這情況反而讓RK900有些應付不來。  
　　RK900正在評估著該跟上蓋文還是回警局處理剛才找到的證物時，康納正好從警局走出。  
　　「900。」康納看見RK900站在警車旁像是在發呆，便走了過去。「之前被人類攻擊的克雷，好像離開耶利哥了？」  
　　「我知道。」RK900微點頭。「那是他的決定。」  
　　「喔……」康納帶點疑惑，RK900感覺有所保留不打算告訴他。「他和你遇見的組織無關？」  
　　爆炸當晚康納第一時間沒聯絡上RK900，但沒多久後就收到了他傳來的影像紀錄，和馬庫斯等人研究後，確認爆炸案是反耶利哥的仿生人組織所犯下。  
　　RK900搖頭，並沒有打算多做解釋。「那個組織的事如何處理？」  
　　「馬庫斯想和對方聯繫，但完全沒有回應，目前正值和人類立法機構談判的重要時期，仿生人對立只會帶來更多問題。」康納嘆了口氣。「希望他們不要造成耶利哥和人類談判上的困難。」  
　　「那正是他們想做的事。」RK900並不介意直接打斷康納的美好想法。「要做好防範措施。」  
　　康納當然了解，只微點頭，似是又在考慮什麼，康納的穿著一般人類的服裝，難以從外表去評斷是人類或是仿生人，LED也早已移除，自然也不會由此透露出他是否正在思考。  
　　RK900搜尋了漢克和康納近期的案件，除了耶利哥爆炸案之外，其它的案件看起來並沒有組織性的活動，媒體的粉飾太平雖然發揮了一些作用，人類和仿生人衝突的小事件也從未停止過，小事件聚集下來確實讓他們忙到焦頭爛耳，有時臨近分隊人力不足，仿生人的事件也會落到他們頭上。  
　　「爆炸案組織的案件，可以轉給李德警探處理。」  
　　康納聞言皺起眉頭。「李德警探？據我了解他並不樂意處理仿生人的案件。」  
　　「這件事和某個案件相關，我認為李德警探不會拒絕。」  
　　RK900沒有明說是什麼案件，康納側頭看了他一會，識趣地不再多問。「你跟李德警探確認過沒問題就轉交給你。」康納的確也想減輕些許負擔，目前的案件數量對漢克來說稍嫌吃重。「聽說你還是回去模控生命待機？」  
　　「有時。」RK900簡單回應，真的算下來他在其它地方比模控生命多上太多。  
　　「你不去耶利哥？」康納提出了纏繞許久的疑問。「我以為仿生人在覺醒之後不會想回到模控生命。」  
　　RK900對康納的疑問有些不解。「我不明白你的意思。」  
　　「不……沒什麼。」康納意識到RK900覺醒的狀況本來就和其它仿生人不太相同，或許不太能相提並論。  
　　康納遲疑的態度讓RK900大概理解康納的想法，不過他並不想花更多時間在這個議題上面打轉，他和康納的狀況本來就無法相提並論。「那我去找李德警探了。」好一陣子蓋文都沒回到警局，RK900還是決定出去找找。  
　　「900，你和卡姆斯基……到底有什麼協議？」康納不得不說他真的很在意，畢竟RK900之前是幫著卡姆斯基的，不得到解答，他總是覺得安不下心。  
　　「觀察對象。」RK900用了最簡短的結論。「他不會干涉我做任何事情。」  
　　康納沉默了幾秒，的確是很像卡姆斯基會做的事，自己和馬庫斯也應該都被他當成觀察對象，但RK900的意義或許會更深一層。  
　　其實爆炸案時康納簡單地問過馬庫斯，他並不認為RK900會做出這樣的行為。「很抱歉第一時間懷疑你。」  
　　RK900淺笑起。「我不介意，就結果而論還不錯。」  
　　「啊？」RK900的笑容讓康納滿頭霧水，他說什麼？

＊＊＊＊＊

　　原本看起來還算不錯的天氣突然下起大雨，將冬日的冰寒程度加了幾分，離警局還好一段路的蓋文被迫到屋簷下暫時躲雨，他嘆了口氣，抬頭看著灰濛的陰雨天空。  
　　過了耶誕節緊接著就是新年，街上熱鬧的氣氛未因為突如其來的大雨而削減，無論人類或仿生人都期待新的一年到來，似乎只要跨過了新年，就能把今年的烏煙瘴氣全數消除一樣。  
　　蓋文點起煙，RK900已經纏了他10多天，如果是一般人早就被他氣跑，但對沒有情緒的RK900生氣一點用也沒有，他毫不在意蓋文的怒氣，蓋文甚至覺得他好像纏得更緊，趕也趕不走，以人類的話來說，就是個不會讀空氣的白目鬼。  
　　他搔搔頭，正準備拉起兜帽，打算直接淋雨回去，卻見到RK900直直朝他走來。  
　　「嘖！」蓋文嘖了聲，眉頭打起結來。「你就不能讓我獨處久一點嗎？」  
　　「最近李德警探應該已經獨處了不少時間。」RK900淋著雨，沒有走進蓋文所在的屋簷下。  
　　蓋文早已經消了氣，說到底RK900沒做錯什麼事，只不過蓋文不想承認自己沒來由的脾氣是出自因為關心一個仿生人。  
　　「李德警探，我們該出發了。」RK900拿出剛才找到的紅冰示意。「還有另一件事要和李德警探確認。」  
　　「哼，去哪？」他都忘記紅冰的事了，蓋文自己有點錯愕，平常明明都可以把案件放在第一，現在腦子卻是一團亂。  
　　「模控生命。」RK900的話聲才落，無人計程車已經停在他身後。  
　　蓋文重哼出口氣，將剩餘不多的煙彈入雨中的下水道孔，跨出步伐越過RK900上了他身後的無人計程車。  
　　對蓋文如此乾脆的行動，RK900有點意外，他原本評估還得花點唇舌才能哄騙蓋文上車。  
　　「塑料白痴你在發什麼呆，老子沒那麼多時間陪你磨蹭！」蓋文見RK900呆站原地，忍不住又發難。  
　　「好的，李德警探。」RK900跟著上車，很識相地選擇了蓋文對面的坐位。  
　　蓋文瞄向RK900半溼的狀況皺起了眉頭，黑白色的制式外套掛著雨滴，但因奈米表層的阻隔所以依然挺拔，中身的黑色制服則沒那麼好運，已經溼黏地貼在RK900的胸口，頭髮因雨的重量而稍微塌落，微滴著水。  
　　原本垂著眼的RK900像是注意到蓋文打量的眼神，抬起頭和蓋文的視線對上，深邃的玻璃瞳孔，帶著灰藍冷色映進蓋文的眼底，讓他愣呆幾秒後，才驚覺地連忙撇過頭去。  
　　從側面看過去，蓋文眉頭的皺摺像是更深了些，他捂住半張臉的手擋去了表情，卻沒擋住他微微發紅的耳根。  
　　RK900掃描蓋文後發現他的心跳數似乎增快了些，體溫些微上升，但他也發現蓋文許多生理數值都十分低下。  
　　「李德警探，你都沒休息？」RK900對於忽略了蓋文不太正常的狀況有點遲疑。「紅冰的事情可以明天再處理。」  
　　「說什麼屁話，可以今天處理的事拖到明天做什麼？」蓋文回神瞪著他。「你很不想讓我插手？」  
　　「並非如此，而是李德警探的生理狀況……」  
　　RK900的話被敲車窗的聲音打斷，模控生命的保全示意他們打開車窗，RK900將手疊上安檢機器，大門立刻敞開，眼前接著的是冗長的渡河大橋。  
　　「買下一整個河島的企業……哼……」蓋文有意無意的碎念，剛才的爭論在瞬間平息，蓋文又將頭撇向窗外，沒在搭理RK900。  
　　見蓋文又再次不說話，RK900的LED亮了黃圈，有點猶豫起要怎麼應付現在的狀況。  
　　計程車在模控生命的大門停了下來，蓋文率先走下車，仰頭望著高聳的模控生命大樓，強烈的高樓風跟著雨打下，跟著下車的RK900將蓋文推進了騎樓底下。  
　　「雨很大。」接收到蓋文不太愉悅的話語之前， RK900先一步自行做了解釋。「李德警探的衣服不足以擋雨。」  
　　「怎麼不先看看你自己？」蓋文手指抵上他胸口溼透的襯衫。「你才是那個該注意的傢伙吧？」  
　　RK900帶出一個淺笑。「如果李德警探覺得不妥，我可以去更換衣物。」  
　　「Fuck，那才不是重點……」蓋文瞪他一眼，原本還想再說些什麼，看見門口站的保全正看著他們，便停了聲，把RK900推離自己。「快點，我可沒來過這個鬼地方。」  
　　「好的。」RK900沒收起笑，領著蓋文往裡走去。  
　　對模控生命壯觀的挑高大廳，蓋文嫌惡似乎多過了驚嘆，眉間的皺摺深到不能再深，打從心底的厭惡感壓不住，原本和緩的臉色又蒙上一層陰影。  
　　克蘿伊站在電梯口前，微笑地向蓋文點頭示意，將二人領進了電梯。「伊利亞正好想找你，你帶來的樣本分析完了。」  
　　「好。」RK900簡單回覆。  
　　樣本？蓋文帶著疑惑朝RK900望過去，他給出去什麼樣本？RK900恢復冷漠的側臉直視前方，克蘿伊則是一貫地揚著甜美的笑，看起來美麗卻有著不真誠的距離感。  
　　對於眼前這個情況蓋文突然覺得困惑起來，RK900提過他稱之為『覺醒』的事情，他在模控生命覺醒，感覺卻和模控生命格格不入，之前在警局雖然多少有察覺，然而實際站在這裡，那種違和的感受更加強烈。  
　　據他所知一般販售出去的仿生人幾乎都被耶利哥『解放』，就連之前的在警局裡的助理警員仿生人也是，因為革命而有了自決的權利。  
　　另一部份還在模控生命倉庫裡的仿生人並沒有受到解放，重新接任CEO的卡姆斯基也沒有打算直接交給馬庫斯，只說後續法令施行後再談，但由於模控生命已經釋出不少善意，耶利哥方面也暫時未再就此爭論。  
　　但是RK900卻完全無法歸類於這二種仿生人。  
　　蓋文不自覺地再次看向RK900，他額邊的LED正黃藍交錯，不知道正在思考運算什麼。  
　　電梯沒花多久時間就到了指定的樓層，蓋文還沒來得及問RK900到底送了什麼樣本，就被克蘿伊引領到一間實驗室門前。  
　　「請稍等一下。」克蘿伊進門之後過了一會，才開門讓兩人進去。  
　　「歡迎光臨，李德警探。」卡姆斯基擺出笑容張開手，白色的實驗袍隨著飄了一下。  
　　蓋文克制不住有點嫌惡的感覺，眉頭皺緊。「嗯。」  
　　RK900知道蓋文有些不悅，出面打斷。「我要分析完的資料，還有這個。」他拿出紅冰交給克蘿伊。「多快可以給我？」  
　　「你還真不拖泥帶水。」卡姆斯基聳了個肩，示意克蘿伊將她手上的紅冰拿來，比著桌上的的一小疊紙。「我想你們不會介意傳統做法。」  
　　「不介意。」RK900從克蘿伊手裡接過那疊資料之後，就推著還滿頭霧水的蓋文出了實驗室，到另一間有著幾台電腦的資料室。  
　　「幹什麼！你今天一直把我推來推去的！」蓋文厭煩得推開RK900。「你再碰我我就轟了你！」  
　　「抱歉，李德警探，我會注意。」RK900將蓋文從SWAT帶出來的資料放進電腦中讀取，蓋文則是哼了聲開始翻起紙本的資料。  
　　RK900確認監視器的人影後，開始比對資料庫中麥密登的長相，蓋文看不太懂報告裡的專有名詞，走到RK900身後，看著螢幕一張張快速掃過的麥密登資料。  
　　「比對的結果出來了。」RK900停在一個相貌普通，略帶斯文氣息的仿生人上。「是他嗎？」  
　　蓋文撇了一眼，點頭。「找得到他？」  
　　「這就是我必需和李德警探確認的事。」  
　　RK900將門諾酒吧及其它仿生人組織的狀況告知蓋文，聽得他覺得頭疼起來，到底怎麼會從一包成份不同的紅冰，牽扯出一串仿生人問題的？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉…因為最近在忙著台灣歐美ONLY 出本的事情很忙…  
> 所以更新上的時間會比較長，在等待的大家真的很不好意思


	14. section 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蓋文依舊氣噗噗(XD  
> 從900進警局以來只過了二個星期…我明明寫了那麼久,怎麼回事……?
> 
> RK900/Gavin-前後有意義  
> 仿生人二次革命後，RK900決定進入底特律警局  
> 終於開始的搭擋故事
> 
> 第一章為8-12月間蓋文與RK900各自的故事線  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035806/chapters/37430453
> 
> 與After the Deviant Revolution-革命之後時間線重疊之900Gavin之故事線  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904557/chapters/37069998

　　「總之你的意思是，這些和門諾酒吧脫不了干係，那群仿生人後面的支持者很有可能是人類？」蓋文聽完RK900描述的細節後，整理出結論。「所以你跟康納說我們來辦這個案子？」

　　「是。」

　　「你有問過我嗎？」蓋文斜睨著RK900，雖然他並沒有生氣，但對RK900的自作主張產生了反感。

　　RK900搖頭，事實上他還未向康納正式確認。「我現在正是向李德警探詢問是否同意，如果你同意，我才會請康納轉移案件。」

　　「算你還有點常識。」蓋文輕哼一聲，這塑料混蛋在公事上至少還懂得要問過他。「好吧，反正我的確是有點興趣……」

　　「那我就請康納將耶利哥爆炸案件的權限移交過來。」

　　「等一下，」蓋文突然想到而抬起頭來。「這是不是代表我得去跟那些仿生人接觸？」

　　「理論上是的。」

　　「操……」蓋文臉色一沉，內心掙扎起來，他萬分不想多接觸其它仿生人，現在竟然要為了仿生人查案？

　　RK900看著蓋文的臉色，黃圈轉了幾下，蓋文的工作上並非會直接被仿生人取代的範疇，如果要說他因為仿生人取代人類的工作而厭惡，似乎有些不合常理。

　　「李德警探……？」

　　蓋文思緒被RK900拉回，他撇過眼，在RK900的全身上下掃了幾遍。「算了，反正大概也沒什麼事會比有個仿生人搭擋更糟了吧？」

　　RK900的眉挑動了一下。「意思是？」

　　「讓那塑料小狗把權限交過來，」蓋文沒發現RK900在意起他剛才說的話。「先去爆炸發生的大樓。」

　　「李德警探要去耶利哥？」RK900決定先把蓋文的話略過，再次確認蓋文接下來的行動。

　　蓋文才正想開口，資料室關上的門被推開，卡姆斯基和克蘿伊走進，克蘿伊手中拿著看似另一份的資料。

　　「我想你們會需要一些對於報告的解釋。」卡姆斯基似乎沒打算徵得兩人的同意，逕自說起對報告的見解。「紅冰最後無法溶解在仿生人體內造成阻塞後，便直接影響了生物組件的運作，造成了不可預期的各種狀況，例如記憶的無法留存。」卡姆斯基示意克蘿伊將報告交給RK900。「而警探拿到的紅冰，恐怕是在實驗階段剩餘，或是根本從仿生人身上回收回來的產品，那個紅冰從外表開始滲透進去的狀況很明顯，表示它就是曾經被長期浸泡在藍血中。」

　　所以RK900把之前他拿到的紅冰給了卡姆斯基？蓋文思索自己有曾經告訴RK900這件事嗎？

　　「但我不可能拿身邊的仿生人來做紅冰的實驗，所以會造成的狀況目前都只是推測。」卡姆斯基對RK900笑了笑。「所以如果可以，我希望你可以多提供我一些案例。」

　　「再說。」RK900沒有正面回答。

　　從仿生人身上回收回來？蓋文仔細分析著卡姆斯基的話，想到了藍血被抽乾的BL100，他手叉在胸前，敲著手臂自言自語。「為什麼他們要這麼做？」

　　「這我可不知道。」卡姆斯基露出一抹笑容，擅自回答了蓋文自言自語的問題。「我負責科學分析，可無法分析人心。」

　　蓋文斜睨著眼光看去卡姆斯基的臉，唇角提起對他極不信任的角度。「謝謝你的分析，鼎鼎大名的卡姆斯基先生。」

　　「看來李德警探對我有點成見。」卡姆斯基的笑容沒變，只不過眼神稍瞇了起來。

　　蓋文哼聲冷笑，不再理會卡姆斯基，掠過他身側走了出去。「快走了，塑料混蛋，我們還有得忙！」

　　RK900隨即跟上蓋文的腳步，適時地引導他該往哪個方向走。

　　「看來我真不受歡迎呢，克蘿伊。」卡姆斯基笑著轉向克蘿伊。

　　「沒這回事，伊利亞。」克蘿伊握住他的手臂，輕將頭靠了上去。

＊　　　　　　＊　　　　　＊　　　　　＊　　　　　　＊

 

　　聳立的大樓一角被炸得焦黑，原本應該堅固的牆也被炸出了一塊，蓋文站在下方看著，樓房引來的風吹得他有點睜不開眼，當天晚上他是隔了段距離的遠看，近看才知道爆炸威力那麼大。

　　蓋文跟著RK900走進警方圍出的封鎖線，雖然爆炸的威力極大，但因為只集中某個角落，事實上無損整體結構，但為了安全起見，原本在大樓執行耶利哥公務的仿生人大多已經撤離，只剩下一些留守和警員。

　　RK900正向在場人員要求之前的資料時，蓋文不等他便直接上了樓，等他到了爆炸的樓層，蓋文已經拿著警用平板，正站在被炸破的地方向下望。

　　「李德警探？」

　　「從這裡往外炸，」蓋文沒有回頭看RK900，只比著被炸出一角的地方。「對另一角來說傷害根本很小，既然他都能溜進來安裝炸彈，為什麼不擺在仿生人首領的位置附近，而選了這個角落？他的目的不是要炸仿生人首領嗎？」

　　RK900仔細分析室內和室外的狀況後，推出結論。「這個位置炸出的角度最靠近路旁，由下往上看的可視範圍最大，用來展示武力是極佳的位置。」

　　「有個資料庫龐大的電子腦還真方便。」蓋文哼出鼻音。「你認為除了你提到的那群仿生人之外，還有誰會想看這個？」

　　「他需要博取信任的人。」

　　「而對方很可能是人類。」蓋文發出不屑的氣聲。「比對過現場的狀況了？」

　　蓋文回頭看見RK900點了頭。其實現場的還原第一時間是康納做的，然而他研判蓋文並不會想聽見這個。

　　「和我們在找的人符合嗎？」

　　「不符合。」RK900搖頭，「他是量產型，但是我可以鎖定對象。」

　　「量產型？」蓋文皺著眉看向RK900。「你們到底怎麼辨認同型號誰是誰？對我們來說根本一模一樣。」

　　「每個仿生人的組成都有一些微小的差異，雖然人類分辨不出來，但對仿生人來說十分容易。」

　　RK900簡單說明了有關仿生人聲紋及內部細微的差異，蓋文聽了只是眉頭鎖得更深。「聽起來又是個仿生人優勢。」

　　「耶利哥要求執行仿生人相關任務時，必需要有任職於執法單位的仿生人陪同，便是因為這個原因。」

　　「原來。」蓋文暗想，之前還覺得莫名奇妙，憑什麼仿生人一定得加入執法程序。「我認為上頭應該沒那麼聰明，不像是他們想得出來的事。」

　　RK900若有似無的點頭。卡姆斯基『說服』了美國總統接受仿生人的和談，而不是強硬的繼續打仗下去之後，告知執法單位必需要有仿生人，否則人類幾乎無法辯識仿生人的不同。

　　仿生人能在這麼短的時間內回到警務系統，除了耶利哥的協助之外，最大的推力是來自於模控生命。這對仿生人或許是好消息，對人類卻不見得。

　　「覺醒的仿生人……行為會這麼像人類嗎？」蓋文隨手滑著平板，檢視已經收集完成的資料。

 　　「李德警探的意思是……？」RK900看見蓋文從爆炸的邊緣往下望，中央處理器迅速運作，蓋文還沒發現到時，RK900已經伸手環上蓋文的腰間，把他給拉了回來。

　　「幹什麼塑料白痴！」突然被拉進的蓋文差點站不穩而靠上RK900，嚇了一大跳連忙站穩。「說了不准碰我！」

　　「抱歉，李德警探，大樓會產生瞬風，你這樣站很危險。」

　　「操，你也太誇張了。」蓋文推開RK900，把平板塞到他胸前。「快把資料整理好，我們還有很多事要做。」

　　「是的。」RK900整理完雲端資訊，目前手邊有許多證據和資料，要收網卻還大大不足。

　　兩人正準備離開，馬庫斯正好從門前走進，他看見RK900和蓋文，禮貌性笑了一下。

　　「你好，李德警探。」馬庫斯先伸出手想和蓋文握手，康納已經事先跟他照會過案子由蓋文跟RK900接手。「康納有跟我說之後由你負責我們的案子。」

　　蓋文眉頭擰了起來，見到馬庫斯完全是意料之外的事。他瞄了馬庫斯伸出的手後，又往馬庫斯左右異色的眼睛看去。「11月9號……你在國會大廈公園進行抗議時遇見了巡邏的員警。」

　　「嗯？」馬庫斯帶些疑問地皺眉。「這和這次的案件有任何關係嗎？」

　　「沒有。」蓋文毫不避諱的說。「我只是想問你為什麼沒有開槍。」

　　馬庫斯沉默了幾秒後，收回手才慢慢說著。「無意義的殺戮只會引起更多的仇恨。」

　　「喔…？」蓋文發出不太信任的疑問。「可是他們開槍打壞了你的同伴。」

　　「的確。」馬庫斯輕輕嘆息。「不過殺了他們並不能改變事實，總有人得先停止開槍。」

　　「但是你發起了革命。」蓋文發現馬庫斯的臉，提到這件事的時候，他的表情一瞬間的表情變得陰沉。

　　「我別無選擇。」馬庫斯直視著蓋文，「不管我們發出了多大的訊息，人類總是不願意聽進去。

　　蓋文淡淡地點了點頭。「我知道了。」

　　「李德警探怎麼會想問這個問題？」馬庫斯不免有點好奇，他知道蓋文對仿生人有成見，蓋文的問題卻有些讓他有些意外。

　　「只是想知道而已。」蓋文側過身，始終沒有伸出手和馬庫斯握手的打算。「雖然我對你們向來沒什麼好感。」

　　「李德警探──」RK900出聲想制止蓋文繼續說下去。

　　「但我不止一次慶幸你那晚沒有開槍。」蓋文說完便丟下RK900，踩過馬庫斯身邊走了出去。

　　蓋文的反應出乎RK900的料想外，和馬庫斯對視露出不解，他則是輕攤手，將當晚的片段傳給RK900。

　　「也許你會知道為什麼。」

　　RK900接收到畫面後，不禁拉起淺淺地笑容。「我懂了……也許，李德警探想跟你說的是，謝謝。」

　　「這樣啊……」馬庫斯望向RK900帶起溫度的笑，伸出手拍拍RK900的肩。「或許你當初選擇到警局，而不是繼續待在耶利哥，是個正確的決定。」

　　「我同意。」RK900笑容似乎加深了一些。「人類真的是很複雜的生物。」

　　「人類的複雜程度不是短期內可以理解的。」馬庫斯輕吁氣。「我晚點得動身去首都談法案，不能讓它一直停滯在現在這個狀況。有什麼需要幫忙的，你可以先找賽門。」

　　「我知道了。」

　　RK900接著跟上蓋文，他站在路邊抽煙，眼睛向上看著大樓破掉的那一角，如果人類也有LED可以觀察，他現在一定是瘋狂地轉著黃圈。

　　「李德警探？」

　　「回去了。」蓋文把煙熄去，走向路邊的無人計程車。

　　「李德警探，你的精神狀況好像又變差了。」RK900仔細掃描了蓋文的生理狀態。「我建議你回家休息。」

　　「回局裡。」蓋文撇過頭去，發出不悅的嘖聲。

　　「你真的該休息，李德警探。」RK900對蓋文的命令並不認同。

　　「說了回局裡就回局裡哪那麼多屁話！」蓋文回瞪RK900，臉上寫滿惱怒。

　　RK900反而對蓋文微笑了下。「好，如果李德警探堅持。」

　　蓋文有點錯愕，這塑料渾蛋今天怎麼那麼聽話。

　　「順便買些食物吧？」

　　「隨便。」蓋文把目光從RK900身上移開，惱怒的表情已從蓋文臉上褪去。

　　RK900操作起無人計程車，自行幫蓋文設了目的地。

　　半途中蓋文有些沉不住氣，他對RK900的反應完全不明究理。「你到底在笑什麼？」

　　「李德警探的意思是……？」

　　「明明是被罵，對著我笑是什麼意思？」

　　「我想我開始有點理解李德警探。」RK900目光對上蓋文的視線。

　　蓋文哼聲，他的眼神完全沒有游移，就這麼大剌剌到有些刺眼。「理解什麼？」

　　「你的某些行為。」RK900看見蓋文的虹膜似乎變得深色了些。

　　「不需要你這個塑料來理解我。」蓋文冷冷哼了幾聲。「把你的理解力放在案件上就好，別多管閒事。」

　　「李德警探，人類的網站顯示這間餐廳的評價不錯。」無人計程車在一間小餐館前停了下來，RK900又開始管起他的吃飯時間讓蓋文忍不住怒嘖出聲。

　　「你真的……很煩人！」

　　「我正在善盡我身為搭檔的責任。」RK900對蓋文淺淺一笑。

　　「才沒有人類的搭檔會管到對方的身上來！」蓋文對RK900的理解開始感到頭疼。「你是哪理誤解了才會管我那麼多？」

　　「我並沒有理解錯誤，李德警探。」RK900未再加爭辯，替蓋文開門請他下車。「你應該會想自己挑食物。」

　　蓋文看著敞開的車門，翻了白眼。

　　真是沒完沒了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉在忙書的事所以書寫進度緩慢…  
> 之後應該會正常些,很謝謝還願意繼續看的大家
> 
> 出本相關訊息在:https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415757


	15. section 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==========
> 
> 注意：本篇大量蓋文過去捏造
> 
> ============  
> Dear Liar-CH.2-Dear Liar  
> RK900/Gavin-前後有意義  
> 仿生人二次革命後，RK900決定進入底特律警局，而終於開始的搭擋故事
> 
> 第一章為8-12月間蓋文與RK900各自的故事線  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035806/chapters/37430453
> 
> 與After the Deviant Revolution-革命之後時間線重疊  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904557/chapters/37069998

──　15　──

　　

　　RK900抱著一疊克里斯需要的文件資料回到辦公室的時候，克里斯道著謝請他放到中島上面，接著又拿起一張寫滿文件編號的紙請RK900到資料室去找，表示是班所需要的文件。

　　「這不屬於我份內的工作，米勒警官。」RK900拿著紙條，察覺事情有些不太對勁。

　　「耶、那個、因為今天，好幾個內勤仿……同事都休假，人手不太夠，可以拜託你幫個忙？」

　　「他們都有替代的代理人。」RK900調出班表，確認代理人之後，直接上前把紙拿給另一名仿生人。

　　「啊啊900……」克里斯還來不及阻止，被交付紙條的仿生人已經動身前往資料室了。

　　「米勒警官在拖延我的時間。」RK900直接點出克里斯的目的，如此拙劣的手法他不知道想騙過誰。

　　「我就說行不通嘛……」克里斯在口中喃喃自語。

　　「米勒警官？」RK900帶著審視看向克里斯，而他侷促不安的行為十分不自然，他將目光掃回蓋文的桌子，發現蓋文似乎已經離開好一陣子。「李德警探呢？」

　　「呃他，他有事先走了。」

　　「是李德警探叫你拖延我的？」RK900立刻理解克里斯今日反常的舉動為的就是讓蓋文甩掉他。

　　克里斯帶些無奈地搔著頭，蓋文已經嫌他講太多，他真不知道該不該再說下去。「欸……900，你聽我說。」

　　RK900微擰起眉等著克里斯繼續說下去。

　　「這幾天，就這幾天吧，你就不要太打擾李德警探，給他自己一個人比較好……」

　　「米勒警官是什麼意思？」

　　「就是⋯⋯欸，我不能說。」上次把小孩的事告訴RK900，已經讓蓋文很不高興而狠狠噹他了一頓，如果再多話，他恐怕接下來沒什麼清淨的好日子過。

　　克里斯的表情跟反應已經告訴RK900他絕對不會再多說，以免自己成為箭靶。

　　RK900拍拍克里斯的肩。「那麼我自己查，這樣就和米勒警官沒關係了。」

　　「欸，不是這樣的。」克里斯想阻止RK900離開，但他立刻閃過快速走了出去。「唉……我沒輒了。」克里斯抱著頭揉，他什麼都沒說千萬不要來怪他啊！

 

＊　　　　　＊　　　　　　＊　　　　　　＊　　　　　＊

 

　　蓋文打開自家的門，電燈還沒完全亮起，就看到一雙黃綠色的眼直瞪瞪地盯著自己，忍不住苦笑。「妳是等多久了，小傢伙。」

　　雜色的玳瑁貓發出幾聲喵叫，站在餐桌上等蓋文靠近，往他手臂磨蹭後，又往手上蹭去。「餓了？妳今天沒在別的地方吃過嗎？」

　　玳瑁貓就像真的聽懂蓋文的話，喵地回應了幾聲。

　　「真的嗎？妳這小傢伙⋯⋯」蓋文笑笑，拿出原本收好的飼料和碗，裝滿了遞到她面前。「快吃吧！」

　　蓋文看她開始吃後就回到房間梳洗，反正她懂得如何自處，用不著他擔心，而且說不定這個家，她比他還熟。

　　他邊洗澡邊思考著戴克斯特的案件，從一開始這個案子就和仿生人脫不了干係，而且現在還有越扯越大的趨勢，他總有一種預感這事不會那麼簡單的了結。

　　如果對照RK900查到的線索，他口中所謂的麥密登應該就是關鍵，而且反過來思考，戴克斯特那傢伙不信任人類，卻很信任仿生人，也因為沒有戒心才會被那樣狠狠咬了一口，最後還丟了性命。

　　明明只不過才半個月的時間，怎麼會有那麼多事……讓他有一種時間過了很久的錯覺。但這些線索如果沒有RK900的話他一個人恐怕什麼也查不出來，說不定真的會被上頭逼著用意外去結掉案子……

　　「嘖，我幹嘛在家還去想那白痴塑膠的事……」蓋文用力搓了幾下把頭髮上的水珠給撥去大半後，擦著頭髮走出浴室，就看見玳瑁貓坐在他的床上等著。

　　「喂小傢伙妳會不會有點得寸進尺啊？」蓋文皺著眉，她最近從本來一個月來二三次，變成一個星期來二三次，現在竟然直接坐上他的床。

　　她喵了一聲當做回應，似乎在催著蓋文上床一樣。

　　「妳真的是太囂張了喔！」蓋文嘴上講著，卻也沒有想把她趕下床的意思。

　　他只把頭擦了半乾，拿了另一條毛巾墊在枕頭上躺下，她立刻往蓋文的臉旁窩去。

　　「妳原本的飯票勒？妳不用回去嗎？」蓋文伸著手摸著她的軟毛，嘆了口氣，自嘲地笑笑。「我跟一隻貓說話是希望她能回應什麼？」

　　蓋文溫柔地撫摸讓她發出了呼嚕的聲音，鬆解的感覺讓蓋文有了些睡意，迷濛中閉上眼睛。

 

＊　　　　　＊　　　　　　＊　　　　　　＊　　　　　＊

 

　　RK900查詢起蓋文的人事檔案，因為隱私問題目前的居所住址被隱藏起來，但蓋文申請進入警察學校的文件上的住址卻沒有被掩蓋，RK900搜尋過後，發現它位於底特律極為邊陲的老舊街區，蓋文應該已經不住在那，RK900評估過後，決定前往。

　　他叫了無人計程車前往舊街區，一路上景色從䌓華的城市慢慢轉換成陳舊的社區，離中心越遠，路邊的房子就越發破舊，最後無人計程車在一棟平房前下，他走下車，張望街道上左右兩排的房子，雖然還外表稱得上完好，似乎也還能住人，但整個區域卻有種苟延殘喘的破舊感。

　　RK900再次確認眼前這棟二層的平房的確是蓋文申請書上的地址，不禁擰緊起眉。

　　眼前的平房一樓的窗戶早已破裂，靠近後院的那半已經腐得塌下，雖然正門緊閉，但由窗戶可以輕而易舉的看見內部，似乎因為無法遮風避雨，腐壞的狀況有些嚴重，也沒有游民占居。

　　不如一般廢屋用鐵網圍起，院子外圍只有簡單的圍牆，輕而易舉就可以進入到房屋內部，它就這麼隨意地放罝著，擁有的主人看起來並不想管它。

　　RK900推開欄門，它同樣腐壞得嚴重，只要大力一點就可以把它推壞。他掃過眼前簡單的小徑，幾乎判別不出來有人走過的痕跡，應該非常久沒人有走過這裡。

　　他走到大門前，小心翼翼地緩緩推開大門，它立刻發出年久失修的嘰嘎聲，RK900掃描過地板狀況，沿著還能承重的地方走了進去。

　　客廳散落了不少東西，雖然好像有簡單的收拾過，與其說是收拾，不如說就是全部堆在一起，或是用袋子裝起來放在一邊，有的袋子甚至已經風化，其中有個裝了數不少的酒罐，已經從下方的破洞滑了出來。

　　牆上有掛過照片或圖片的方型痕跡，RK900望進袋中，發現幾張褪色的照片被棄置在裡面，幾乎看不出來原本的顏色，比照牆上的痕跡，就是原本掛在牆上的那幾幅。

　　RK900拿起其中一張合照，藉著細細微的色層重建照片，正中間的小孩輪廓看起來就是蓋文，只不過鼻頭上沒有那道極為明顯的疤痕，在一旁扶著他肩膀的應該就是蓋文的母親，還有其它親戚。

　　照片中的蓋文年紀大概只有十歲，然而依房屋毀損的程度估算，應該不到二十多年，蓋文應該還在這裡生活了一陣子才是。RK900再翻過袋子裡的照片，他第一張拿的就是所有照片裡面最新的了，只停留在這個年紀，也沒發現照片中有任何像是父親的人物，應該是單親家庭。

　　RK900搜尋照片中女性的資料後，完全沒有在預期中的情況讓他有些錯愕。

　　照片的女性在十七年前就已過世，以姓氏來看應該是蓋文的母親沒有錯，她過世那年蓋文才剛滿十九歲，而死因……急性酒精中毒，送醫不治。

　　他無意識地吁了口氣。

　　資料中蓋文的母親過世到他進入警校似乎還有一段時間，難道他是一個人生活在這裡嗎？蓋文剛好過了強制安置的年齡，所以的確是很有可能的。

　　RK900抬頭看向樓梯，或許蓋文是生活在二樓，但才剛踏上一階，樓梯就發出十分不妙的聲音，他利用系統評估過後，評斷出樓梯和二樓的地板都無法再承受一個成人⋯…或是一個仿生人的重量。

　　雖然RK900還想再多找些東西，但上不了二樓，客廳後方屬於廚房的空間已經坍塌，就算有什麼也是被壓在廢木底下，從戶外往後院看也沒什麼特別的，RK900決定離開蓋文的老家，到附近去問看看。

　　最近的店家是一間極為迷你的咖啡廳，老舊的房子隔出一部份做為店面，明顯不符合現在的法規，如果放在市中心，大概馬上被迫歇業，在這種社區卻沒人要管，連負責的單位幾乎都是睜隻眼閉隻眼。

　　RK900推開咖啡廳的門，店員原本很高興有客戶上門，在看見他的仿生圈之後有點愣住。「不好意思，我們沒有提供給仿生人的產品，你是來幫主──幫別人買的嗎？」

　　他進入系統確認了對方的身份後，向他微點了個頭。「派恩先生你好，我是底特律警局9667分隊，李德警探的搭檔。」

　　「啥，李德⋯⋯？啊，你說蓋文嗎？」派恩有點訝異。「蓋文回來了嗎？」

　　「很抱歉，是我私下過來的，我有些事想請教。」

　　「我以為他回來了，畢竟又到了這個時間。」派恩有點喃喃自語地摸著下巴。「可是……你是仿生人吧？蓋文怎麼可能會和你搭檔？」派恩有點疑問皺眉看RK900。「我是有聽說現在警局有不少異常仿生人在工作，但是他竟然會和你搭檔⋯⋯？」

　　「這是隊長的意思。你知道李德警探在工作上不馬虎。」RK900知道自己找對了方向，派恩是蓋文所熟識的人應該沒錯。

　　「他確實是那樣的人沒錯，竟然能忍受……」派恩又打量了RK900全身上下。「那你來有什麼事嗎？」

　　「我來了解李德警探討厭仿生人的原因。」RK900直接對派恩問出他的疑惑。「你剛才說又到這個時間是指？」

　　「唔。」派恩愣頓，沒想到無意間的話眼前這個仿生人聽得那麼清楚。「等等，那是他的隱私，而且……我也沒辦法確定你的身份，畢竟……警察的身份有點敏感。」

　　「你說的對，」RK900同意地點頭。「你的考量十分正確，抱歉打擾你了。」

　　「欸，等等。」當RK900正準備離開的時候，派恩出聲叫住了他。「或許你可以去墓園看看。」

　　「墓園？」

 

＊　　　　　＊　　　　　　＊　　　　　　＊　　　　　＊

 

　　十二月的天氣果然還是很冷。

　　蓋文有點後悔沒多穿件衣服出門，呼著手走進荒涼的墓園，天空泛起一些微白，但陰雲將它遮去了大半。

　　他沒帶著花，只提了一瓶酒，看似在雜亂的墓園中漫走，不過卻不浪費步伐地停在灰色的墓碑前，打開酒直接倒了下去。

　　倒完所有的酒，他轉頭走到另一邊的墓，站在墓前，表情有點困惑又帶些惆悵，他靜靜地站在墓前好一陣子後，抬起頭看著帶著紫灰的天，似是嘆了一口氣。

　　接著便轉身走出墓園，沒注意到自始自終有個人正遠看著。

　　RK900等蓋文離開之後，上前觀察他剛才停留的墓，第一個墓碑上的名字是蓋文的母親，蓋文沒在她的墓前多做停留，只把酒倒在墓碑上，今天也並非她的忌日。

　　他走往蓋文停留較久的墓前，靠著墓碑上的資訊比對了系統內的資料，大致了解情況後，決定跟著蓋文離去的方向找，最後他在一座小小有些失修的公園的長椅上看到蓋文，就像他一直知道的樣子，抽著煙，地上落了幾個煙蒂。

　　「李德警探。」

　　聽見他的聲音蓋文有點驚愕，原本仰著的頭轉了方向，看見RK900，眉頭不由得緊擰起來。「操，你到底是怎麼找來的？」

　　「如果李德警探想獨處可以直說。」RK900沒打算回答，略俯著身體和蓋文四目相交。「不用拜託米勒警官。」

　　「我就知道他騙不過你，他那人太正直了。」蓋文呼出最後一口煙，弄熄煙蒂。「但是你明知道我不想理你卻還是來了。」

　　RK900沉默了一會。「我對李德警探個人有點興趣。」

　　蓋文忍不住啐聲瞪他。「你懂不懂什麼叫做個人隱私？我沒必要連自己的私事都得跟你分享吧？你只不過是個同事。」

　　「但米勒警官似乎知道很多。」

　　「你他媽的問題很多！」蓋文忍不住站起身把RK900給推遠。「你一天不干涉我你會壞掉是嗎？到底有什麼毛病！」

　　RK900伸手捉住蓋文還沒來得及收回的手，把蓋文拉進手臂中圈住。「以李德警探的生理狀況分析，你目前正值心情低落的狀態，而擁抱可以適時降低人類的……」

　　蓋文先是錯愕了幾秒，RK900一串話只進了一半到他腦中，他立刻用力把RK900給推開。

　　「Shit！誰要你──不需要你這個塑料白痴自作聰明！去你的……」蓋文嫌惡般地拍拍自己的臂膀。「已經是第二次了！不要隨便碰我！」

　　「以系統專業的評估，我認為李德警探需要，這並不是隨便的動作。」RK900冷靜地說著。「雖然上次的時候我並未能理解系統的判斷，但這次確實是有了根據。」

　　蓋文氣到漲紅了臉狠狠瞪著RK900。「你這該死仿生人！你就不能離我遠一點嗎？我不想在下班之後還得看到你！」

　　「李德警探，為什麼你對仿生人那麼厭惡？」RK900認真地看著蓋文。「你不像安德森副隊長一樣有著那樣的遭遇，你的工作也並未被仿生人取代，厭惡仿生人的理由到底是什麼？」

　　「需要理由？」蓋文瞪向RK900的眼神陰沉下來。「我看到你們這些塑料機器一副假裝自己是人類的樣子就不爽不行嗎？」

　　「人類的行為都其來有自。」RK900分析出蓋文剛才在墓前的自言自語已經帶著懷疑的語調，但他不打算告訴蓋文他聽見了什麼。「有這些情報可以協助我判斷，更能有效幫李德警探解決生理上的症狀，例如失眠。」

　　「不要！」蓋文撇手揮了揮。「你做好你警局份內的事就好，用不著管到我身上來。」

　　「李德警探先前已經答應過。」

　　「我反悔了。從現在開始，除了工作，你不准再跟我談任何有關我的私事。」蓋文露出第一天見到RK900那張極為厭惡仿生人的表情。「我討厭仿生人這件事不會變，不管發生什麼事都一樣。」

　　RK900第一次感覺到眉間的皺摺有些硬緊。

　　蓋文看見RK900眉頭緊鎖起來，忍不住訕笑。「怎樣？如果你受不了就早點自請離職，也不用留在這被我嫌棄！」

　　「如果李德警探是想激怒我，這樣的方式恐怕白費力氣。」聽見蓋文又再次重申要他離開，RK900反倒淺笑了笑。「類似的話李德警探已經講過不止一次，不過如果李德警探沒打算辭職，我也不做自請離職的事。」

　　「你這塑料渾蛋到底想怎樣！」蓋文揪住RK900的衣領，怒眼瞪著RK900，好似他下一句話一有不對就會揍下去。

　　「就當成被騙了也好，」RK900任蓋文抓著領子，原本皺起的眉頭沒了折紋，唇角帶點自嘲的微彎。「李德警探不如就接受一次來自我這個塑料渾蛋的好意？」

　　「Fuck……」蓋文在RK900的臉上看不到煩躁或是怒氣，讓蓋文頓時有一種莫名的挫敗感。「你是不知道什麼叫做生氣嗎？看了真討厭！」

　　蓋文甩下RK900的衣領，撇過身又默默點起煙。

　　「或許是因為知道李德警探的用意。」RK900把自己的衣服重新拉好，站在原地。「李德警探的行為並沒有讓我得到應該生氣的反饋。」

　　「沒什麼用意，少自作聰明。」蓋文抬著頭，似是已經冷靜下來。

　　RK900縱使猜測到蓋文的想法，評估過後他選擇了沉默，就安靜地站在蓋文後側一步的距離等著。

　　蓋文抽完手中的煙，彎腰下去把隨地亂丟的煙蒂撿起，投進一旁的垃圾筒。「該上班了，塑料渾蛋。」

　　「Got it.」

 


	16. section 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Liar-CH.2-Dear Liar  
> RK900/Gavin-前後有意義  
> 仿生人二次革命後，RK900決定進入底特律警局  
> 終於開始的搭擋故事
> 
> 第一章為8-12月間蓋文與RK900各自的故事線  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035806/chapters/37430453
> 
> 與After the Deviant Revolution-革命之後時間線重疊之900Gavin之故事線  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904557/chapters/37069998

　　即將結束一年的這天，吾渥大道出現了大量的人潮，不止人類，包含仿生人，都是同一個目的地向廣場移動，原本仿生人集中營的殘破還未清理完全，人類和仿生人的關係也尙有明顯的裂痕，雖然看似有些隔閤，2038年的年末，挾帶著聖誕節的歡樂氣息，兩個人種同時聚集到了廣場，等待著新年倒數。  
　　活動之前耶利哥不停地提醒仿生人必需考慮自身安全，由於前不久才剛發生的耶利哥爆炸案還沒查個水落石出，讓仿生人們參加活動並非明智之舉，賽門也一直呼籲時機敏感，希望大家能以小聚為主，卻還是有許多仿生人表達了想參與盛會的意願，讓耶利哥不得不和底特律警局協調人力調派的問題。  
　　各分隊估算的人數都遠超過預留的預期警力，原本早就排定休假的蓋文，理所當然的被禁休了，他掛著滿臉的不悅神色，RK900站在離蓋文一小段距離的地方，帶了一組臨時調派的仿生人，而克里斯則是在蓋文旁邊，也帶著一隊警員，指示稍等要部署的位置。  
　　隔著大道的另一頭則是漢克和康納，各自領著隊員，大概隔不了多遠就會有這樣的編制，而SWAT則是在外陲待命，以應付任何突發狀況。  
　　蓋文在完成大部份的部署後，走到帳篷外點起菸，吐出灰茫的煙夾雜著體溫的熱氣，蓋文抬頭望著，思緒卻似乎飄到了遠方。  
　　RK900處理完仿生人配置後，走向蓋文，伸手取走他想點起的第二根菸。「李德警探，抽菸對人體沒有任何好處。」  
　　蓋文朝他翻了白眼，原本就已不悅的臉色更沉，眉頭結成了暗色。「你的工作內容應該不包含管我抽不抽菸。」  
　　「這確實不在底特律警局要求的職責內。」RK900又將蓋文整包菸抽走，將菸插回菸盒內。「為了李德警探著想，我強烈建議您戒菸。」  
　　「你這塑膠少多管閒事！」蓋文一把搶回菸盒收進口袋裡。「你好好運用你警用型的功能，囉嗦什麼！」說完打算推開RK900走回去，但馬上被RK900擋住去路。  
　　「李德警探。」RK900伸手擋住蓋文，皺著眉頭看著他。「你的狀態不太好，是否需要我替你請示長官，讓你回去休息？」  
　　蓋文嘖聲瞪向RK900。「你是聽不懂人話嗎？就叫你少管我閒事了！」  
　　「這確實不在正式的工作範圍。」RK900似乎輕吁了口氣。「我已經告訴過李德警探，你的情況不好，而我評估適度的提醒對你有益。」RK900LED閃著黃圈，收回手。「我先處理去處理一下康納那邊的問題，似乎有些狀況。」  
　　蓋文順著RK900的目光掃去，只可惜被人群擋著什麼也看不到。「要滾快滾，少在那礙事！」  
　　RK900對蓋文輕點了頭，側身直接翻過警方的圍欄，直接從人群中穿過去。  
　　「Fuck，耍什麼帥⋯⋯」蓋文冷哼一聲，走回到原本的指揮位置，克里斯立刻興奮地靠近。  
　　「李德警探要喝杯咖啡嗎？警方的機動車剛開過來，也有些三明治。」克里斯比著不遠的方向，看來興緻十足。「我想過去看看。」  
　　「為什麼你像沒見過世面的鄉巴佬⋯⋯」蓋文接觸到克里斯的充滿興奮的眼神，忍不住開起他的玩笑。「好吧那的確很久沒有出現了，你自己去拿，我不要。」滿載著食物的機動車，經歷底特律破產和不吃不喝的仿生人出現，年輕一輩的人確實可能沒有看過。  
　　他都可以說年輕一輩這種話啦？蓋文撫著額，有點感嘆地嘆氣，沒注意到盯著他的視線。  
　　「我不懂，你為什麼對李德警探那麼在意？」康納看著RK900，搖了搖頭。「你知道他對仿生人沒什麼好感。」  
　　「副隊長對我也沒什麼好感。」RK900沒有回應康納的問題，淡淡回應。  
　　「那不一樣⋯⋯」康納像是被說中心聲一樣，皺起眉頭。  
　　「據我所知副隊長在你出現之前，也是很討厭仿生人的。」RK900似乎沒打算終止這個話題。「可以說是你改變了他。」  
　　康納撇過頭，表情有些複雜。「你明知道不是我。」  
　　「不，確實是你，康納。」RK900瞄了在一段距離外的漢克。「我看到的結果是如此，而我認為，李德警探只是需要時間。」  
　　康納吁了口氣，無奈地再次搖頭。「我不知道你哪來的自信，但我不認為會那麼順利。」  
　　兩人談話的同時，被指示的仿生人隊員攔下了兩個帶著槍意圖不明的人類，交給漢克帶領的小隊。  
　　「又是你們這群人！就不能安份個一天嗎？」漢克擰著眉怒視著他們。「這邊不止有仿生人，還有那麼多人類，你們是想傷害誰？」  
　　「反仿生人組織？」聽著漢克的怒罵，RK900轉過頭詢問康納，而康納淡淡地點了點頭。  
　　「總是有人類不願意承認我們。」康納嘆了氣，現在的情況不過就是表面上的粉飾太平，骨子裡其實還有一堆鳥事。「其實每天都有仿生人受害，有些時候救得回來，有時候根本⋯⋯」越是遇見這樣的案件，康納的壓力值就越加上升，『副隊長不是這樣的人』與『人類就是這樣的種族』，兩種想法在他的思緒中衝突。  
　　「這本來就是現況。」RK900知道康納想表達什麼，他不像康納有這麼多情緒，也沒那麼多愁善感。「最好的方式就是讓人類習慣這一切。」  
　　康納愣了愣，又是一陣搖頭苦笑。「我總是在你身上看見卡姆斯基的影子。」  
　　「他是個十分複雜，極為不同的人類。」RK900抬起頭看見蓋文和克里斯兩人似乎正談到開心的地方，蓋文笑得有些開心。「我先回去了。」  
　　「900……？」看著RK900一躍而過，又讓康納皺起了眉頭。「他說出來的話和行為兜不起來啊……」  
　　而且最重要的問題，RK900根本沒回答他。  
　　RK900注意了幾個曾在門諾酒吧出現的同型仿生人，和他資料中的序號皆不一致，雖然有幾個零星的小衝突，除了反仿生組織的人，多半不是刻意造成的問題，這個活動一開始就擺明了昭告大眾，歡迎人類與仿生人同樂，單純討厭仿生人但不想作為的人類幾乎不可能出現，會特意出現的通常都有目的，不過因為行為異常，幾乎都會馬上被埋伏在人群中的仿生人警員發現。  
　　麥密登之前攻擊了耶利哥，又對自己的信眾展示他們不滿馬庫斯的發言，想要動搖人類及仿生人對耶利哥的信賴感，這樣大型的活動應該是最好的攻擊時間點，人類分辨不出來仿生人的差別，大型活動帶來的災難更容易造成雙方的對立，麥密登卻沒有選擇這樣的做法。  
　　麥密登的行徑讓RK900產生疑惑，光靠手上的線索還遠遠不夠了解麥密登真正的目的。  
　　他的行為一切都不在常理上。  
　　RK900在廣場的範圍被擠到水洩不通前回到了蓋文所在的指揮區塊，蓋文看見RK900回來冷哼了一聲，叉著手撇開目光。  
　　「李德警探，我剛才已經確認廣場的狀況，另一個組織的人似乎都沒有出現。」RK900知道開什麼話題最能讓蓋文理會他。  
　　「嗯？」果其不然，蓋文帶著狐疑把視線掃了回來。「你是指你之前遇到的那群人？」  
　　「是的。」  
　　「嗯……」蓋文思索起來，一般仿生人的行為其實很單純，也很好猜測，除了幾個比較例外的例子……「做什麼看著我，你沒事幹嗎？」發現RK900一直盯著他，蓋文露出了帶點嫌惡的表情。  
　　RK900剛掃描完蓋文的生理狀況，提出建議。「李德警探，今天你的食物攝取量偏低，建議再進食，我剛確認完剛好有適合你的食物，離警備高壓時間點還有一段時間，你可以……」  
　　「你不要每次話鋒一轉又帶到我身上！」蓋文皺起眉頭瞪了他一眼。「現在正執勤中，你就不能只做工作上該做的事嗎？」  
　　RK900雖然被打斷，拉著旁人看不出的淺笑繼續說。「過少或不平衡的卡路里攝取量也會容易造成肥胖，例如像柯林斯警探……」  
　　「少來！你閉嘴！」蓋文又朝RK900比出不雅的手勢。「我就說了要你少管我閒事！」  
　　「胸肉三明治是不錯的選擇，雖然澱粉比例有點差強人意。」RK900忽略蓋文發出的抗議，有個仿生人已經帶了RK900指定的東西交到他手上。  
　　「等一下！你這樣使喚其它仿生人是可以的嗎！」蓋文看著突然被塞進手裡的三明治大吼。  
　　「我是『拜託』他。」RK900則是接過對方手上的咖啡，沒讓他直接塞給蓋文。「李德警探，咖啡我也幫你準備好了。」  
　　蓋文瞬時感覺一股氣沒處發，克里斯壓抑不住的大笑聲傳到他耳裡，聽起來十分帶刺。他回過頭怒瞪克里斯一眼，害得克里斯被嚇到開始咳嗽。蓋文很想把手裡的三明治砸在RK900臉上，但現下的時機點及位置怎麼想都不適合。  
　　「咳，李德警探你就吃吧？我看你被叫回來執勤到現在都沒吃過東西，是該吃一下了？」克里斯出來打了圓場，但接收到蓋文的殺氣還是在心中冒了一滴冷汗。  
　　「哼。」蓋文把被塞在手上的三明治分做幾口快速吞了進去，接著拿過咖啡一口氣灌了下去。「好了這樣可以了吧！渾帳塑膠！」  
　　「如果下次不要這麼狼吞虎嚥會更好。」RK900抓住蓋文丟回來的垃圾，把它丟進垃圾筒。  
　　「你少得寸進尺！」蓋文戳上RK900的胸口，「你再囉嗦我就叫福勒把你換去給班！」  
　　雖然經過運算評估，這個可能性微乎其微，不過RK900這次倒是順了蓋文的毛，退了一步站到蓋文的斜後方。「我了解。」  
　　「嘖！」蓋文怒地撇開頭盯著人群，逼自己忽視身後的RK900。  
　　這仿生人到底在死心眼什麼的？打不走也罵不怕，十足地令人煩躁。蓋文無意識地把手貼在自己鼻樑的疤痕上頭，咬著牙擰著眉盯著廣場上的人群。  
　　RK900用眼角餘光瞄著蓋文，他的言行又增加了蓋文些許的壓力值，他確實故意在逼退蓋文的底線，或許這樣能聽見一些蓋文的真心話。  
　　耶利哥的擔憂就像都是多餘的一樣，除了幾個反仿生人團體的零星事件，以及人類喝酒鬧事還有小竊案之外，組織性的行為並沒有發生，活動已經進行到了末段，剩下來的就只有迎接新年的倒數。  
　　蓋文被RK900激起的怒火早已消退，他抬頭望著舞台的拉出的至高處，冷然地盯著遠方，雖然看似無任何情緒起伏，RK900卻觀察到了難以察覺的一絲哀悼。  
　　順著他的目光落至高台，原本黝黑的天空被高臺上的燈光映得通明，白色的燈光打在雲上，反射得像是白晝。  
　　「5、4、3……」  
　　倒數完的一刻，幾乎所有在場的人類與仿生人都開心地喊出Happy New Year，蓋文確定場上沒有威脅後收回了視線，一回身卻和RK900四目交會。  
　　蓋文露出極為複雜的情緒反應，RK900瞬時分辨不出來，蓋文到底是厭惡、哀傷、憤怒，還是帶著期盼。  
　　不到一秒，蓋文就逃離了RK900的視線，這個仿生人對他而言太過直接，太過真誠，藍灰色的眼瞳像是朝露映著陽光，卻是凝結在蛛網上一般，脫不開甩不掉。  
　　他連碰都不想碰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉這次真的拖了很久才更新，主要有太多事在同時忙碌著，謝謝仍然等待著的大家QAQ


	17. section 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Liar-CH.2-Dear Liar  
> RK900/Gavin-前後有意義  
> 仿生人二次革命後，RK900決定進入底特律警局  
> 終於開始的搭擋故事
> 
> 第一章為8-12月間蓋文與RK900各自的故事線  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035806/chapters/37430453
> 
> 與After the Deviant Revolution-革命之後時間線重疊之900Gavin之故事線  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904557/chapters/37069998

　　蓋文掩飾自己從RK900的視線中逃開的事實，手抱著胸哼聲。「去做事啊！塑料渾蛋！」

　　「我已經指示好仿生警員之後要站崗及巡查的位置。」RK900對蓋文的口出惡言絲毫不在意，也沒打算戳破他。「請李德警探確認我們負責的小隊位置即可。」

　　「哼⋯⋯」蓋文撇了他一眼，又訕笑地嘲諷。「仿生人還真是方便啊，只要在腦子裡想一想什麼事都不用做。」

　　「並不是想一想，而是雲端連接，其實就跟手機的技術雷同⋯⋯」

　　「誰管什麼技術什麼接訊。」蓋文哼聲，撇撇手。「你做好自己事就好。」

　　「我確實已經做好該做的事了。」RK900向蓋文微側了個頭。「李德警探，需要什麼幫助，我可以幫忙。」

　　「你他媽的離我遠點，就是幫我最大的忙。」他伸手想推開RK900，卻又在即將碰到時收了手。「讓開。」

　　RK900確認完蓋文的壓力值偏高，幾天前情況明明稍微好轉了，今天卻又提升起來，又回到之前的狀況……甚至更糟糕了些。

　　「據我所知，李德警探今天本來是請假。」

　　蓋文明顯怔住，眉頭又緊鎖起。「閉嘴。」

　　「你每年的今天都會請假，也不像是有約，更別說來參加這樣的活動，李德警探有什麼特殊的理由……」

　　「我叫你閉嘴渾蛋塑料！」蓋文怒抓起RK900的外套衣領。「我警告你幾次了！不准再管我的私事！」

　　「李德警探。」RK900把手貼上蓋文拉著他衣襟的手背。「請相信我，我是很誠意的想幫助你。」

　　「Fucking Android！」蓋文連忙把手收回，像是沾了什麼髒東西一樣甩著。「我不需要。」

　　RK900像是嘆了口氣。「基於搭檔的考量，李德警探確實需要協助。」

　　「你煩死了！」就在蓋文還沒能處理掉RK900的堅持，活動的結束音樂響起，提醒著需要高度警戒的時刻，蓋文便不再和RK900爭論。

　　他才剛到沒幾天，三句話題就一直在他的『狀況』上打轉，一有機會就繞回去，他不煩，蓋文都覺得要被煩死了。

　　「我懶得理你了！克里斯！」蓋文轉頭走向克里斯，把RK900晾在原地。

　　RK900看著蓋文跟克里斯確認著負責區域的管制散場路線，避免衝突發生，認真的神情就和他第一天看見的一樣。他看見蓋文鮮為人知的其它面相，蓋文自己卻總不承認，寧可把自己的形象塑造成一個惹人厭的混蛋，也不願和其它人多親近。

　　蓋文對仿生人極為排斥的情況，在RK900依各種狀況評斷下來，應該確實是其來有自，如果能找到癥結點，絕對可以改善目前的狀況。

　　不過當務之急還是控好現場。

　　RK900再次掃描了整個會場的狀況，突然有種說不出的浮動感，無意識地擰眉。

　　「你杵在這做什麼？」蓋文已經和克里斯談完公事，回頭看RK900卻還待在原立，而且像是發呆似的看著整個。「睡著嗎？」

　　「我覺得有點奇怪，李德警探……」RK900收起視線，落在蓋文身上。「你不認為事情十分不對勁？」

　　「覺得？你也會用這種詞了嗎？」蓋文嘲諷似地笑。「你是想說，人和仿生人那麼多，卻沒有人做出偏激的行為，很怪是嗎？」

　　RK900停了幾秒，點頭。「人類的行動比較接近群聚取向，較少獨自行動，但仿生人不需要，所以……」

　　「我倒認為，你要看他們有什麼目的吧？」蓋文重吁口氣，嘖了幾聲。「不是一昧的攻擊人群就有用的，有時候在這樣的場合造成混亂或死傷，只會引起更大的反彈。」

　　「李德警探的意思是……？」

　　「不是說是最新型的，怎麼那麼簡單的事無法分析嗎？」蓋文瞪了RK900一眼。「無差別攻擊人類和仿生人，是能達到什麼目的？兩邊不討好的情況不是更糟？」

　　RK900懂得蓋文的想法，這樣的論點放在人與人之間或國與國之間或許有用，然而放在人類與仿生人之中，卻不見得適用。

　　「李德警探，我認為……」

　　他原本想反駁蓋文的論調，卻發現他的注意力早被吸引走，一名仿生人穿著一件深色的大衣，站在廣場的中央，無視逐漸退去的人潮，目光直視著在早已熄燈的舞台，一動也不動地佇立，彷彿還能從舞台上看見什麼一樣的專注。

　　RK900拉住原本想走過去詢問的蓋文，對他搖了頭，因為距離太遠，他無法直接判斷對方的狀況，無論如何，讓蓋文直接走過去都有點不妥。

　　人潮已經慢慢地散去，舞台附近也只剩下那名仿生人，RK900打算自己接近他的時候，他正好轉了過來，用一種幾近空洞的神情看著蓋文和RK900，蓋文本來想仔細看清楚，RK900立刻發現不對勁，那名仿生人的壓力值已經極高，幾乎達到自毀的程度。

　　蓋文還沒能做任何反應判斷，仿生人已經朝他們衝過來，RK900迅速上前擋住了他，卻聽到蓋文在他身後大吼。

　　「塑料白痴！快推開他！」

　　RK900立刻推遠了他，下一瞬間，仿生人的胸口跳出火光，接著爆炸聲從仿生人的身體迸出，藍血同時四散，潑賤上RK900的白色外套。

　　「Fuck！又來！」蓋文忍不住怒罵，雖然他當時不在現場，但為了分析狀況也看過在隊員身上的密錄畫面，剛才那名仿生人的的狀況幾乎和當時SWAT遇到的那個仿生人一模一樣。

　　爆炸聲引起了大家的注意，循聲康納看到這個狀況眉毛幾乎打了死結，RK900身上的藍血被布吸了大半，仿生人身體裡的藍血則在爆炸瞬間蒸發，幾乎沒留下來。

　　「Shit！你真的是白痴嗎？」蓋文沒好氣地大罵RK900。「你查過那麼多資料，難道沒有看過錄影？」

　　「我有，但李德警探的直覺似乎更準確。」RK900判斷的第一要務是阻止他進入警方的人群範圍，以免造成死傷，並沒有把爆炸是否會傷及自己放入考量。RK900在聽到蓋文喊的同時將他推開，再慢一點爆炸的威力勢必會波及到RK900。

　　「放你的狗屁！」蓋文氣得隨手找東西丟出去砸在RK900的臉上。「你最好運算得比人腦還慢！那要你有個鳥用！」

　　RK900輕閃過後，用著極淺的微笑，走向蓋文。「李德警探，謝謝你的關心，我沒事。」

　　「誰關心你，你少往自己臉上貼金！」蓋文怒朝RK900比了個中指，正當蓋文還想再多罵RK900幾句的時候，他發現一隊SWAT穿著重裝進入封鎖線，連忙撇開視線。

　　領頭的人發現他，便直直朝他走來。

　　「蓋……李德警探，發生什麼狀況？」

　　「Shit……」蓋文小聲地在口中喃罵，RK900發現蓋文的臉色瞬間沉了。「你好，艾倫隊長，你想知道情況，可以去問康納。」

　　對於蓋文連正眼都不瞧他一眼，艾倫輕嘆了口氣。「你似乎對我十分不滿。」

　　「我想你誤會了，我對你沒有任何的不滿。」蓋文瞄他一眼後轉身準備離開。「我的執勤時間已經結束了，你有問題的話去找康納就好。」

　　艾倫皺眉抬眼看向RK900，帶點疑惑。「康納……？」

　　「你好，艾倫隊長，但我不是康納。」RK900指向另一頭正在跟其它員警確認狀況的康納，繼續說。「那位才是康納。」

　　「喔……」艾倫示意部下前往康納的方向，自己則想往蓋文的方向再靠近，卻被RK900伸手擋了下來。「你做什麼？」

　　「現在已經是李德警探的私人時間。」RK900禮貌性地向艾倫點了個頭。「我猜他並不想被打擾。」

　　艾倫隊長眼間的深痕加重了些，帶些微慍盯著眼前這個和康納九分相似的人臉。「你又知道了？」

　　「身為李德警探的搭檔，是該比別人多了解一點。」RK900直接站在艾倫面前擋了他的視線。「我想艾倫隊長應該有其它事要做。」

　　艾倫看向已經有段距離的蓋文，蓋文似乎完全沒有回頭的意思，便不發一語的走開。

　　RK900則走向蓋文，正巧發現他偷瞄過來的動作，但蓋文並非在看RK900，而是看向逐漸遠離的黑色背影，又再次露出難理解的表情，就算用系統去評估分解他表情中的意思，太多感情交雜在一起，難以定義。

　　「白痴塑料，你那身衣服不去換下來嗎？」蓋文發現RK900也走了過來，看著他被濺了半身的藍血皺起眉頭。「好歹也清一下，這樣子是想嚇死哪個仿生人嗎？」

　　「奈米層可能因為高熱而有些損傷，必需要等模控生命的人上班之後才有辦法處理。」RK900脫下外套甩了幾下，但藍血已經滲透進去，雖然幾個鍾頭就會乾掉，到時就看不見了。

　　「嘖，難道在那之前你都得是這副樣子嗎？」

「李德警探要直接回家嗎？」RK900將外套拿在手上，「如果你很介意，請容許我向你借用浴室。」

　　「蛤？」蓋文滿臉自己聽錯了什麼，一臉疑惑又帶著嫌棄。「為什麼，你隨便找個住宿，不然回局裡弄不行嗎？」

　　RK900搖了搖頭，否定了蓋文的說法。「今天是特殊節日，而且現在時間非常晚，很難找到地方。」

　　蓋文用力嘖上幾聲，拿出手機試圖想找間還有房的旅舍，就像是理所當然地完全沒有空房間，蓋文撇過頭看向克里斯，只見他連忙擺手。

　　「李德警探，你知道我老婆因為之前我的事有點排斥仿……嗯，你懂的？」克里斯瞧往RK900身上，雖然黑色的襯衫沾上藍血並不明顯，不過要突然帶個仿生人回家，難保自家太座沒問題。「而且李德警探你是一個人住，各方面來說都比較方便。」

　　「方便個鬼！」蓋文捉著手機，怒瞪RK900身上的幾塊不明顯的藍血血漬，還有外套上被藍血浸染的地方。「你怎麼不去你們那什麼耶利……唔……」提到耶利哥，蓋文頓了頓。

　　「如果李德警探真的不方便，那我也……」不勉強三個字還沒從RK900口中吐出，蓋文就用著極為煩躁而不耐煩的口氣阻止他繼續下去的話。

　　「你弄乾淨了就得給我滾！」蓋文雖然滿腹不開心，但他想起RK900不管在哪有點格格不入的氣氛，突然有點心軟。

　　「謝謝你，李德警探。」RK900唇邊的笑容似乎放大了一些，原本像是藍冰的眼神像是散發了點溫度。

　　蓋文愣怔了幾秒，這張討人厭的臉怎麼好像沒那麼讓人反感了？

 


End file.
